I Saw The World Through You
by Mars On Mars
Summary: After the great war with Father and the homunculi, Roy Mustang being promoted as the General helped to restore Amestris to its former glory while being blind. Riza stays by his side supporting him and making him see the world through her eyes. Would Roy's blindness pull the trigger to their developing relationship? Love is forbidden in the military, will they sacrifice it as well?
1. Living Blind

Hi! I just thought of making a fic about FMA even just for once so yeah. I ship Roy and Riza tremendously so this is for them. Credits and copyrights belongs to the rightful owner and author of FMA.

P.S. I changed a part of the story. Roy wasn't able to get his eyes cured from blindness. (Sorry but you guys have to bear with it since the story will revolve around this.) and I also changed the way Roy calls Riza as well as some of the rankings of the characters. By the way, I have an original character that will be introduced on the third chapter. Once you encounter changes in their biological informations as well as their way of thinking, please remember that I did that intentionally to match my story. I hope you respect the contents of my story, thank you.

* * *

Shooting is my forte, ending the war is my wish, killing is part of my job, but protecting _him_ is my duty and my choice. I am part of the military. _This_ is what I am, and what I chose to become.

It was a peaceful day just after the final war with "Father." It left quite an amazingly huge wreck all throughout the entire city. Everywhere you look, everywhere you turn, even when you close your eyes, all of it is broken. Injured casualties were everywhere, while doctors scattered everywhere to treat them.

I, too, am injured. But others' conditions were a lot more important than mine.

As I look around, it's either I see blood or rubbish. _What a mess alchemy could really do_.. Also being a part of the military, you can never escape the countless wars.

I have been promoted to as First Lieutenant. I am now First Lieutenant _Riza Hawkeye_.

* * *

I knocked on the door twice and pushed it open. "Colonel.." I peeked inside.

"Oh. Seco-" he stopped suddenly and cleared his throat. "I mean, _first_ lieutenant. How are you?"

He was sitting on the hospital bed, and stared off ahead. He was staring at nothing, looking at nothing, _seeing nothing_. He turned to my direction and smiled.

"I'm fine." I breathed and revealed myself, stepping inside the room. "You could still smile even when you're in that condition?" I whispered then chuckled softly. "You're unbelievable." I shook my head.

"A lot of people need me. I will shoulder their problems and I will definitely solve them all." He responded. "_My_ fall will also be _their_ fall, right?"

"That's right." I agreed. "You're a general now.. I should get used to that from now on."

He hesitated. "Are you happy right now?"

I twitched. "Wha-?! _What was that for?_" I blushed.

"Just answer it, oh come on." He faced me. "I just wanted to know. _I can't see you_, can I?"

I frowned. My heart fell. It must be hard on him.. His face doesn't show it, but he's actually suffering.. He has his own darkness.. "Y-yeah, col- _general_. I'm happy right now." I answered nervously.

He exhaled. "Me too, first lieutenant. I'm happy."

I felt really bad, even though he says he's happy. "General, I'll help you in rehabilitation." I've decided. I won't let this guy's blindness to stop him from keeping on moving forward. "I'll protect you twice as much."

He chuckled softly. "Woah there, it's okay. I'm actually thankful enough that you're here to support me and all, but protecting me twice as much as before is something I can't just simply let you do.. It's a man's job, first.*" he smiled.

(*shortened for first lieutenant)

"But it is my duty, general." I replied willingly.

"Well whatever. Just don't... overdo it, okay?"

"Hai!" I saluted.

"How are the Elrics doing?" He asked.

"Alphonse-kun has been brought to the hospital to regain his strength and energy, so far he has been coping up well with his original body." I reported. "Edward-kun, on the other hand, is currently being treated by one of the paramedics."

"That's good to hear.. I wish I could see them too.." He daydreamed. "Especially Alphonse. I wanted to meet him in his original body." He scratched his head. "Edward-kun has put up a great fight against 'Father.' He deserves to be acknowledged.. Even at such a young age, he could pull off great alchemy and use it for sake of all that's good. Geniuses really do exist, huh?" He paused.

"The fullmetal alchemist already gave up his alchemy. Right now he's only a child with overwhelming willpower and intelligence." I said. "He got his arm back, as well as his little brother's body.. They have finally reached their dream. What do you think they'll do next?" I sat on the bed next to him.

"Well that's the best part." He grinned. "You get to find a new dream." I blushed and smiled back.

I stared outside the window. Somehow the sun shone brighter, and warmer than before. It's as if the war against "Father" seemed so long ago..

* * *

Days and weeks went by and most of the citizens of Amestris, especially in the eastern and central part, helped out in rebuilding the ruined structures. All 5 headquarters had joined forces under General Roy Mustang and the new Führer Grumman's leadership. Everything was going back to how it usually been.

Peace has finally been made between Amestris and the Ishvalians, although it took a lot of work and will, Scar and Miles convinced their fellow race of the renewed era.

Each and every day I helped and supported General Mustang in his work. I served as his eyes and his second body. As always, all the work he's pretty lazy to do, I shoulder them all and finish them for him. These days, he seemed to use his disability as an excuse for almost **everything**.

"_First! Coffee please. I'm blind, remember?" "First, describe what you see in the television please. I'm blind, remember?" "First, write down these reports for me please. I'm blind, remember?" "First! Take me to the pet shop. I want to get Black Hayate groomed. I'm blind, remember?" "First, sing a song for me. I'm blind, remember?_" **I mean, the last one doesn't even have anything to do with being blind**! I'm getting _exhausted_ from his pointless orders.

"First, please get me the-" I cut him off.

"Yes, yes, it's because _you're blind_, isn't it?" I said coldly and sarcastically. "I mean, it's alright if you're giving me orders but don't use your blindness as a reason for everything. I'm following your orders, general. All of it. You don't have to worry." I sighed then smiled.

"I'm sorry." He breathed. "I just enjoy imagining your flustered face." He laughed.

My eye twitched. "So, you're making fun of me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like that." He smiled. "Having these kinds of conversations with you once in a while makes me happy, First." He said sincerely.

My face turned bright red at that. For the first time I was thankful he was blind. My heart was beating faster after he said those words.

Someone knocked on the door of General's office room. "Hai, you may come in." General said.

"Sir, I'll just report on the current cases of the Homunculi." Vato Falman walked inside.

"Go ahead, Captain." General nodded.

"Pride, in the body of Selim Bradley is being raised by his mother quite well. So far there has been no reports of him attacking. He's living well in their home. Greed, inside Lin Yao, the twelfth prince of Xing, has also been quiet. Wrath, gone. Envy, kept in a lab. Lust, gone. Gluttony, gone. Sloth, gone. We will continue to watch over and investigate the remaining homunculi, general. We will immediately report it to you if there would be signs of movement from them. That's all, sir." He bowed and saluted.

"Very well. You may now go." General saluted back.

"Everything seems to be going well." I said as Falman disappeared behind the door. "We should expect the following days to be peaceful. You can also have rest after you're done with rebuilding the place."

General leaned on his desk. "Can't I have rest tomorrow? Just this once?" He groaned.

I slitted my eyes. "General, you've been lazily sitting and lying around for the past weeks. You're even making me do almost all of your unproductive works. Won't asking for rest even after not doing anything productive at all make you a lazy leader?" I sighed. "Really. Spare me some of your time." I place a hand on my forehead in disbelief.

"Exactly. I'll spare my time with you. You'll be free tomorrow, right?" He asked suddenly.

I felt my hand drop to my side. "_What the_? Are you screwing with me? What are you talking about?" I wrinkled my eyebrows.

"Let's go somewhere tomorrow, First." He sat up straight. "It's true that I've been lazily lying around resting, but how about you? You need rest too." He grinned at me.

My jaw dropped in confusion. "I.. I don't get you, General." I frowned.

"**Meaning**," He talked louder. "_Let's. Go. Out. Tomorrow, First._" He clarified to me with every word.

"I don't need rest." I crossed my arms. "You have a job to do. I also have mine."

"**My job** is to give orders. **Your job** is to follow me. And** I order** you to accompany me somewhere tomorrow." He smirked. "_I'm blind, remember?_" He said playfully.

That made me grin from ear to ear then laughed hard. We laughed together, and it felt really nice. "_Really_, I am powerless before you." Still laughing. "Fine. I'll go with you."

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter! Please wait for the next ones too. :) Let me know your insights. :) Thank you!


	2. A Day With You

Hope the previous chapter made you wanna wait for the next. :) Roy x Riza forever :D

* * *

I woke up immediately due to the sun's rays streaming in through my little window beside my bed. I sat up, stretched my arms and let out a yawn. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision and tossed the sheets aside. I reached for my alarm clock. _7:20 am_.

"Oh **crap**! I'm late!" I flinched as I saw the time. It shook me completely awake. It's unusual for me to get up late. Everyday my body clock would wake me up at exactly 4 am, but today, of all days, it woke me up at past 7.

I stormed inside my bathroom and switched on the shower. I tried to recall what happened last night that caused me to wake up later than usual. I closed my eyes. After a while I finally remembered why. Deep inside, I got excited that I was going out with General. Although it may be sort of against the military law, it won't exactly be violated unless there was love affection involved between us.

I looked down at my feet. The faint sounds of water dripping on my body and on the floor echoed in the whole bathroom.

"What is this feeling?" I whispered to myself, clutching my chest. My heart was racing. I'm not really sure myself as to why it was happening. _Why did my heart race when I thought of General and I not having any special relations with each other? Well we do, but it's because of my father. Nothing more than that._

I turned off the tap and dried myself with my towel. I hurriedly dressed up and combed and dried my hair. I went to look at myself in my full body mirror. I chose to wear my usual three-fourths pants and a plain white t-shirt. I also wore combat boots that I'm very comfortable to use. I frowned at myself. _What if at least for once, I'll try to wear a dress? _I puckered my lips and opened my wardrobe. I took the smooth white dress that I bought last summer. I bought it but, since then I never got the chance to use it. _Maybe this is the time._

I removed my clothes and slid into the silky white dress. I let down my hair and placed a clip on the side. I took off the boots and replaced it with my black flats. Unexpectedly, I got carried away with dressing myself up. Before I knew it, I was already about to put foundation on my face. I winced hard and stared at myself in the mirror. I threw the foundation to the side and pulled out my gun.

"**WHY THE**" _bang bang bang bang._ "**HELL**" _bang bang bang_. "**AM I**" _bang bang bang_. "**DRESSING UP**" _bang bang bang bang bang._ "**FOR HIM**?" I caught myself panting hard and already exhausted. "_Ah! My mirror!_" My eyes grew as I saw my full body mirror in pieces and shards.

I heard some whimpering by my bedroom door. I turned to see what it was. "Ohh Black Hayate, you were here?" I smiled and opened my arms to the little puppy who gladly accepted my hug. "I'm sorry I got carried away." I stroked his back and scratched the back of his ear. At my peripheral vision, I saw an unwanted puddle by the foot of my wardrobe. I was twitching hard.

Black Hayate noticed my dark aura and backed away a distance while he was shivering in fear. I took out my gun once again and..

_bang bang bang bang_. "**That**" _bang bang bang_ "**is not**" _bang bang_ "**the proper way**" _bang bang bang bang bang_ "**to use**" _bang bang_ "**the toilet!**" _Bang bang bang_. Again, I caught myself panting hard. I tossed my gun on my bed.

"I'm so weird." I buried my face in my palms. "Dressing up for a blind man, using shooting as way of disciplining my dog." I exhaled deeply.

I cleaned up the mess and fixed myself once more. I grabbed the alarm clock to check the time. _8:34 am_.

"**Crap! Crap crap crap crap crap**" I panicked and reloaded my gun and stuffed it inside my bag. I jumped down the whole flight of stairs and kicked open the main door.

General said that the meeting place would be in front of the central hq and we should be there by 8. The trip from my house to the hq would take about 20 minutes.

As soon as I arrived, I saw him patiently waiting inside a car. My heart raced once more. I walked slowly towards him and sighed heavily.

"I've been waiting, First." He smiled.

I glanced at my watch. _8:57 am_. "_Shut it_, I'm just on time." I lied smoothly.

"Then that's good." He nodded. "Get in." General's driver stared the engine. I slid my body inside and sat beside him. My heart raced faster but I kept my composure.

He turned his head towards me. "What are you wearing today, First?"

"A tablecloth with a sash and some room slippers." I lied again.

"Hey, take me seriously." He laughed. "I'm just curious."

"Why is it a need for you to know?" I said irritatingly with a hint of embarrassment.

"I don't know. Maybe you dressed up for me or something?" He teased while chuckling. That struck me hard on the chest. My face flushed red.

For every word, I smacked him with my bag. "**I**." _bam_ "**Did**." _bam_ "**Not**." _bam_. I hissed those words through my gritted teeth.

He held his hands up in defense. "Okay okay" he chuckled. "I know, I'm just teasing you." He laughed again. "But why does your bag contain something hard and metal? That hurt, you know." He caressed the parts where I hit him.

"Oh I brought my gun." I grinned.

His eyes enlarged at that. "**WHY?**"

"So I could shoot you if you do something wrong." I said monotonously. "Besides, I can't stay focused without it."

He scratched his head and shook it in disbelief. "You're _unbelievable_."

"I know you always bring your gloves too." I looked at him. "We're even."

He chuckled. "You got me."

I looked outside the window. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked in curiosity.

"Somewhere I always find peace." He stared off ahead.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Somewhere there's peace? Is there such place here in Amestris?

After a while, the driver kicked the breaks, causing us to fall forward. I immediately grabbed hold of the general's shirt and pulled him backwards.

"I apologize for the sudden break, First Lieutenant and General. But, I have brought you safely here." Said the driver.

"Good thing we're still alive." I muttered then sighed. General accidentally touched my hair that I let down back home.

"You have your hair down, First?" He raised his head to me. I winced and blushed.

"Ah.. Hmn." I nodded. He stroked my hair again. I froze as he was doing it. It felt slightly awkward. My heart was pumping so hard.

"I wish I could see you that way." He muttered sadly. It took my brain 5 seconds before it could function then I pulled back from him.

"Let's go, General." I exited the car and opened the door beside him. I took hold of his arm as he was climbing down. I felt the breeze of the wind and the sun's warmth on my back. "Seriously, General.." I closed the door behind him. "Where are we?" I turned around and it rendered me speechless.

I gasped as I saw the plain stretching out to the horizon. There were several trees all around with about 50 meters apart from one another. The grass below was a full healthy shade of green, while the trees were big and firm. Not so far from where we're standing, there's a wide rectangular flower patch planted with various colors of flowers.

My jaw was completely dropped as I scanned the view. My bag slipped from my hand and fell to the ground. I found myself stepping forward slowly.

"Uhh, First." General cleared his throat. "I know it's pretty breathtaking but.." He fidgeted. "I need support here."

I shook my head vigorously as I cleared my mind. I turned around and went back to General's side. I picked up my bag then he grabbed hold of my left wrist. I winced a little bit at his touch. I lead him farther to the field until the car was almost out of sight.

"Let's stop here." He smiled and sat down, dragging me down as well.

"General, since when was this place here?" I asked.

He breathed. "It's been here for too long. Every time I wanted to clear my mind from my problems, I just go here alone."

_I never thought there was such a place here in Amestris.. This is definitely paradise_. I looked at him. "You just go here.. _Alone_? You've never been here with somebody?"

He shook his head. "Well there's this somebody I have always wanted to bring here." He inhaled. My chest suddenly hurt. "I even planned on asking this person properly." I'm starting to not pay attention because I'm feeling so uneasy.

"Did you succeed?" I turned my head away. When he didn't answer, I changed my question. "Is this person a boy or a girl?"

"She's a girl." He sighed. "A girl I knew for a very long time." My chest became very painful. I can't bear to listen any longer, but I still did.

"Then tell her everything you experienced here once you come back. Then next time, bring her here and let her see it for real. I'm sure she'll be delighted to see this wonderful scene." I smiled painfully. "I'll describe what I see right now, then that's what you tell her."

"I- I don't think that describing to her the view would be necessary." He lowered his head.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

He looked at me. "_Because she came here with me._"

My world stopped. I caught my breath and stared blankly at him. It took me a lot of time to process his words.

"G-general?" I muttered. I never noticed the tears running down my face. Why am I crying? Why did General's words sounded like symphony? Why did my heart lift when he said he was pertaining to me? I'm so confused.

"Sorry if it was too sudden, First." He hugged his knees and buried his face between them. "I'm scared. You might shoot me with your gun. I did something wrong."

I wiped the tears. "Why is it wrong?" I frowned.

"I'm an organized person, First." He raised his head. "But falling in love isn't something you can plan."

_What? Falling in love? He's in love? With whom? Whaat?_

"Then, why is it wrong?" I asked again.

"Because in the military, love is forbidden. For the sake of the goodness of all, you must not fall in love." He said bitterly. "I thought I could handle that, but now I realized I couldn't." His voice cracked. I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Falling in love is not wrong, General. It's right, and it's allowed. But for the military, it's strictly forbidden. But just because it's forbidden doesn't mean it's wrong." I assured him. "And why would I shoot you? You didn't do anything wrong to me." I giggled very softly.

"I did." He said. "I fell in love."

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked him.

"I fell in love." He repeated. "I fell in love with **you**, First." A tear fell down his cheek. My heart was beating faster than ever. I felt happy, at the same time sad..

"I'm- I'm not gonna shoot you, General." I said monotonously.

"It hurts." He covered his eyes with his hands. He was sobbing like a child. "It _hurts_, First. It hurts so much." He sniffed. "It hurts that I fell in love but it's forbidden. And I can't just leave my job."

My heart fell. _Is this really happening_? I reached out to him and grabbed both his wrists and put them down. He stopped crying and stared at me with his blank eyes. I sat nearer to him then wiped his tears with my fingers.

"The view is great, General." I started describing to him everything I see around me. "The flowers nearby are very colorful and vibrant. The trees are very strong and firm. The grass has a very pure green color and it seems very well maintained." I smiled. "If you look up, you could see the puffy clouds forming. And the sun is shining down on both of us too. That's why, you should return to the sun the smile it brings." he smiled at that. "This is _real_ paradise, general. Thank you for bringing me here."

"Before, I would always come here alone and see and admire its beauty by myself. But now that you're describing it to me, even if I'm blind, somehow the view seemed a hundred times prettier than it ever was." He grinned at the sky.

I felt confused. I don't know if I should also tell him what I feel or not, or if what I'm feeling is real or not. _If I confess to him, it will probably be troublesome for both of us and our jobs. If I keep my feelings to myself, I don't know until when I'll be able to hold it in._

I looked at him. I noticed our faces were inches away from each other. "General.." I whispered.

"Hmm?" He turned his head to me.

"I'm.. I'm confused." I sighed. "I don't know why but every time I think about you, my chest starts to hurt. A while ago when you said there was this girl you wanted to take here, I thought my heart was gonna explode. But when I knew it was me you were referring to, I couldn't help but give a cheeky smile." I covered my face with my hands. I felt weird and awkward. "But as I think about it, I love my job too, and it is important to me. And like you, it also hurts.. It pains me to think that falling in love is forbidden." My voice cracked as a tear suddenly streamed down my cheek. I put down my hands to my lap.

"I'm sorry, First. I couldn't take it anymore." He placed both his hands on both sides of my cheeks and leaned in to press his lips to mine. I was taken aback. _Should I or should I not push him away? Why do I have to fight with my own conscience? Which one should I follow? My mind or my heart? My mind tells me to let go, for the sake of our job. My heart says to let him be and kiss him back. He chose his heart, should I also do the same?_

A tear fell from my eye once more. He felt it and pulled back slightly. "First, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He stroked my cheek, wiping away the tear.

"I couldn't hold back as well." I sniffed. "I'm fighting with my own conscience. I'm so confused, General. I don't know what to do." I tugged on his shirt and gripped it tight.

"We'll fight it together. Is that okay with you?" He murmured. I placed a hand on his and pressed it against my face.

"_What's with this embarrassing conversation_?" I chuckled while tears continued to stream down. "I'll shoot you later, I swear. You'll receive punishment for making me immortalize my tears in front of you." I whispered to him with a hint of threat.

"Should I burn them away?" He laughed. "I brought my gloves, right?" We laughed together.

Without warning, he kissed me again. I pulled back slightly with shock. "Woah there. Hey hey hey what was the second one for?"

"I just felt like it." He said honestly.

I suddenly stood up and ran to the flower patches, leaving him behind.

"Hey! Where did you go?" He bellowed from afar.

"Somewhere you'll never find me!" I bellowed back then I laughed. I lied down on the bed of flowers and stared up at the sky. Everything seems very peaceful. I felt guilty about leaving the blind man behind but, he deserved it. _He kissed me without warning so I left him there._ He should be thankful I didn't pull out my gun. I grinned to myself and closed my eyes.

After a while, my eyes shot open when I felt a flower stem slide through the top of my ear. I saw eyes gazing down on me. He was sitting just near the top of my head and crouched down to my face. _How is this even possible?! In just a short time?_

I sat up abruptly, causing our foreheads to bump hard. "Ah! _Ouch_. Why in the world would you suddenly sit up like that?" He groaned in pain, clutching his forehead.

I clutched mine as well. "Well it's your fault for sneaking up on me like that- **ouch**." I sighed. "Anyway, how did you find me in such a short time?"

"I just thought of where you might head to, then I placed myself in your shoes. I just know that you might direct to the flowers so I tried to smell the scent of flowers and true enough, I found you lying here." He said proudly.

"Well, whatever." I breathed. "And what is this flower that you placed on my ear?"

"A violet." He said. "I smelled the smell of violets and I thought it might suit you. Violets are blue, aren't they? They match the color yellow, which is also the color of your hair." He tucked my hair behind my ear to give enhancement to the little blue flower. Again, like back at the car, he stroked my hair. He was frowning as he was doing it.

"Is... There something wrong?" I asked. He lowered his head so much that I could only see the top of his head in front of me. "General, what's wrong?" I was shaking his shoulders. Slowly he looked up, tears were streaming down his face again. "G-general?"

He held my hand with his right, his left on his eyes to suppress the tears. "I can't..." He shook his head.

"You can't what?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"I can't.. I can't _see_ you.." He sobbed. "I want to see you, First. I want to see you so bad.. _So so _bad it hurts.." He sobbed harder. "I want to see you smile. I want to see you laugh. _Everything_. I just.. I just want to see you so desperately.."

My heart fell so hard. He gripped my hand tight as he expressed his feelings. "I wouldn't even mind if I wouldn't be able to see the world.. But if I would also lose the sight to see you then... I wouldn't be able to take it.." He sighed. "Hearing you, feeling you and smelling you is not enough, First." He shook his head.

I let go of his hand and hugged him. It felt awkward but I still did. I'm really not the hugging type of person but this time is just an exception. "It's not something to be sad about, General." I assured him. "You may not see me, but as long as you know that I'm here then that's enough, right?" I patted his back. He returned my embrace. "Be strong. You're General Roy Mustang. You're a leader. You've said this before, '_my fall is their fall_', right? Then show them how strong you can be. Things like these can't bring you down. This is the time where you can prove to them what you can do, and that you have achieved more things than people who have no obstacles have."

He pulled back then nodded. "Hmn. You're right, First." He paused and hesitated. "But.. Does it also mean that I'm picking my job over my feelings?"

I stared at him. "The answer relies on you now. It's up to you which road will you choose." That line left a bitter taste on my mouth.

"Will you.. Grant me a favor?" He pleaded.

"What is it?"

"Could we just have a deal instead?" He breathed. "Like during our job, we won't be like this especially in front of others. But if we're by ourselves, can it still be possible to be close to you like this?"

I blinked twice. "You do know that if that were to happen, sooner or later someone will definitely find out."

"But as long as someone hasn't found it out yet, then it's still safe, right?" He smiled, hoping.

Again, I'm confused. I don't know what to answer. "But, general.. It's still violating the rules, right? It's the same as hiding from it."

"Well I can't just simply choose one over the other." He said. "Can you?"

I winced. "N-no."

"See?" His face was smug. "Then it's settled. We'll go through with my deal."

"By the time we're find out, I'll put all the blame on you." I slitted my eyes at him.

"Fine by me." He smiled. "Anyway, don't run away again, please."

"Huh? Why not?" I looked at him in confusion.

"Because," he pulled and kissed me again. "I feel like doing _this_ again."

I twitched and threatened him with my gun. He heard the gun click and he backed off immediately. "_You dare.._" I pointed my gun at his face. "**You really dare..**" I glared at him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He raised his hands up in defense. "You can't just point your gun at your general, right?"

I showed an evil grin. "**Ho... And you can't just suddenly kiss your subordinate, right Mr. General?**" I thrusted my gun on his left chest.

He held my wrist and pushed it down carefully. "Wouldn't there even be a time when you would allow me to do that to you?" He frowned.

"Oh shut up." I took my bag and stuffed my gun back inside my bag. I turned my back from him, not wanting to see his face somehow.

"The first time I kissed you, you didn't push me away." He shifted himself forward and hugged me from behind.

"Since when were you the flirty type?" I asked monotonously while fixing the insides of my bag. He leaned his head forward on my shoulder as he clasped his fingers together. He remained quiet.

"General," I sighed. "You should know that this is one of the most _awkward_ experiences I've had ever since I was born." Still, he stayed silent. This guy makes me want to pull my gun out again.. "**_General!_**" I shouted and he flinched.

"_What? Wha- huh?_" He said in shock. **SO**... he was _sleeping_. "I'm sorry, First. It's just that I feel so calm and happy right now. Just minutes ago, we were both crying- especially me. But right now I suddenly felt happy and also, I felt calm when I hugged you." He yawned.

"You're like a child." I finally smiled. I held onto his arms that were circled around me.

* * *

It took us until the sun sets before we could even consider going back.

"General, it's already sunset." I whispered.

"Aaah, I wish I could see it too." He breathed.

"Let's go." I released myself from his arms and stood up. Somehow I felt sad about leaving the place.

"I really don't want to leave yet." He said. I looked down at him. He was staring at the direction of the sun setting.

"Why not?" I frowned.

"Because by the time we go back, we have to act the way we were before." He sighed.

"You were the one who made this deal, General. Stick to it."

"Ne, First. Will you really protect me?"

"Of course." I crossed my arms. "It's my job, isn't it?"

"Could you promise me that?" He raised his head.

"Definitely. I've been protecting you all this time."

"Could you promise me something else?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What is it?" He stayed silent. I sat next to him again. When he noticed this, he immediately circled his arms around me. He seemed desperate and sad. I couldn't leave him like this. He buried his face on my neck, I just tugged on the front of his shirt.

"By the time tomorrow comes and we'd be back to how we used to be, could you promise me to stay?" He looked up at me. "Promise me you'll be here. Promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me you'll stay. Promise me we'll still gonna be the same as we are now."

I just stared at his pained face. He was really feeling lonely, and I felt bad. "I'm blind, thus I can't see. You're the only hope I have, and you're the only sunshine I see. If you were to leave, then I.." He trailed off. I didn't want to hear any more of that. I bit my lip to refrain myself from saying anything. "If you were to leave.." Stop it. I don't want to hear it. I'm not gonna leave, General. I just can't bring myself to say it. It's not my character at all.

He breathed deeply. "If you were to leave, then I won't-"

I silenced him by kissing him on the lips. I just didn't want him to think that I'll leave him alone. My actions told him something with which my words cannot express. Since I couldn't bring myself to say it, I just let him understand it, through actions. He caressed my cheeks and kissed me back. I'm pretty sure he got shocked when I was the one who tried to kiss him this time. He placed his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me towards him even more. I had my eyes shut tightly as I respond to his kisses. Little by little, I calmed down and let my mouth do all the work.

I pulled back a little, and he kissed me once more. "Don't say I'll leave you, General, because I won't. Don't you _ever_. **Ever** think that way again." I said sharply.

"Yes ma'am." His face was smug. "Finally, huh?" He chuckled.

I glared at him. "Please say nonsense when you're asleep."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine another time. This time, I didn't stop him. He pulled back and grinned a really big smile. "Oh, _what's this?_ Is it already allowed?" He whispered teasingly.

I placed both my hands on his chest and pushed him back with all my might, causing him to fall on his back on the ground. He rolled to his side and looked at me with pure confusion. "**_What_**? What did I do this time?"

I stood up, took out my gun and.. _bang bang bang_ "**Just**" _bang bang bang_ "**stop**" _bang bang _"**that**." I hissed through my teeth. He sat there extremely stiff with wide eyes. I sighed. "Be thankful that I left you alive."

"_Why are you so worked up?_" He panted with a hint of fear. "You're using your gun to shoot me to hide the embarrassment? **What a scary girl**." He exhaled deeply. "Riza Hawkeye," he exhaled again. "Your love is **difficult** to understand." He breathed deeply, clutching his chest.

I stuffed my gun inside my bag and slitted my eyes at him. "Stand up. We're going." I turned my back and started walking away.

_He was right. I'm just not used to being exposed to these kinds of things such as love and embarrassment so I have not idea how to react properly. Then I resort to take out my gun and let out the feelings I don't understand with every shoot. I was raised like a warrior, I'm used to holding vicious things and deadly weapons. I have not the slightest idea how to be delicate. Today I have been placed in a situation that I'm an alien to. Love, is this what it really supposed to be? Is this really a path I can fit in? Human hearts are very delicate and fragile. If I become in charge of general's heart and feelings, sooner or later I'd lose control and break it easily._

After a while, I felt a hand squeeze mine. My head shot up. General was beside me looking tired. "First, really. Don't leave me like that."

"What's _this_?" I squeezed his hand to tell him that I was talking about it.

"Can't you even let me hold your hand? _How cold, First.._" He frowned. "_One_, I can't see. _Two_, I don't know the way. _Three_, I want to hold your hand because I know I won't be able to do this tomorrow and onwards." He sighed. "Please let me do this, First."

I could already see the car coming to view. "Just for today." I interlocked our fingers and smiled to myself. I may not understand what this thing called love is, but General is here willing to show me and make me understand its real meaning.

_"Promise me you'll be here. Promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me you'll stay. Promise me we'll still gonna be the same as we are now." Of course, you idiot. I promise_. I looked up to the sky and saw a few stars showing up. _I promise to the stars._

We continued to walk until we reached the car. _General, I'm really not used to these kinds of things but today I learned something I can be really sure of. I may not know its true meaning but.. General, I may have really loved you._

* * *

Please wait for the next chapter! :) please let me know your insights.


	3. The New Recruit

Hello everyone, did you like the last chapter? :) The conflict's about to start so you all be prepared.

* * *

There was a call on my phone. I glanced at it and picked it up. "Hello? This is First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye speaking."

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye, are you on the way to the central HQ?" It was Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc.

I placed my phone between my shoulder and my cheek. "Yes. I'll be there in about 5 minutes." I steered the wheel to the right at a block. "Why? Is there an urgent call from the office?"

"General Mustang is calling for you. He's currently busy with all the paperwork that was given to him, and couldn't handle them on his own." He said swiftly. "I'm sorry, First Lieutenant. We're busy taking orders from the führer in rebuilding the city. We'll leave the rest to you." He ended the call and I placed my phone on the seat beside me. _General... What do you want this time?_

I pulled the hand break and immediately got outside the car. I was pacing fast, as to not make the general wait. I ran inside the HQ, up to the second floor to the General's office. I panted as I took hold of the door knob. I silenced myself as I heard giggles and laughs coming from the inside.

"You got it wrong again, General." A girl giggled. I slitted my eyes at what I heard.

"Tell me properly next time." General laughed with her. "Should I place it here?"

"Yes, that's right. You're getting very good at this!" The girl beamed. It was an instant mood-killer for me. _Hurray_.

I knocked three times and pushed it open. "General," I said. "I'm coming in." _That's right. Yesterday, we made a deal about acting like we were before during our times here at the headquarters._

"Oh, yes. Very well." He muttered. I closed the door behind me. I saw him signing the mountain of papers piled up in front of him. There was a replacement aide for him while I was away. She was pointing out to General where he should sign and she dictates the contents of the papers while laughing flirtatiously beside him. I couldn't help but feel anger welling up inside me as I look at them together.

I put down my bag on the table at the far end of the room. My eyes remained blank and lifeless as I walk across the room. My ears turned pink the more I would hear them having fun. I had my back turned to them the whole time. _What is this feeling? Again, I'm experiencing something I'm not very familiar with. I'm getting irritated at the fact that I've been recently feeling emotions that I haven't felt before. Who is this girl? **What the hell?**_

"You may now go, Victoria." He said to the girl. I still remained silent with my back still turned.

"Good bye, General Roy." She giggled. _Why do I feel like sticking my gun under her throat?_ After a while, I heard the door close and the silence deepened even more.

"First, good morning." He said brightly. I ignored him and just fixed the stacks of papers near me, piling them all up to reduce the mess. _I didn't want to talk to him. After what I saw, why should I still talk to him? Or am I just acting so shallow?_ I felt so angry, not knowing the reason. I was picking up then dropping the stack of papers continuously that I didn't notice that I was making too much noise.

"First.." He sighed. "You're making quite a ruckus there. Come over here." He pleaded.

I threw down the last stack with all my might. "Why don't you ask _Victoria_ to help you?" I said bitterly. "Yes, _you don't need me,_ right General?" My mind was full of anger. I was stepping slowly towards him with burning eyes. "You don't need me anymore because there's someone who could replace me anyway." I spat at him. I was clenching my fists hard, so much that the veins would appear.

"What are you _saying_, First?" His voice was worried. "And why are you angry at just the start of the day?"

"Oh that's a very great question, General." I said fiercely. "I get a call early in the morning saying that you needed my help then I rush in here to find out that I already had a replacement." I glared at him. "An **extremely** flirty replacement too." I paused. "_What the hell is the need to get an urgent call huh?!_" I clenched my fists hard.

"You were not replaced.." He said calmly. I was shaking in anger. Tears were forming in my eyes. _What on earth is this feeling?! Somebody tell me already._

He stood up and held on to the edges of his table to walk slowly towards me. "Don't be angry anymore, First." He reached out a hand. He was meters away.

"**Don't talk to me!**" I bellowed. "Go get back your **_precious Victoria_**, _Mr. General._" I hissed through my teeth as I marched across the room, passing by him.

He got hold of my wrist and stopped me from my tracks. "First," he said. "Are you jealous?" He frowned.

I hesitated. "**_THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'D BE JEALOUS, YOU IDIOT!_**" I swiftly pulled my wrist away from him and slammed the door behind me. Tears ran down my cheeks the moment I was out of General's sight. A lot of people heard and winced at the noise. I walked fast along the corridors, covering my tearful eyes with the sleeves of my forearm.

"L-lieutenant?" Maria Ross had her jaw dropped as I passed by her. I ignored the other shocked and worried calls of my fellow workers.

I ran as fast as I could to the nearest bathroom and locked myself in a cubicle then cried my heart out in there. _What's this? Why does my chest hurt? Why do I feel like despising everyone who gets near General? Why... Why do I feel like I want him all for myself?_ I felt so weird and confused.

As soon as I regained my composure, I exited the cubicle and looked at myself in the mirror. I washed my face to hide my embarrassing pained expression. Another cubicle door creaked open and there came out the slender and flirty Victoria.

"My, my, what do we have here? A runaway bride?" She crossed her arms and scanned me from head to toe and back up. She had the look of criticism and distaste carved on her stupid face.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't need to waste my time in conversing with _slutty women_ such as yourself."

She uncrossed her arms and held the both sides of her waist. "_Slutty_? Look who's talking, blondie. You get jealous way too easily _and hell it was pretty damn obvious_. You get jealous even though he's not yours? Next time, try to get mad at me if what I'm taking is something that really belongs to you." She rolled her eyes and exited the bathroom.

_**That flirty shit. **If only I have my gun with me..._ I gritted my teeth and exited the bathroom as well.

I decided to ask the führer if I could just take the day off. I felt my pockets tried to feel for my phone. I gasped. _Oh yeah, I left it inside my car._ I felt my pockets for my car keys.. I gasped again. I remembered I left it inside my bag which is inside General's office. _Bad timing, Riza. Why did you leave your bag inside? This is not even a good time to see the general again._

I plucked up the courage and marched back to the general's office. I opened the door without warning and directed to the far end of the room to get my bag. I saw general lying on his arms on top of his desk. _Is he sleeping?_ I carefully sneaked in to take a closer look. I could hear light snores coming from him. _Maybe he really overworked himself.._

I was about to turn for the door when I saw something different on my peripheral vision. I saw a blank white paper that contained some crooked handwriting that has been written down by a permanent marker. I wanted to take it but it was under general's arms. I carefully pulled it little by little, then finally I got ahold of it.

I creased out the paper and read what it said..

"_First, you were not a replacement._

_Please come back._

_I'll explain everything._"

I scowled at the paper. I was about to crumple it and throw it away but my eyes glanced at something at the bottom. It also had the same crooked handwriting but it was used by a lighter and thinner pen. It read..

"_I love you, First._"

My eyes grew after I read it. I immediately crumpled it with sheer force and stuffed it inside my bag. _What in the world is he thinking? Writing such a thing so recklessly. _The sound of the crumpling paper made general flinch and wake up from his slumber.

"First?" He whispered. "Is that you?"

I hesitated. "Hmn."

He felt his table, looking for something frantically. "Wh-where- "

"It's here." I said. "I saw it."

"I- I can explain." He frowned.

"You don't need to." I said monotonously. "I'll go home for today, General. I know you're busy but I really need some time for myself."

"D-don't go!" He had an arm reached out to me. "Please.. _Please_ don't leave me." He pleaded.

"I have no need to be here, General." I said tiredly. "You can always ask for the replacement to help you out." I said bitterly.

"I don't like her." He said honestly. "I prefer to be with you rather than anyone else."

"Doesn't seem like it." I said with a straight face. "I came in here and you were laughing with her."

"I can't just shove her away like that, First. I just met her today." He furrowed his eyebrows.

"I don't believe you." I blurted out.

"Stop being jealous already.. It's not something to be jealous about.." He murmured.

"**I'm. Not. Jealous.**" I said sharply, keeping my tone down.

"If you're not jealous, then why are you angry at the fact that Victoria had 'replaced' you? And the fact the Victoria was here beside me and not you?"

"_Stop right there_. I never said anything about the second one." I slitted my eyes.

"But I could feel that way, First. You may not say it, but it's pretty obvious." He smiled sadly. He stood up and went in front of me.

"I have to go." I said. Again, he stopped me from my tracks by holding my wrist.

"You promised me you'll stay. You promised me you'll never leave." He looked down.

"I also need time for myself." I muttered.

"Stay here, First." He circled his arms around my waist. "Don't go anywhere without me."

I pushed him away. "We had a deal. Don't forget. We're at the HQ." he just hugged me again, not listening.

"I won't let you go unless you confess that you felt jealous."

"_There's no way in hell that's happening._"

"Then you go home. I'll just call for Victoria then." He said with a straight face. I stomped on his foot hard. "**Ouch**! First, hey what was that for?"

"Then fine. If you say so." I struggled to get out from his arms but he won't budge.

"Hmmm," his face was smug. "You really were _jealous_, huh?"

"**NO**."

He inched his face closer. "Then would you mind it if I do this to Victoria?"

"Don't even _dare_." I muttered. My eye twitched at the words I blurted out. _Crap, it wasn't intentional._

"_Bingo_." He chuckled. He pressed his lips on my forehead. "Please stay, First."

"No." I said straightforwardly.

He kissed both my cheeks. "Please, please stay."

"No."

He kissed my lips. "Don't leave. _Please_?"

I hesitated. "I'll go."

The office door creaked open. I pushed general away from me as hard as I could and acted normally.

"General!" Victoria came skipping inside. I bit my lip hard. I can't believe she would actually show up at the wrong time. I rolled my eyes at her back. "I brought you some food and I became lonely so I visited you." She had the puppy eyes look that was so irritatingly disgusting. She clung her arms to general's. I glared at her for it, but she just gave me the victorious evil grin.

"I- I'm not actually hungry, Victoria." General said to her. I clenched my fists and turned for the exit.

"I have to go." I hissed through my teeth. _I can't take this any longer. Victoria's dangling general in front of me. What in the world does she intend to do?_

"W-_wait_, First! Where are you going?" I looked over my shoulder to see general scrambling out of Victoria's grasp and reached out to me.

"I'm eating alone then I'll head home." I answered monotonously.

"N-no" general groaned as he broke free of Victoria. "First, let me come with you."

"_What's this_? General, you're actually choosing to go with this _stupid ugly girl_?" Victoria gave me a dirty look. I turned around to look at her fully and return her deathly glares.

General suddenly took a step towards Victoria and landed a heavy hit on her cheek. My eyes grew at what I saw. "Don't you **_dare_** say that about my **_most precious_** subordinate, you witch." She backed away due to the sudden impact.

"**_Why?_**" She shouted while holding the cheek that received the blow. "_Why do you care about her so much?!_" She was getting tearful.

"Why, you say?" General asked angrily. He felt for my hand and intwined our fingers. I blushed at it and looked down on the floor. "_Because I love her._" My eye twitched._ Is he joking me or what?_

This time, it was me who was giving her the victorious evil grin. _That's what you get when you try to take away something that's mine._

I pulled general's hand and lead him outside, leaving the flirty girl behind. Thank goodness that no one's around or else they would've seen us holding hands. We reached the lunch area and found everyone there eating their meals. I let go of his hands and tugged his sleeve to sit down on an empty table as I get food for the both of us.

I sat down next to general quietly. The small conversations of the others could be heard everywhere.

"Here you go, general." I handed him his food. After the incident in general's office, something has really been bothering me. "Uh, general?" I looked at him, leaving my food untouched.

"Yes?"

"Who's that Victoria girl anyway?" I asked in confusion. _Why is she even here?_

"A new recruit, I guess." He shrugged, not looking at me and not caring about the topic.

"An alchemist?"

"Nope. She said she just specializes on bows, whips and knives." He took another bite. "She will be ranked later by the führer."

"_Tch_. I hope gets assigned to another HQ, somewhere very far away from here like the North or something." I rolled my eyes. "Maybe even on another planet. Yes, that girl will definitely fit there."

He chuckled. "You really hate her, don't you?" He smiled.

"More than hate, I despise her." I gave off a dark aura. "I want her to disappear." _She doesn't belong here. She will ruin my good time- my precious time in doing what I love._ I took the last bite and stood up. "I'll go home now, General." I muttered. For some reason, he didn't stop me from going. I walked down the narrow hallway to go to the exit. As I walk in deeper and farther, I felt a hand grab my wrist and pulled me inside the storage room.

"Riza!" A voice called me quietly. I recognized the familiar tone.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Wha- _Maria Ross?_"

"Shh!" She hushed me. "Don't go home yet. I still want to talk to you. Also, let's watch the ceremony for the new recruit. The incident a while ago.. It's because of _her_, right?" She smiled in the darkness. "I don't know the whole story but I won't let anyone get away after hurting my friends." She said fiercely.

"But-" she cut me off.

"She seemed so suspicious." She clicked her tongue in disgust. "I also think she's trying to throw you out so she could get General Mustang for herself." My insides churned. I couldn't hide my anger anymore.

I sighed heavily and glared in the darkness. _Victoria you **flirt**. I'm killing you a thousand ways in my mind._

"Ne, Riza.." She whispered. I looked up to meet her eyes. "Let's have a girl to girl talk just this once."

I couldn't explain why but I got so nervous after I heard that. _What could she possibly say? Did she learn about general and me?_ I caught my breath.

"What's going on between you and General Mustang?" She sounded eager to hear it. _Crap, this is bad._

"N-nothing!" I laughed. "What's this about, Maria Ross?"

"I'm sorry," she laughed with me. "but I just thought there was something going on." She held my wrists. "Don't worry, Riza. Love is not extremely forbidden here. You can always turn to me when you need anything."

I breathed. "For the sake of my good reputation in my job, I'd prefer it if I won't involve myself in such reckless ventures." I smiled at her. "Also, General and I don't have that kind of relationship. It's just a usual superior-and-subordinate kind of closeness."

"Eh, that's too bad." She sounded unsatisfied. "But it's your character to be like that anyway. Although, Riza you're old enough to get involved in things such as love. Once you feel it, don't let it go anymore."

"I'll take that in mind." I smiled. "But I'm not really certain if General takes love into consideration too." I'm just inventing stuff to hide it. It pains me to lie to Maria Ross but I made a deal with General so I'll stay loyal to it.

"General called you as his '_most precious_', right?" She winked at me. My face turned into bright red.

"_Y-you heard that_?" My jaw dropped. My face was burning. This girl... How much did she hear?

We heard somebody call down from the hallway. "Assemble, everyone! The ceremony will start in 10 minutes." We waited until no more footsteps were heard before we come out from the cramped room.

I started walking down the hall.

"Riza.. You're a good liar, aren't you? I heard general say he loves you and yet you deny that you have no special relationship." I heard her say to herself. I heard it loud and clear but pretended not to.

She grabbed my wrist. I winced and turned around to look at her. "Wait, we'll watch the ceremony from the top."

* * *

Maria Ross took me on top of the 3-story building. We could see the full view of the central HQ and the field inside the military premises where the ceremony for the witch would be held.

Everyone was perfectly aligned and seated. There on the stage sat the fuhrer and beside him was the general. I was staring at general for a long time. Somewhere in my chest wants to be beside him right at this moment. It hurts to think that he didn't stop me from going the last time. _Now that I think about it, it's very contradicting. When he stops me from going, I push him away and say that I will. If he doesn't stop me, somewhere inside me wants him to stop me from going anywhere. What on earth is this? Is this really part of love or am I just crazy?_

"It's starting!" Maria Ross pointed at the scene. We watched patiently as the witch gets officially recruited in the military. _I'm actually hoping for a miracle that she gets kicked out right here, right now._ There was an unexpected turn out of events in the middle of the ranking.

"I, the fuhrer Grumman hereby rank you, Victoria Hale, as Second Lieutenant at the Eastern HQ-" the grumman was cut off, rendering a shock to everyone.

"Uh sir, may I please be recruited here?" Victoria said.

The fuhrer grunted. "May you please state your reason?"

"I just want to." _**What the**.. This girl knows no bounds_. The murmurs of the people were getting louder.

"You have guts, Second Lieutenant." The fuhrer looked down on her. _I know it because I have sharp eyes. Don't judge me. I'm a sharp shooter._ "Very well, then I appoint you as my personal assistant-" he was cut off again.

"Sir, out of due respect but may I please be appointed as General Mustang's _partner_ instead?" **WHAT THE FREAKING HELL, YOU WITCH. **My eyes grew, my jaw dropped and I clenched my fists so hard. Maria Ross held my hand. "I just think that being your assistant is a bit too much on my first time here in the military." **I WILL KILL YOU.**

The murmurs grew louder. "Second Lieutenant, I believe First Lieutenant Hawkeye is already his partn-" he was cut off, yet again.

"Not partner, sir. _Assistant. Subordinate. **Underling**_." She smirked. **_THIS SHIT._** I saw General wanting to stand up, but he resisted.

"**_THAT WITCH._**" I shouted. Maria Ross locked my arms from the back.

"Riza, _calm down!_" She struggled.

_I'm sorry, everyone. This is gonna get ugly._ I reached for the sniper on my back and shot one just right beside her foot. Everyone flinched and looked for signs where the bullet came from.

"Sniper's bullet sound.. _Sniper_? _First_?! Where are you?" General said through the mic.

I finally revealed myself. Maria Ross let go of me and for some reason I survived the 3 story jump. I ran with all my might towards the stage. "**I WILL KILL YOU, VICTORIA**" My veins were about to explode from anger. The other people were bringing me down but I pushed them with full force and directed for Victoria who was standing calmly beside the fuhrer.

"Wow she's tough." I heard someone say. "10 soldiers can't even hold her down"

I bit my lip hard and jumped on stage and landed a punch on her face. _FINALLY_. "**_GO TO HELL YOU WITCH_**"

She stood up, not wincing at all and returned me the punch. "**I'LL BRING YOU WITH ME**"

"**_I'D RATHER GO TO HELL THAN LET YOU TAKE AWAY WHAT'S MINE_**" I pulled her hair with my right hand and my left grasping her neck. She was doing the same to me.

"_You've had your time with the general! It's about time for a replacement for a half-witted ugly person like you!_" She bellowed.

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU-**" Two soldiers pulled me back and two soldiers pulled her back as well. When we were about 10 meters away from the stage, still struggling from the arms of the soldiers, I pulled out my handgun while she pulled out her knife.

"_STOP IT, YOU TWO!_" The fuhrer shouted, but nobody listened. In a flash, I pulled the trigger and aimed for her shoulder while she threw her knife on my arm.

"**AAAGH**" We both kneeled down from the pain. I coughed out blood. Again, we aimed for each other another time.

"I_ SAID STOP IT_" No one still listened to the fuhrer, we were both angry. I shot her appendix while she shot my right chest.

I lay down on the stage on a pool of blood. My hands were shaking. The soldiers were kneeling down beside us, too shocked from the commotion. I held on the both knives that were pierced through my body and took them out. I howled in pain and curled my body on the floor. I closed my eyes shut. Blood trickled down my mouth.

After a while, everyone on stage became silent. I opened an eye while panting hard, holding my deep wounds. General stood up and reached for something in mid-air in front of him.

"Carry First Lieutenant and get her to the infirmary." Whispered the soldier next to me. I felt my body being lifted up.

"_Don't touch her as you like. Put her down!_" General shouted. I was brought back on the floor and I struggled to sit down. The general kneeled beside me.

"First," he breathed. "_Why are you doing something so reckless?_"

I glanced at Victoria who was looking at us with wide eyes. "I.. I suddenly got furious, I'm sorry Gener-"

General suddenly circled me in his arms very tight. "Don't you _ever_. **Ever** do this again." He sobbed. "**Ever**."

I groaned in pain. "I- I'm sorry- _ack_!" I panted and coughed out more blood.

He caressed my hair. "Shh, shh, don't speak anymore, First. You'll be fine."

"Roy, let her be taken to the infirmary please. Her wounds are deep!" I heard Jean Havoc shout at General. "And _you_! Take Victoria to the infirmary as well. As much as possible, put them in separate rooms."

I was still shaking from the pain. My face was turning white and pale from the huge loss of blood. General cradled me in his arms. I closed my eyes again. I felt a cloth tie up on my shoulder to my chest and my arm to stop the bleeding. I couldn't feel my whole body. Everything was numb. Tears were streaming down my face.

I opened my eyes again. My face was inches away from General's. His facial expression says that he's really worried. He lifted a hand to wipe away the blood on my face. He probably felt that there's blood all over me.

I was carried on a stretcher. Victoria was taken away first.

"First," I could hear General catching up to me desperately. There was someone guiding him while he was walking, but I couldn't recognize who. My eyesight was getting blurry and darker. "First, _wait_." His voice cracked.

"General Mustang, please stay out of this for now. She needs to get healed, sir." I heard someone say.

"_Riza_!" I recognized Maria Ross's voice. By then, my eyes were completely closed. "Riza why did you do that?! You almost got both of you killed!" I wanted to apologize but I'm feeling too numb to move.

"I'm sorry, Second Lieutenant. She has to get healed right now." The same voice from before said.

"Ge... gen-" I whispered very softly it's almost impossible to hear. "-eral.." My vision became completely black then I lost my consciousness.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. I found myself in a hospital bed in an unfamiliar place. Maybe they really took me to the hospital. My whole right side felt numb. I glanced at the huge window beside the bed. It was already evening..

I suddenly felt an unbearable pain coming from the right side of my body. I winced at the pain and looked around the room for signs of help. I just realized that I wasn't alone in the room. Little by little I could feel my right arm. I slightly lifted my head.

"General?" I murmured. He had his fingers interlocked with mine and he fell asleep on his arms at the side of the bed. I smiled to myself. _General, I'm sorry if I made you worry._.

I struggled carefully in sitting up, not hurting myself again. I was biting my lip hard as to not make noise and waking up general. Unfortunately, he did.

He suddenly lifted his head and turned to me. My movements probably shook him awake. "First?" He muttered. "Are you awake?" He squeezed my hand a little.

"Yes, I am." I answered. His eyes lit up and he stood up to get closer to me.

He used his free hand to feel for my face and caressed it. "Don't move too much, you now have stitches." He sighed. _Oh so that's what I felt a while ago_.. "You scared me back there, First.. Especially now that I'm blind, I couldn't really see what's going on.."

"General, what happened to Victoria? What about her position?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"The führer appointed the both of you as my partner as punishment for not listening to him this morning." He said monotonously.

I made a sound of disgust. "This is so _pathetic_." I have to work with that witch.

"But what happened back there? I thought you already went home?"

"I was supposed to but Maria Ross took me up to the top of the building to spy on the witc- uh _new girl_." I slitted my eyes. "She plans to throw me out and she said some horrible things about me. She even wanted to take you all for herself." _Yeah the last one really made me angry. I have to really practice being honest_.

"So you got angry because you thought she was gonna take me away from you?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Something like that."

He smiled. "So you got jealous?" He continued to caress my cheek with his thumb.

I hesitated. "No."

"You're a good liar, do you know that, First?" He frowned. I heard Maria Ross say the same too.

I sighed heavily. "Fine. I don't want to argue with you. Yeah, maybe I got jealous. Maybe a little bit." I slitted my eyes.

He smiled and kissed me on the lips once. "Is it really a little bit, First?"

"Yeah.." I hesitated. "Or maybe I did. I just did."

He kissed me again. "You _just did_? Really?" He was testing me and it's getting kind of awkward. "If you _just did_, then what were the death threats and the gun shooting for?" His face was smug.

"Fine." I said fiercely. "I really got jealous okay? As in _really jealous._" He just chuckled and kissed me, yet again. "Maybe _a lot _jealous." I whispered. _Ugh. I hate being honest. It sucks._

"I know you were, First. I was just waiting for you to say it directly. You failed to do so just this morning but now, finally you did." He grinned. "It may seem imprudent but I felt happy that you got jealous."

I blushed hard. "Shut up."

He slowly went to the left side of the bed and sat down beside me. He cradled me in his arms and leaned his head on top of mine. He pressed his lips on the top of my head.

"General, if we were seen right now, you're the next one that I'll put to the hospital." I said threateningly.

"Don't worry. I asked them to leave me here." He said calmly.

I slightly leaned my head on his chest. He had his right arm over my shoulder while his left held my left hand. I closed my eyes. _I'm starting to get the hang of this love thing.. _It's very ironic how a blind man made me see what love is.. No- he made me _feel_ it.

After a few minutes of silence, I opened my eyes and looked up to him. "First, I can feel you staring at me." We laughed together. "What's the matter?" The corner of his lips curved up.

"Nothing." I giggled. "Nothing at all."

He chuckled. "That's what I like about you, First. You're a fierce and scary warrior most of the time and I like how strong you could be." He breathed. "And also, when you show your cute and girly side, I realized that you're not just pure warrior inside after all. I like that too." he smiled. "I like _every_ side of you."

"What in the world was that for?" I tried not to show any signs of flattery.

"Nothing." He smiled and leaned down to press his lips on mine. "First.." He murmured.

"What?" I muttered on his lips.

"I love you."

I squeezed his hand very very hard, and he flinched. "Stop saying nonsense, you idiot."

"_**But I really do.**_" He frowned. "I'm not joking, First. _I love you._"

I slitted my eyes then widened them calmly afterwards. "Come here, you idiot." I sighed then smiled. He smiled too and kissed me again. I pulled back slightly. "Me too, General. _I love you_." Again, he pressed his lips to mine while I continually respond to his sweet kisses.

* * *

Yay! Please wait for the next chapter :) Let me know your comments and insights, thank you! Please don't forget to write a review :)


	4. It's Hard To Hide It

Hey guys, do you like the story so far? *blink blink* *shines* Oh yeah I forgot to inform you guys something. People change as time passes by, right? Also, they change when they get involved in these problematic things such as love, right? That is why when you notice changes in the characters, please use this as my reason. :) It was really intentional on my part. Thank you :)

* * *

_bang bang bang bang._ "Yosh, bullseye." I muttered to myself as I reloaded my handgun. I looked to my right to see Victoria in a pose ready to throw multiple knives at once.

The führer made me and Victoria training 3 times harder than the rest as additional punishment for not listening to him. For every station in training, both of us will get 3 additional hours nonstop. For example in jogging around the field, after the usual number of rounds, only Victoria and I would keep on running for 3 more hours.

I wiped the sweat on my temples with my sleeve. I saw three knives fly towards the target at full speed followed by two more. My eyes grew as I saw how good Victoria really is. The first three landed on the center of the head while the following two landed on the center of the heart. "Not bad, Hale." I grunted.

"You're pretty good too, Hawkeye." She grunted back. She flicked her wavy brunette hair to her back as she glanced at my target. "Wanna have a competition on who's better?" She smirked.

"Nothing could make me happier." I smiled an evil grin.

I aimed at my target while she aimed on hers. We both shot multiple times in unbelievable speed, not stopping at all. I could feel everyone who was watching give off a worried and tense aura.

"Eh.. umm.. Will they be alright?" Kain Fuery asked nervously. I immediately reloaded my gun. "They both just got out of the hospital"

"Don't worry about them. It's normal." Heymans Breda chuckled.

"Hmm, that Victoria chick is pretty good." I heard Jean Havoc say. "She can actually match up to First Lieutenant Hawkeye."

"They've been on it for 2 hours after we've stopped." Kain Fuery said. "Don't they get tired?"

Victoria put down her knives and turned to me with a hand on her waist. "Yeah, Hawkeye. Haven't you grown tired yet?" She raised an eyebrow.

I reloaded my gun and turned back to her. "I don't recall feeling that way." I slitted my eyes. "How about you, Hale? Feeling tired already? You've already stopped."

"Not at all." She smirked at me. "I won't stop until you give up."

"I'd say the same to you."

"It's clear who the winner is anyway."

"Yeah." I grunted. Then we both said, "_Me_." Our eyes twitched and gave off a dark aura.

"Victory will me mine, you _moley knife-lover flirty brunette_." I hissed at her.

"Actually, victory lies in my name Victoria, you _overly-attached obsessive gun-freak jealous blondie._" She hissed back.

I took a step towards her. "**Why you-**"

"First Lieutenant Hawkeye! Second Lieutenant Hale! Run 100 rounds around the field!" It was the führer's bellows coming from behind us. "_**Now**_!"

"Yes, sir!" Victoria and I saluted then glared at each other before directing to the field.

The first 5 rounds were priceless. Victoria and I dissolved into a meaningless race, not wanting to be overpowered by the other.

"**_This is not a race! Do not let your emotions stir you up, ladies!_**" führer Grumman seemed mad and exhausted from giving us punishments. "**_One more time you disobey me and I will make you run around this field for a whole week! You got that?!_**"

"Yes, sir!" We panted.

I'm beginning to grow really tired. I could feel the energy draining out of my body. My speed slowed down and I looked up the sky as I continue to pace forward. The sun was setting. I tried to calm myself by remembering the time when General and I watched the sunset together. After a long while, I lost track in counting. _How many rounds have I finished already? 20? 15?_

"Hey Hale!" I shouted from over my shoulder.

"What?"

"How many rounds have we done?"

"Almost at 28!" She glanced at her watch. "It will take us 'til after dinnertime to finish. Probably."

I sighed heavily. My lungs were gonna give out and yet we weren't even halfway. My legs were getting even more numb. My shirt is already drenched in sweat and it's disturbing me a bit.

"Giving up already, blondie?" She laughed from behind.

I slitted my eyes. "As if!" I dashed farther and faster, away from her.

* * *

The sun has completely set. The moon was the only source of light we see. My vision became slightly blurry due to fatigue. My stomach was grumbling loud. Victoria and I never had taken any meals during the whole day. I'm sure Victoria's probably hungry as well at the moment.

"**70th round**!" The führer shouted with his megaphone. "Faster, ladies! Is that all you've got huh?!"

"Gaaah this is torture, you know?!" I heard Victoria complain.

"There's nothing we could do. Just do as you're told." I said coldly. "The more you complain, the more you grow tired." I say that but deep inside, I'm also complaining.

* * *

"**91st round**!" The führer bellowed.

Oftentimes, both Victoria and I would trip down and kneel on the ground. My feet were already aching from running. I think I even got a sprain. For every time we fall down, the führer just forces us back up. I hated it but I know I have to do it.

The atmosphere was getting cooler. We were both drenched in sweat, and if we stay longer in the cold afterwards, we could catch a horrible cold.

"Still keeping up, Hawkeye?" Victoria said, panting on the ground.

"I can manage." I wiped the sweat on the forehead.

"Woah. Are these girls immortal? They've been running and training since morning." I heard Vato Falman say as we passed by the watching people.

"It's a good way to build up your muscles!" Major Armstrong beamed.

"Please don't mess up their lives with yours." Maria Ross said monotonously.

* * *

"Last Round!"

My heart lifted. Finally only a few steps til the end. I can finally rest. I found myself coughing continuously. The atmosphere is getting colder and colder. I'm starting to feel sick and hot. I paused for a while and placed a hand on my neck. "Ah, I'm burning." I coughed hard.

"My stitches are hurting me- _ugh_." I looked over to Victoria and saw her clutching her side.

"I don't feel good too." I breathed deeply. My throat fell dry and stiff. I continued to cough as I walk to the end.

As soon as both of us passed the final round, all those who watched gave us towels and a lot of water. Rebecca took hold of my arms and I collapsed on her shoulder. I glanced tiredly at Victoria who was being helped by the others as well.

"Riza! Can you stand? I have brought you some extra clothes." Rebecca patted my head and I closed my eyes.

"Let's take her back to the general's office after she changes her clothes. She must be tired." I heard 2nd Lieutenant Breda say. I felt so tired. I want everyone to keep quiet. I want to sleep.

I felt someone feel my neck. "She's burning! Get her medicine from the infirmary. We'll take things from here." It was Maria Ross's voice. It was the last thing I heard. After that, I became unconscious.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open slowly. I felt a strange sense of de ja vu. I turned my head from side to side to know where I am. I realized I was at General's office lying on the couch. Like before, I thought I was alone. I felt my left hand being held by another hand.

"General?" My voice cracked. He turned his head in my direction.

"Oh, you're awake now." He smiled. "Don't move too much, you're burning with fever." He reached out to press the wet cloth on my forehead. "You alright?"

"Hmn." I blinked slowly. "How about you, General? How's your work?" I whispered.

"I've been several times as busy. Looks like the military is becoming really busy these days. There were several murder cases all over Amestris. It was said to be only 1 murderer because of the way all the casualties were killed. His identity is still unknown so we've all been very busy finding out who." He said. "He has been constantly killing several people in a day, so everyone's trying to tell the civilians to evacuate and be extra careful."

"Ah.. Is that so?" I whispered monotonously. "I'm sorry, General.. I'm useless right at this moment."

General squeezed my hand. "It's alright. Even if both of my assistants were unavailable today, I still managed to do it."

I smiled. "Well that's new. As far as I know, you don't really do your work, General. You always idle around and smile foolishly as you watch us do your own work."

He laughed embarrassingly. "Well, I had no choice but to do it." He laughed harder. He came closer to me and leaned down to press his lips to mine. "Sleep for now, First. I'll ask the others to take you home in a while. For now just stay here and recover fast." I did what he told and closed my eyes, leaned on my side and drifted to sleep. _You matured a bit, General_.

* * *

A month have have already past since then. The murder case still hasn't been solved, and it drove the military crazy. We spent more time in finding the true identity of the killer. More victims were adding up, and worst of all, most of the victims were innocent. Every day we would spend out time in the military until midnight just to frantically uncover the killer's identity.

"**Damn that murderer!**" General banged his fists on his desk, making all of us turn to him. "He's toying with us! Probably he's already laughing in the shadows thinking that he still hasn't been caught."

"General, calm down." I said.

"Are we about to get sent out to the city to search for him?" Victoria asked, looking over the pile of papers she was sorting out.

"Major Armstrong and his subordinates are the ones assigned for the search today." Captain Falman said.

"Yeah but, won't they have a hard time in searching the whole city with just them?" 2nd Lieutenant Breda asked.

"That's right, General. Shouldn't we help them?" Sergeant Major Fuery added.

General slitted his eyes. 'Wait for my signal. If there would be another day when he kills several people in one day, we'll all go search."

"Yes, sir." We all responded.

I viewed my clipboard. "Sir, how would we be able to know the identity of the murderer if all his victims are 'mysteriously killed while on their sleep'?"

2nd Lieutenant Breda clicked his tongue. "That's horrible. Some reports even say the murderer would use knives to stab victims while they sleep and leave the knife pierced on the body. But when the police arrives to check the crime scene, no fingerprints nor evidence were found anywhere."

"We're competing with an expert escaping murderer. I believe he planned all of this even before he kills." Victoria leaned her cheek on her palm. "Although he just manages to escape capture and leave evidence, his way of killing isn't complicated at all." She sighed. "Are you sure no one has ever seen this man or maybe even just a silhouette of him?"

"No." I replied quickly. "All reports and the cases since a month ago state that no one has ever seen anyone suspicious or has seen anyone near the places where the victims were sleeping before they were killed." I puckered my lips as I stare at my clipboard. "Now that's mysterious."

"Captain Falman," General said, rotating his hair to the direction of the window. "Any moves from any of the Homunculi?"

"None, sir." Captain Falman replied.

"Very well. Continue your search tomorrow. Go home now. You all need a good night sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be a busy day." General announced. Everyone packed up and left the room afterwards, everyone except for me.

I continued to write all the things we discussed on the clipboard. But after a while, a thought suddenly came to my head. For the past whole month, general and I seemed like we were back to how we used to be. It was as if ever since the day on the fields never happened. We rarely had time alone, we barely talked about personal stuffs, we rarely showed affection for each other. All our time were allotted for the search of the serial killer. Isn't it better like this? If General and I don't show our love for each other, it won't be a hindrance to our jobs. This past month has been going on like that. Are our feelings for each other true or just a mere infatuation? I really think it's better if General won't concern himself to me as long as he's busy with work. I don't want him to lose his attention just because of me. I want him to focus. Maybe I have to give us some space and let him be on his own for a while.

I fixed all the papers that were left behind by Victoria. General heard noises from my direction. "Eh? Who's still there?"

"Me, sir." I sighed.

"First." He smiled. "Why are you still here? I thought I already asked you to go?"

"I still finished the reports, General. But now I'm done." I said monotonously.

"I missed talking to you alone, First."

I placed down the stack of paper I was holding. "General, could you call me 'Lieutenant' or 'First Lieutenant' like how you used to?"

I heard him walking slowly towards me. "Eh? Why so suddenly?"

"To avoid the misunderstandings of the others. People have been asking me what's my real relationship with you." I said straightforwardly. "Also, it's better if we should stop showing affections for each other for now. It will just be a hindrance to your job."

"First- _lieutenant_, how about our deal? I thought it was allowed if we were alone?" He reached for my arm and frowned.

"General, I noticed the difference when we don't do those things and when we do." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Believe me, it's better if you don't concern yourself with love first. Your job- I mean, _our_ job is important to us. We shouldn't have time for love especially on busy moments like these." I sighed. "Also, for the past whole month, we both survived in not showing love for each other, right? It went well. You became even more hardworking than you have ever been. It's better if you're like that, General. I think..." I breathed heavily. "I think this is not the right time for love."

"I- I can handle both at the same time.." He muttered.

"If you're aiming for the top, then you should devote your whole life to it. There should be no hindrances nor distractions." I paused. Saying this is weighing on my chest but I'm serious about it. "General, do you understand what I'm saying?" He was staring blankly at my face. I couldn't read his eyes nor his mind and it's worrying me a bit.

After a while, he nodded. "I do but.." he hugged me. "isn't there another way?"

"It's the only way I think of." I said. "All I'm asking is for us to talk like how we used to before. To call me 'lieutenant' or 'first lieutenant', to devote our lives to our job and to act the way we do just like what we've been doing for the past month. It shouldn't be so hard."

He tightened his grip on me and leaned down to kiss my cheek. "It's hard but I'll try." He smiled.

I pushed him away from me gently. "Thanks for understanding, general. It's just that.. I think this is the right age but not the right time for love.." I sighed. "I'm not shoving you away from my life, sir. I'm just setting my priorities right."

"Last question." General said suddenly.

"What is it?"

"I just want to make sure.." He inhaled. "I will do what you say but.. Will your feelings for me change?"

I hesitated. "I can't be certain, General. We never know what's gonna happen." I turned for the door but he grabbed my hand. "Wha-?"

"Just for tonight. Please?" He pleaded.

"I can't, General." I freed my hand but he still took it.

"Until you escort me inside my car. Just until there." He pleaded again. "It's an order from your senior, first lieutenant." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes irritatingly and lead him outside the office room after closing the lights. I let go of his hand as soon as I escorted him back on his car. "General.." I breathed, lowering my head. "Please don't concern yourself with me too much." I said suddenly.

"Wha- what are you saying? Hey firs-" I cut him off.

"It's a nuisance." I turned around and walked home, leaving him alone and shocked. _It's hard to be cold towards him but I hope someday he realizes I'm doing this for his sake._

* * *

The next day came. Like always, we were all drowned with reports and paperwork in front of us.

"Captain Falman, 2nd Lieutenant Breda, tell the state alchemists that they're also asked by the fuhrer to join today's search. It seems the killer has been making moves once again." General ordered. "Sergeant Major Fuery, tell your higher ups about the most recent case." He added. "2nd lieutenant Havoc, inform the Elric brothers about the recent case and ask if they could help somehow. We're lacking employments for the search. Since Edward can't use alchemy anymore, if Alphonse would be willing then it's your job to assign where he should be placed in the search." He added again. "2nd lieutenant Hale, take part in the search as well. I'm sure your knowledge and skills will be a good help to the other alchemists."

"Yes sir!" They saluted.

"But General, why isn't Hawkeye given a task?" Victoria glared at me.

"I will hear no complaints." General raised a hand to stop her. "Now if you understand, then go." Now that's weird.

Victoria pouted her lips and cuddled general in front of us. "Okay, fine." She clung onto his arm flirting him. I slitted my eyes and directed my attention to the papers in front of me. "Can't I at least get a good luck and good bye from you?" My eyes grew.

The others grew silent as they stared at Victoria and General flirting. "Then good bye and good luck, Victoria." He smiled and patted her head. Victoria blushed and hugged general tightly then skipped outside. I tried my very best to keep my face calm and composed. _What is this feeling again? Why did General suddenly do that to Victoria when he usually shoves her away?_

"G- general..." 2nd lieutenant Breda said nervously. "Is.. Victoria your.. girlfriend or something?" My head shot up.

"Do what I'm asking you to do. All of you go now." General said monotonously. They followed him and walked outside. _What was that_...

"Very nice, General." I said sarcastically, continuing to write.

"I just did what I have to do." He stretched his arms forward and leaned his back on his chair.

My blood was boiling inside of me without knowing why. That's why I said an unnecessary thing, "You and Victoria actually make a good pair." I stood up, left my unfinished work and walked outside.

* * *

There I go again.. Whenever I can't hold in my emotions, I just walk away. I washed my face in the bathroom and took few deep breaths.

"Hey Riza!" Rebecca came inside the bathroom.

"Hey!" I smiled at her. "What's up?" She also washed her face.

"I'm doing really fine." She looked at me. "How about you?"

We both exited the bathroom and walked down the hall to the direction of general's office. "We're always busy. You know, especially because of the search for the serial killer."

"Me too, actually. I was even assigned for the search two days ago. We really found no clues." She sighed. "How's the new recruit?"

"Oh you mean Victoria? She's doing fine. She's really close with the general.." I trailed off.

Rebecca looked at my face. "You don't seem happy about it, Riza." She blinked twice. "Why, what's your relationship with General Mustang anyway?" She sounded eager to hear. A lot of people have been asking me this and I'm growing tired of it.

I breathed. "Nothing."

"Ehh.. that's boring. Are you a couple?"

"_We're not a couple, Rebecca. We never were._" I replied, looking at the floor.

"Are you sure?" She frowned.

"Well, I guess you could say that we're more than friends but less than a couple." I smiled at her.

"No romantic feelings or whatsoever?"

"I don't want to." I said quickly. It got me thinking if what I just said was a lie or not. I know I lied but I'm also serious about what I said. Okay I'm confused. I just laughed at it. "Why would that even happen, Rebecca?" I laughed a little louder.

Rebecca stopped from her tracks. "Uh.. Riza."

"What?" I also stopped and looked at her.

She shakily pointed something in front of her. "I-.. I think General Mustang heard everything we said." she whispered.

I followed her gaze and saw general looking at our direction with wide eyes. He felt for the door and slammed it behind him. I gulped. "Did I.. say something wrong?"

"I think he's holding some special feelings for you and when he heard what we said, he got frustrated."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Ah.. Th- that's impossible, Rebecca." I laughed nervously. "I have to go."

* * *

Day by day I could feel General getting more and more distant from me. The lesser we talk, the more Victoria takes the chance to get closer to him. There were only rare times that general would actually give me something to do. I think he was avoiding the chances to talk to me. I tried to think if avoiding him was necessary or if it was just his choice to do so.

I tried to take it off my mind. And just like that, it's as if everything that we've been through ever since the day on the fields never really happened. General concentrated more on his work, which was good. Oftentimes I would help him out, but only when Victoria is not around. But even then, we still refuse to talk. I kinda got used to this way. I don't smile nor get angry at general. I only talk to him when it's about work and when it's important, and nothing else. Some people realized this but never really asked me nor General directly. I guess they were just afraid to know.

Also, after another few weeks of the frantic search for the serial killer, at long last he was finally caught.

Today, Victoria was given the day off. Like before Victoria came to the military, only General and I were left inside his office. The only difference was, we never talked the whole day. I just patiently waited for the evening to come after I finished all my work.

I took the calendar beside me and checked for my week's schedule. Oh crap, General's birthday is in 3 days. How can I approach him and greet him while we're in this situation? Will I even be able to greet him?

My phone rang, and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey 1st Lieutenant." It was 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross. "I've got a message from Major Armstrong for General Mustang. He says that everything is taken cared off and he could rest even just for a day. That's all." She ended the call.

_This is a problem. How will I say this to General?_ I frowned and covered my face in my hands. I breathed and stood up and walked towards the general. "General, Major Armstrong said that you could take a rest for tomorrow since everything is okay."

He sighed and looked outside the window. "Okay, thanks. You too, should take a rest tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir." I said monotonously.

"Ne, Lieutenant..." He paused. "Is the fact that we're ignoring each other making you happy and satisfied?"

I winced a little. "Uh.. I don't know." I breathed. "But I'm happy because you really are concentrating on your work more."

"Is having a relationship wrong for you?" He asked. It's getting weird how he suddenly asks these questions out of the blue.

I hesitated. "Not really, General. It just depends on how you set your priorities." I lowered my head. "I think that our jobs are more important as of now."

"Ne, Lieutenant.." His voice cracked. He showed his face to me. I got shocked when his eyes were glistening with tears. He looks like a kid that way. "Do you love me?" The tears streamed down his face.

It caught me speechless. I've never seen him this hurt before.. I couldn't answer his question.. After a while, he changed his question. "Do you.. still remember the promise we made on that field?"

"Yeah. '_Promise me you'll be here. Promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me you'll stay._'" I recalled.

"Does it.." He wiped his tears with his sleeve. "Does it still apply?"

I hesitated for a while. "General, it now only applies for work. I'll protect you, I'll be here for you, I'll never leave your side, and I'll stay. But it just applies for work."

"Why did the 'us' suddenly change?"

"General, you're making me repeat everything I've said. Sir.. I think.. _I just think_ it's not yet the right time." I frowned. My own words hurt me badly but as long as I know it's for general's sake, I'm gonna do it.

"Lieutenant.. I- uh.." He sniffed. "Ah, never mind. You can go now.. Thanks for the hard work."

That triggered tears on my eyes. I took my bag and headed for the door. As I was about to close it behind me, I heard General say, "Why do people make promises they won't be able to keep?" then I fully closed the door.

_General, I'm so sorry.. I don't wan't to see you cry again because of me... This is all my fault._

* * *

I got home and opened my bedroom door, only to find Maria Ross and Rebecca inside.

"_EH?_" I accidentally dropped my bag as I held on the door knob. "_Wh-why are you both here?_"

"We sense girl problems." Rebecca laughed loudly.

"Yeah and we just wanted to have more talks with you, Riza." Maria Ross smiled.

I smiled back at them. "Uh.. F- fine, then. Maybe I can tell you some." I guess I can trust just the both of them with this.. I know I wouldn't be able to hide it forever anyway.

"YAY! This is the first time that Riza will actually tell us her true feelings!" Rebecca cheered.

I changed my clothes and all three of us gathered on my bed and they both listened attentively to everything I said. I started talking about the day on the fields until the day I got sick from fatigue. I never left out anything. Even the times when general and I would kiss, I also told them that. Everything. I spilled my heart out to them. When I got to the part where I told general that it's not the right time, I started to tear up.

"I just.. I just don't want to be a hindrance to General, you know.." I lowered my head. "I don't want him to go but I also want him to be on his own so he could concentrate on his work.."

"I _knew_ there was something between you and General." Maria Ross said. "That's reasonable, Riza. But I think you should have explained more thoroughly to General what you're planning to do and what your thoughts are. He'll end up not knowing anything at all. He won't understand."

"I felt like I was shoving him away all this time.." I sighed.

"But you're just doing it on purpose but you don't mean it, right? Your thoughts are the opposite?" Rebecca raised her eyebrows.

"Something like that.. I want him to let me go but at the same time I want him to pull me back. I want him to let me leave but I want him to make me stay. I'm so confused. I want to get more of his attention, but I don't really understand anything about what I'm doing." I buried my face in my palms.

"Girls are usually like that, Riza. It's normal." Maria Ross patted my back. "You just love the General that much, right?"

I froze. "Uh.. I don't know about that. Maybe I'm just possessive. For some reason, I don't like it when Victoria clings on to her like they're in a relationship or something. Yeah okay I want the general to notice me but, I don't know about that love thing." I frowned.

"Think about it more, Riza. If you don't understand anything, both of us are here." Rebecca smiled.

Maria Ross's phone rang and she answered it and put it on loudspeaker. "Hello?"

"2nd Lieutenant, this is Sergeant Brosh. I have called to inform you something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"It's about what you asked me yesterday. About Dr. Marcoh."

Maria Ross looked at us. "1st Lieutenant Hawkeye and 2nd Lieutenant Catalina is here. It's safe for them to hear it too. Go on."

"I have confirmed that Dr. Marcoh has a philosopher's stone left." We all gasped. "I went to his place just now. I explained and tried to convince him that it is for the better of Amestris."

"What is this about, Maria Ross?" I asked.

"I asked Sergeant Brosh to look for a philosopher's stone from Dr. Marcoh. I thought that it could help everyone. I thought that if we could use that to cure General Mustang's blindness, then he would be able to move freely and he would be able to lead this country better." Maria Ross smiled innocently.

"Yeah and Dr. Marcoh approved of it." Sergeant Brosh added.

"That's good! So, where does he live?" Rebecca asked.

"No wait. Can I ask a favor from you all?" I asked nervously. "Can Dr. Marcoh just come here instead in 3 days' time?"

"Why 3 days?" Sergeant Brosh asked.

"I just think that it's better if he gets cured on his birthday.." I smiled.

"AH!" Maria Ross beamed. "Let Dr. Marcoh come here and Riza will surprise General about this. Riza, let this be your gift for General!"

"Good idea." Rebecca nodded. "Then General and Riza will be able to sort out their problems." She grinned. "It's hitting 2 birds with one stone."

"Eh? Is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course." All three of them replied simultaneously.

"... Okay." I laughed softly. "Thank you guys."

* * *

Today is general's birthday. Yes, another 3 days have past. Everyone who knew the plan that was made that night kept it a secret from the rest. Dr. Marcoh will be picked up by Sergeant Brosh once I signal him to do so. I thought of doing this in the morning but..

"Ge-" I got cut off.

"General!" Victoria beamed as she stormed inside general's office carrying a cake with several gifts. "_Happy birthday!_" Behind her came in all the other people who are close to him.

"Eh?" General stood up with big flattered eyes. "Ah- thank you." He happily took all the things that were given to him.

I just smiled at them and returned to my work. Everyone seemed happy and joyful and loud as they celebrate. For the first time, I never felt so lonely.

"1st lieutenant?" I looked up to see Edward gazing down at me. "Why are you sitting there alone doing paperwork?"

"Ah, I'm still not finished with my work." I laughed sadly. "It's pretty urgent so I have to do it as soon as possible."

"Are you sure you'll be fine by yourself, lieutenant?" He frowned.

"Of course. Thanks for worrying, Edward-kun." I smiled at him and returned to my work.

I thought the party wouldn't stop. It lasted all day until evening. I didn't notice that I fell asleep in the midst of their celebration. I woke up and the ones who were left were General's personal subordinates. They helped in cleaning except for Victoria who was clinging onto General's arm again.

"You forgot to clean that part, Falman." The witch ordered.

"I have a higher rank than you, Victoria Hale. Learn to have some respect." Captain Falman snapped at her. "And why don't you clean with us, huh?"

"I don't want to." Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Victoria, go help them. It will make the work easier." General said to her calmly.

"Fine." She let go of General's arm and stood up. "Only if the general says so." There was nothing I could do. All I've been doing was stare at them. General suddenly stopped shoving Victoria away from him like before. It was like he was actually allowing her to do it.

"Ah, you're awake now, First Lieutenant. I guess you haven't eaten all day." 2nd Lieutenant Breda said to me. Everyone turned their attention to me.

"No thanks. I'll just eat at home." I stood up and cleared my desk. I helped the others in cleaning the messy place.

The door suddenly opened and there came in the Elric Brothers. "Ah! We left something!" They both said.

"There it is!" Edward got a tattered book lying on the floor.

"Let me fix this for you." Alphonse clapped his hands and the room was suddenly back to its former glory.

"Ah! Thank you! We should have asked Alphonse-kun to help us clean before they left." Sergeant Major Fuery smiled.

"There. I'll now take my leave." I said monotonously and walked out.

_I guess I won't be able to show the general my gift, huh? Maybe tomorrow, I guess._ I went first to the locker room.

"Hmm? Riza? Why haven't you given the general your present?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"I couldn't. He was busy. Maybe tomorrow." I replied, opening the door of my locker.

"Do it later! We're all waiting for this, you know." She said. "Wait for him to go home. We'll escort you until the front of his house." She closed my locker and pulled me out of the HQ.

She took me inside her car and dialed a number on her phone.

"Hello?" It was Sergeant Brosh.

"Sergeant, get ready with Dr. Marcoh. We'll be waiting in front of General's house. I'll be on the way to pick up Maria Ross. Also, do it fast!"

"Hai!" He ended the call.

I bit my lip. _I'm not sure if I can do this._

"Riza, get ready to win back General." Rebecca smiled and started the engine.

* * *

We were all here near the front of General's house. We made sure that the cars won't become too suspicious. We waited until general arrives home.

"Ah that's him! That's his car!" Maria Ross pointed at the incoming car. "Riza, get ready." She placed her phone on her ear. "Sergeant! Get Dr. Marcoh ready!"

The general got assisted by his driver in going down the car and guiding him inside. My hands started to feel cold. I bit my lip even harder.

"Now let's review." Rebecca took out a notepad. "Go inside and surprise General Mustang." I nodded. "Show Dr. Marcoh and tell him his objectives." I nodded. "General gets healed and Dr. Marcoh comes outside again. You will say that it was your gift to him and explain what you really feel." I nodded. "Do you have another gift besides that?" I nodded. "Okay next. You will give that and apologize to General." I nodded. "General says his thanks and you will kiss-"

"_**There will be none of that.**_" I said fiercely. I sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

I got out of the car and Dr. Marcoh followed behind me. "Riza! Good luck!" I turned around to see the three of the ones who were left waving and smiling at me.

I took a deep breath and went inside General's house, up to his room. Surprisingly, he left his door unlocked. But still, I knocked 3 times.

"Hai, who is it?" He asked. OH NO WHAT IS THIS? HELP ME I'M SO NERVOUS.

I breathed deeply and bit my lip. "G- general.. It's me."

He hesitated. "Ah, lieutenant. Come in. I left the door unlocked."

I turned to Dr. Marcoh. "Doctor, please wait here for a bit." I turned the door knob and went inside. General was sitting on the side of his bed. "General..."

He lifted his head. "Lieutenant, what brings you here?"

I walked slowly towards him. "Uh.. Happy Birthday, sir." I smiled.

He smiled back. "Thanks, Lieutenant. Umm, is there anything else you need?"

"General, I have brought to you Dr. Marcoh. He has a philosopher's stone." His eyes lit up. "He's here to cure your blindness.."

Dr. Marcoh walked inside. "General Roy, I know that the process of making this stone is very cruel and inhuman, but I am sure that the people inside this stone would be happy enough if their lives are to be used for the goodness of all."

General blinked. "Yes. I gladly accept, Dr. Marcoh. I will definitely used it for the goodness of all."

Dr. Marcoh revealed the red stone and began to cure General's eyes. General blinked 5 times more and looked around. Then he stared at me who was close to tears, seeing him finally seeing on his own again. He smiled big. "Th- thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Aye, I think the real person to thank is this girl right here." Dr. Marcoh pointed at me. "It is her gift to you. Wishing that you would be able to see again." He smiled and turned for the door. "Okay, I guess I'll be taking my leave now. Good luck with you both."

As soon as Dr. Marcoh was out of sight, I looked at General and saw him crying soundlessly. I sat beside him. "General.. Again, Happy Birthday." I smiled at him. He shifted on his bed and hugged me real tight.

"Thank you, lieutenant." He sobbed. I hugged him back and patted his back.

"General, I'm really sorry for these past few days." He pulled back to look at me. "I was shoving you away intentionally because I didn't want to be a hindrance to your job.. I thought it was for the better if we were to stay away from each other but I realized that I wouldn't be able to handle it. Honestly, whenever I see you with Victoria, I get really mad. I even got madder whenever you don't push her away.. It's like you're allowing her to do it. I also never wanted to be cold to you and all that, but all I've been thinking was that I'm doing all this for your sake." I lowered my head. "I thought I'll be able to smile again and be normal even if we're back to the way we were before, and acting like nothing has ever happened."

General held both of my hands. "It's okay, Lieutenant." He smiled. "I'm sorry too. And I thank you for worrying about me all this time."

I took out my bag and revealed a tiny cake inside a box. I lighted the candle that was on the cake and went back beside general. I smiled and said, "Since I wasn't able to join the party a while ago, I'll celebrate my own with you." I giggled. "Happy Birthday, General Roy Mustang. May you have more birthdays to come, and I hope Amestris would became an even better place under your leadership." He blew the candle and smiled back at me. "Well? How about your wish?"

He took the cake and placed it on his side table. "My wish?" He took my hands again. "It's a secret."

I glared at him. "What the hell is that? It's unfair. I told you mine."

He just laughed. I sighed and looked at him. "General, remember when you asked if I love you?"

"Yeah, I changed the question because you weren't able to answer." He smiled sadly.

"Honestly I got scared to answer. I wanted to tell you how I feel but I remembered that I was actually shoving you away so you could concentrate on work." I sighed. "But since I'm sure that I won't be able to take it, I guess I'm free to say what I truly feel, right?" He nodded. "General, I love you. I really do. Way way before, I never really knew what love means. But when you took me to the field, I couldn't take the irony of a blind man showing me what it meant. I thought that I really wouldn't be able to get married or experience love ever in my life. I met you years and years back, and I never realized that you would make this huge of a change in my life." I looked at him. "General.. You are the reason I find a way to smile." I stood up and turned for the door. "Well I've said everything I wanna say so I'll be leaving now, General. Happy birthday again."

He watched me walk away. "Thank you too, Lieutenant." My heart fell so hard. I was expecting something more than just thanks. _General, aren't you gonna stop me from going? Are you just gonna let me leave? Is my confession still worth it, or am I too late? Does he still feel the same way as before?_ Tears formed in my eyes. I bit my lip harder than ever. I can't let him see me cry, not that he just gained back his sight. _General... do you still love me?_ The tears ran down my face.

I was about to close the door behind me when I was stopped. I suddenly turned around, forgetting to wipe the tears on my face. General pulled me back inside and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and buried my face on his chest. "Lieutenant, why are you crying?" He muttered on my hair.

"Nothing." I sobbed and gripped his shirt harder.

He kissed the top of my head. "Is it because I just let you go just like that?"

I sobbed again. "Hmn." I had to let it out so I didn't lie anymore. "Ugh. I hate you for that."

He pulled back slightly to look at my face. He caressed my cheeks, wiping away the tears. "Stop crying now, Lieutenant. I'm sorry. Smile, you look better that way." I sniffed. He leaned down to kiss my lips. "I love you too, so.. Don't go anywhere." He murmured on my lips.

He continued to kiss me while I respond to him. "Oh wait, I have something to tell you." He dragged me back to sit on the bed. "All this time, I have always thought of this. I know this is going against the rules but I decided to not even care." He breathed. "I'm ready to throw away my job. Not just my job, but everything just for you. Actually, I wish I could just quit my job right now. Just so I can take you out and run away with you."

"Wha-" He cut me off.

"What I mean is, I really wouldn't care what the rules say." He smiled. "Can I have another birthday gift?"

"_**Huh?**_ What, what I did for you still isn't enough?" I glared at him.

He chuckled. "Unfortunately, it is not. But don't worry, I just want you to answer my question."

My eyes grew. "That's it?"

"Hmn." He nodded.

"What is it, then?"

He held my hands again and knelt on the floor in front of me. My eyes grew larger. "Riza Hawkeye, I really don't care what the rules say. I'm ready to throw away everything including my own life for you. If you would let me, I would want to be with you until you want me to. I'll be there to wipe away your tears and to act as your shoulder at your times of trouble. And also, I would want to be with you whenever you smile and laugh. I won't grow tired of you nor look at other women. So, I was just wondering if.. would you be my girlfriend?"

I froze. It's like the world literally stopped. "H- huh?" My voice was shaking. "What?" I whispered. Tears flowed down my face again. "I-uhh.." I sniffed. "Uhh- of course. Of course, you idiot." I smiled.

General smiled and circled me in his arms. "I love you." He whispered.

I cried tears of joy as I hugged him back. "G- general, this isn't your character at all." I chuckled.

He pulled back. "This isn't you as well, but I don't care." He laughed with me then kissed me intimately. He placed a hand on the back of my neck and his other hand on my cheek. He slowly pushed me down as he continued to kiss me passionately. I had a hand on his chest and the other on the side of his neck as I return his kisses. He pulled back a little to kiss my neck to my jawline. Then it struck me-

"AH! The others are waiting for me outside!" I suddenly shouted. "Geh, I'm dead."

"You weren't alone?" I shook my head. "Then tell them to leave already." General said irritatingly.

I smacked his chest. "You know, they're actually waiting for me because they'll bring me back home."

"Tell them you're staying here for the night. I'll bring you home instead."

"No thanks, General." I said monotonously.

"It's my birthday."

"Ugh. Fine." I pushed him back so I could sit down and get my phone. General hugged me from behind as I dialed Maria Ross's number.

"Hello?"

"Maria Ross, Rebecca, I'm so sorry. General wanted me to stay for the night. I'm sorry for having to make you wait that long."

"It's okay Riza!" Maria Ross said happily. "Yeah, Riza how did it go?!" It was Rebecca.

"It went okay. General had his eyesight back."

"Yeah, and now she's my girlfriend." General butted in. My eyes grew and smacked him very hard. He was smirking while I could hear the screeches of the two girls in the car.

"That was unnecessary, you idiot." I glared at him.

"Okay, have fun Riza! Tell me more about what happened tomorrow! Good night!" They put down the phone. I sighed heavily.

"At this point, I really wanted to point my gun at you and aim for your mouth so you could shut up." I said threateningly. I turned around to face him.

"Yes, yes."

"I really want to shoot you."

"Yes, yes." He kissed me.

"I hate you."

"Yes, yes." He continued to kiss me. "By the way, I haven't said my wish yet." I looked at him. "I wish that my girlfriend won't get tired of me and she would let me call her by her first name. Also that she would call me by my first name too."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

He kissed me longer and more passionately. "I love you, _Riza_." He grinned and kissed me again.

I sighed. "I love you too, _Roy_." I creased my eyebrows. "_It doesn't sound nice."_ I frowned.

"I don't care." He chuckled and kissed me again as he pushed me down the bed once more.

General, you may be extremely weird tonight but I really love that side of you. I like it when I know that only I get to see that face. I hate the fact that we're breaking the rules but sometimes you just have to pick your heart instead of your mind. I love you, General. I definitely won't regret this. If the whole military opposed to this, I'll stand by your side and fight with you. I may be new to this, but I know you'll really teach me what it means by showing it and making me feel it. It's not my birthday but I feel like I received a very special gift from a very special person. Again, Happy Birthday Roy. You'll be forever mine and I'll be forever yours. Ahh, that must be too much. Thank you very much, General. Today I learned something new again. No matter how much I try to shove you away and forget you, I know that I won't be able to handle it forever. And no matter how hard I try to escape from my feelings, sooner or later, I'd be spilling them out. I'm sorry if I said too much, General. It's just.. It's hard to hide it.

* * *

Waah this chapter has too many words. D: (more than 8,570) Oops I got carried away. Nothing's much in this chapter though. Please wait for the next.


	5. The Real Killer

Hey. :) Oh by the way, if you would ask me, this chapter is my favorite. This will be a dramatic chapter so I hope you like it.

* * *

I suddenly woke up due to the loud alarm sounds made by my phone. My eyes shot open and it made me dizzy. I felt my body being trapped inside general's arms. It's a good thing that he didn't wake up from it. I could hear his breath directly beside my ear.

I groaned as I struggled to get free. _Ugghh this guy is so strong and stiff._ I rolled my eyes and tried my best to get out of his grasp. I panted hard as soon as I was able to sit down and free myself. I looked at general who still sleeping soundly and giggled to myself.

"What an ugly face." I tried to hold in the laughter but I ended up biting my lip hard. I stood up and opened the lights. I looked down to myself and I realized that I was wearing general's thin white shirt the whole night. It was pretty big for me actually.

"Uh.. _Hmm_." I scratched my temple. "Okay." My eye twitched in realization. What we did last night was embarrassing, I can't even describe it in words.

I closed my eyes shut and flexed my neck, shoulders, arms, waist, and feet. My body ached all over. It's a good thing I'm used to doing morning exercises. I took deep breaths and tied my hair into a bun. I went over to general and kissed his forehead. I directed to the kitchen downstairs and started cooking breakfast.

I looked at the wall clock. 5:02 am. I took a deep breath and continued to cook. Finally, I finished at 5:20 and I prepared everything on the dinner table.

"Riza?" I heard a faint call coming from upstairs. "_Riiizaa_?" I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"I'm here!" I called back as I finished fixing the table.

"I thought you already left." General said sadly.

I turned my head to him. "Nah, I just cooked breakfast." I smiled cheekily.

He blinked twice as he scanned me from top to bottom then back up. "Okay so you look _completely different_ when you wear my shirt." He gulped. "You went down only wearing this?" He placed his hands on my waist.

"But I thought you weren't gonna come down so I didn't mind at all." I said honestly, furrowing my eyebrows. "I'm _sorry_ if I don't look nice." I rolled my eyes.

"What are you saying? I didn't say anything about you not looking nice." He kissed my cheek. "It's pretty _sexy_, you know."

I smacked his face with the nearby plate. "_Pervert_."

He chuckled. "Okay I'm sorry." He continued to laugh then pressed his lips to mine. "Good morning."

"Morning." I muttered on his lips.

He turned his head to the side and saw the prepared table. "What's this?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Made you some breakfast, Roy." I smiled. Calling him Roy still felt a tingly sensation inside of me.

He let go of my waist then intwined his fingers to mine then lead me to the table. "Ahh, first time that my girlfriend cooked for me." His face was smug.

"Shut up." I sat down and ate with him.

He took the first bite. "**Woah**. This is _**really**_ nice."

I grunted and smiled. "Thanks." I took a bite as well. "So how do you feel about your eyesight?"

"I really love it. You changed a bit too." He grinned at me. "Put your hair down sometime, I would _love_ to see it. I'm sure you'll look extra beautiful with your hair down."

I blushed and looked away. It's been a long time since this happened. "H-hurry up and finish your food!"

"Ho.. Someone's _blushing_." He teased me. "You're weak against sweet talk, aren't you?"

I slitted my eyes at him and hurriedly finished my food and grabbed my plate to wash it. "I'm leaving you. Hurry up."

He stood up and went over to the sink to hand me his plate. "_Aaah I was just joking, oh come on._"

I grabbed his plate from him swiftly. "Just do your thing." I glared at him. "**_Now_**."

"Okay." He kissed my cheek. "I'll make it quick." I sighed heavily.

* * *

We arrived at the military together. I parted from him to get my spare uniform in the locker room then directed to the general's office.

General's personal subordinates were already inside by the time I came in.

"Ah! Hey everyone!" General's face was smug. He had his left hand on his waist, while he raised the other. "I can see now!"

Everyone's eyes grew bigger. "Seriously, General?!" 2nd Lieutenant Havoc said in shock.

"Yeah!" General chuckled. "Thanks to First Lieutenant." He pointed at me. "She was able to contact Dr. Marcoh and he happened to have another philosopher's stone left. First Lieutenant surprised me last night."

They all looked at me like I just brought someone back to life. I just smiled nervously at them. "I- I'll just go outside." I reached for the door and shut it behind me.

I walked down the hallway to enclose myself in the girls' bathroom again. But on the way there, I was pulled by Rebecca into a storage room. Inside there was also Maria Ross leaning her back against the wall.

"_Okay_!" Maria Ross clapped her hands. "Time for you to tell us what happened." She grinned at me.

"I bet you kissed last night, huh?" Rebecca smirked at me. "I bet you did. Even though you said you won't." She giggled.

I sighed. "Fine." I laughed softly. "I'll tell you everything." They beamed at me. Even though I want to keep all these to myself, I gotta pay them back for what they did to me so I told them anyways.

After I finish my story, both of their faces were frozen solid while smiling from ear to ear. I blinked twice. "Uhh.. I'm done."

"My. Cheeks. Are. Killing. Me." Rebecca said, not stopping from smiling.

"I'm the same." Maria Ross laughed. Both of their faces turned red.

"Ohh! You guys just make a good pair!" Rebecca cheered like a little girl.

I chuckled. "Thank you. But could you keep this a secret from the higher ups? Or maybe even the others who don't need to know? I just.. Don't want my reputation to be ruined in my job."

"Of course we will, Riza." Maria Ross held my hand, assuring me.

"Okay, I'll be going now." I smiled at them and returned to the general's office.

Before I open the office door, I could hear General ranting inside.

"_Do everything you can to find more information about him!_" He bellowed from the inside. "_Do it fast!_" I slowly opened the door and got inside.

"General? What's wrong?" I raised my eyebrows. He was pinching his nose bridge between his thumb and index finger while sitting down on his desk.

"First Lieutenant, it seems the serial killer hasn't really been caught." 2nd lieutenant Breda puckered his lips.

My eyes grew. "What?! Then who was the one caught?"

"An innocent civilian." 2nd lieutenant Havoc answered.

"The military captured an innocent civilian and signed him for death penalty." Captain Falman groaned. "We were too late."

Victoria put down her clipboard on her desk. "Everyone got furious when there was someone who accused the civilian. They all rallied and demanded him to be hanged." She crossed her legs while on her seat. "Poor guy, he doesn't even have relatives to fight and defend for him." She looked bored and relieved to know this.

"That's not the look of pity, Hale." I slitted my eyes at her.

"It's none of your business, Hawkeye." She glared at me. "Why don't you just shoot some birds in the sky to keep your mind occupied?"

This witch. "Why don't you just use your knife for cooking, instead of just throwing them?" I spat at her. "That way, you could at least have some worth."

Victoria suddenly stood up. Everyone else in the room winced. "Oi oi oi, stop fighting." General sighed and massaged his temples. "Please don't add up to my problems."

Victoria frowned and went to caress General's face. I clenched my fists hard. Victoria pouted her lips at General. "Ohh, everything's gonna be alright, General. There there, calm down now." She smiled at him. _I want to kill this shit_.

"There she goes again.." I heard Sergeant Major Fuery whisper to us. He rolled his eyes at Victoria.

"Victoria, please stop this." General said monotonously as he pushed her away. "_One_, I don't like it. _Two_, it's forbidden in the military."

Victoria furrowed her eyebrows in anger. "**What?! You don't like it?!**" She pointed at me, "**then what if Hawkeye did it to you, huh?!**" She was already raging. Everyone looked at me. I widened my eyes.

General leaned his cheek on his palm. "I don't mind." Everyone's jaw dropped, including mine.

"**_WHY?!_**" Victoria screeched.

"Victoria, I told you this before." He sighed. He seems tired. "I love her."

Victoria's eyes widened with anger. My eye twitched. _What?! Why the hell did this idiot say it out loud?!_ The other guys in the room were gobsmacked from what they just heard directly from the general.

"Ge- general.. What does that mean?" 2nd lieutenant Havoc asked, his jaw dropped.

"What, I have to elaborate it more?" General sighed. "_Three_, First lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is my **girlfriend**. I will hear no complaints and you must _swear_ that you will never tell anything about this to the führer and the others. _Is that clear?_"

The room was dead silent. I took out my pistol and pointed it at general. I marched towards him and pinched his ear. "**_Come. With. Me. General._**" I gave him a devil's smile of death. My eye was twitching hard. I thrusted my gun at the side of his neck. "_If you don't want to die, then please **come with me**_.. **SIR**." My devil's smile became bigger. I pulled his hear and dragged him outside, ignoring his groans of pain and leading him inside the storage room that Maria Ross, Rebecca and I used just a while ago.

I locked the door behind me and let go of his ear. I placed both my hands on either of my waist. "**SIR**. Please explain why you suddenly broadcasted to everyone in the room about us that was supposed to be a _secret_?" I smiled angrily.

He caressed the ear that I pinched hard. "But if I don't tell it, they all won't understand.. Especially Victoria." he frowned. "If you don't like Victoria doing that to me, then I should let her know and understand, right?"

My face became neutral and emotionless. "Still. You could've at least thought of another thing, right?"

General held my hand. "It's better that way, Riza. At least they won't bug us anymore."

"What if this spreads out? We'll be in trouble." I creased my eyebrows.

General cupped my face in his hands and kissed me. "I'll defend us."

I pressed his hands more on my cheeks. "The führer can just kick us out of the military, you know." I slitted my eyes at him.

He leaned in to kiss me deeper. "Don't worry, Riza. I'll find a way." He smiled. He kissed me again intimately for a long time. After that, he circled me in his arms. "I promise."

"Okay I'm sorry by the way.. Roy.. Just don't tell anyone anymore. All those in the room are enough." I returned his embrace.

"Yes, yes." he kissed the top of my head. "I love you."

I gripped his uniform tighter and sighed. "I love you too." I muttered.

* * *

After a month, I noticed how I've been feeling weaker and weaker by the day. I get morning sickness every now and then. Also, for a full week, I had fever but I still went to work. Almost everything I eat, I puke them out. My body just suddenly became weak, without me knowing why.

After lunch time here in the military, Rebecca went with me to the bathroom. As always, I would throw up and feel weak and tired. "Riza.. Is this extreme fatigue? Have you been stressing out yourself?" She frowned at me while rubbing my back.

I washed my mouth and turned off the tap. "I don't know.. Maybe.. I guess." I felt dizzy and almost stumbled on the floor, but Rebecca caught me.

"Eh.. I'm really worried for you.. You've been like that for a full week already. If you're feeling that way, then why do you still go to work? You should be _resting_! I'm sure General Mustang would understand.." She pouted her lips.

I coughed hard. "I can't.. We've been really busy lately. If I take a leave, then their work will be added and it will take a longer time for them to finish."

Rebecca felt for my neck. "Riza, you're burning! I should take you to the hospital." She grabbed my wrist and lead me outside. "Let's go."

"Eh? What about General?"

"I'll just ask 2nd lieutenant Breda to inform him that I took you to the hospital."

* * *

Rebecca forced me to get a check up. I had no choice but to follow her. I had no more energy left to argue. The doctor came back with the results of my check up. I was leaning my side on the wall next to the doctor's table.

"You're from the military?" He asked.

"Yes, doctor." Rebecca answered for me.

"Well then, you must be really busy huh? Especially the unsolved case about the murderer." He nodded to himself as he looked at his papers. "Although despite that, I really recommend you to rest, Ms. Hawkeye. I _really_ do."

I sat up gently. "But I have to finish my work as soon as possible, doctor." I wanted to argue but my energy is just drained.

"Ms. Hawkeye, please listen to what I have to say and follow it." He said very calmly. "You really have to rest your body and stay at home. According to the results of your tests, all of your complaints match the symptoms."

"Symptoms?" Rebecca raised an eyebrow. "Of what?"

"I will get straight to the point." He breathed. "Riza, you're a month pregnant. Please _**please**_ rest your body or it will be bad for your baby."

Rebecca and my jaw dropped. "_WHAT_?" I reacted way too loud.

I could hear Rebecca murmuring to herself. "Fever.. Throwing up.. _yes yes_.. She even craved a lot before.. _Yes_.. Morning sickness too... _Oh no._" She turned to me with wide eyes. "Riza, **you really _are_ pregnant!**"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "_H-huh_..?"

She closed her eyes. "One month.. What happened between you and general one month ago?"

I started to think. "N-nothing! Noth-" I gasped in realization... That.. night... _That night._ I raised a hand to cover my mouth from shock.

"When was it?" Rebecca asked.

"The night of General's birthday." I whispered. I groaned out loud and buried my face in my hands.

Rebecca exhaled heavily. "That night you slept at his place, right?" She bit her lip. "Riza.. You didn't tell this to us." She looked disappointed.

My eyes glistened with tears. _This is bad. Sooner or later the whole military will know about general and I. Who knows what punishment will the führer throw at us.. This is bad. My reputation is now bad._ I can't let anyone know this yet..

"Rebecca." My voice cracked. "Don't tell anyone about this, okay? Even the general. Maybe you can tell Maria Ross but it should only stop there." I sobbed. "_Please don't tell._"

She hugged me. "Okay. I promise. Be safe, Riza."

* * *

Rebecca drove us back to the central HQ. "Riza, I'll let you finish your work just for today, alright? Then I'll drive you back home. After that, ask the General for a leave. Tell him that the you're incredibly sick as your reason. I'll keep an eye on you, okay?" She wiped my face with her hand and clicked her tongue. "You really don't look that good today.."

I coughed. "I can manage." I smiled at her and she assisted me in going back inside.

I opened the door in general's office to see all of them having a commotion by the general's desk. Victoria took the day off. "Umm.. What's the commotion about?" I asked.

Everyone flinched and tried to hide something on their backs.

"Ahh, there was just this- uhh.. Case!" 2nd Lieutenant Breda looked at Sergeant Major Fuery and signaled him something.

"We were just.. Trying to solve this case!" Sergeant Major Fuery added, while the others nodded fast.

I marched towards them. "Then if it's a case, let me help-"

"No-no-no-no-no, First Lieutenant! You can't" 2nd Lieutenant Breda placed his arms forward, stopping me from advancing.

My vision felt blurry. I could feel the fever rising. "Guys.. You all sound suspicious. What's all this ruckus?" I placed a hand on my forehead.

"Riza, girls aren't allowed." General puckered his lips suspiciously.

"Look, I'm _reaaaally_ tired, okay?" I groaned. "Give me a break."

"General! Do it now!" Captain Falman pushed general towards me. "_Go_!"

"What's this idiocy?" I sighed heavily.

General came up to me, holding something behind his back. He then revealed a huge bouquet of roses and handed it to me. My eyes grew at the sight of it. "Riza, Happy First monthsary." He grinned at me. My face flushed red. "What, do you still think it's idiotic?" He smirked at me.

It rendered me speechless. "G-general?" I whispered. "What.."

He reached a hand to touch my cheek but he stopped halfway. He looked over his shoulder to look at the others who were smiling and nodding in success.

"Just do it, _oh come on_." 2nd lieutenant Havoc laughed boisterously. "Don't even hold back." The others laughed with him.

General looked at me again and touched my cheek and leaned in to press his lips to mine. I could hear the cheers and applauses of the others from behind. "I love you." He smiled.

I laughed softly as I stared into his eyes. "Thank you. I love you as well."

He raised both his hands to feel my neck and my forehead. "You're burning, Riza." His eyes widened with worry. "Are you _sick_?" I froze. I couldn't tell general what I learned a while ago.. _This should be a secret.._

"Umm.. _Hmn_." I nodded. "I'm just not feeling well, sir."

"Lieutenant, I think you should rest. You don't really look like you're fine." Sergeant Major Fuery frowned. "You look pale too."

"Why don't you take a leave for now?" The corner of General's lips curved upward.

"I'd be glad to take it, General." I sighed tiredly.

General hugged me. "Get well soon." I smiled and nodded and headed for the exit. I looked for Rebecca to ask if she could just bring me home since I know I wouldn't be able to take it anymore.

_I bet General would be mad at me if he knew that I was hiding the existence of our child.._

* * *

Already another month has passed since then, and I'm not getting any better at all.. The general made me stay home the whole time. Rebecca and Maria Ross would often visit me while General would be here everyday after his work. I couldn't hide all of my cravings although General doesn't seem to notice at all.

"Riza.." Maria Ross wiped my forehead. "Why don't you at least break the news to the general?" She frowned.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I.. Don't know.."

"He has the right to know. He's the _father_, isn't he?" Rebecca added.

"You can't hide it from him forever, Riza." Maria Ross smiled. "Tell him, okay? He should be here in a while."

"I want to wait and tell him at the right time." I sniffed. I could smell a lot of food all around me and it made me excited. "Are there.. a lot of food around?" I sniffed again.

"There's _none_, Riza." Rebecca held my hand. "Oh dear, I think she's already craving-"

"I'm hungry." I said suddenly. "I'm **so** hungry."

"_Kya_! Maria Ross, get her some food! _A lot of it!_" Rebecca panicked. I held my tummy. I felt the tiny bump and smiled to myself.

I suddenly felt dizzy and tired. "Ahh, I wanna throw up." I said monotonously, clutching my mouth with my other hand.

"_Kyaa_! She's gonna throw up! Maria Ross, _quickly_!" Rebecca panicked again.

"But how about the food?!" Maria Ross shouted from the outside.

"I'm tired." I sighed. "I don't think I have the energy to eat anymore."

"Maria Ross! No need to prepare the food!" Rebecca shouted again.

I heard loud stomps coming nearer. My door shot open. "_GET YOUR ORDERS STRAIGHT, REBECCA_" Maria Ross's eye twitched.

Rebecca laughed to herself. "I can't help it. Riza's having a hormonal imbalance."

I kept holding my tummy while demanding for a lot of things. After a while, we could hear another one's footsteps coming near.

"Riza!" General came inside my room with a grin. "Look, I brought you some flowers to make you feel better."

I stared at him blankly in the face. "I can't eat flowers." I said monotonously.

He blinked twice. "Of course you can't! I didn't bring flowers for you to eat them."

"I want _food_, Roy." I slitted my eyes at him.

"_Ohhh boy,_ _this_.. is bad." I heard Maria Ross mutter to herself.

"Food?" He chuckled. "You just ate a whole lot when I visited you this morning. If you keep on eating, you'll turn into a pig, you know."

My eye twitched. Rebecca and Maria Ross bit their lips. "General.. _Shh_!" They pressed their index finger on their lips.

"Eh? Why? It's true, you know." General frowned. I reached for my gun on my side table, aimed for him and..

_bang bang bang._ "**YOU**." _bang bang_. "**ARE**." _bang bang bang_ "**SO NOISY.**" _bang bang bang _"**YOU IDIOT.**" bang bang. I panted. The girls went to my side and soothed me. I felt so angry.

"Oh she's having a hormonal imbalance, alright." Maria Ross nodded her head.

"Riza, don't stress out yourself.." Rebecca massaged my arms and took the gun away from me.

General stood up shakily from the floor. "Wh- what was that for?" He clutched his chest, thankful that he was alive. "_Hormonal Imbalance?_" He raised an eyebrow.

"You should already know by now, General." Maria Ross smiled at him. "Riza.. She's.." she trailed off and looked at me.

I shot an evil eye at her and pressed my index finger on my lips. "Shh."

"Riza.. She.. She's really sick." Maria Ross laughed nervously.

"Yeah and she would normally get cravings so.. you better give them all. And try not to upset her so much." Rebecca added. "It's great since she's starting to heal."

"Well it's great that she is, but it's not great when she gets mood swings. Next time don't let her see a gun when she does. I can't risk my life here." Maria Ross breathed deeply.

"What a way for a woman to react to a man when he gives her flowers." General panted. "You really have to risk your life."

"We'll be leaving already since General is here anyway." Rebecca smiled. "General, take care of her, okay?" General nodded and took Maria Ross out with her, leaving us behind.

General went to bed beside me and stroked my hair. "Riza.. Feeling any better?" He frowned.

"A little." I looked at him. "I wanna go to work as soon as possible. I don't want to get stuck here doing nothing."

General placed an arm over my shoulder and held my hand. "Then do us all a favor and get well soon." He smiled.

"Ne.. Roy." I whispered. "Could you stay here for the night? I really have a bad feeling.."

He kissed my forehead. "_Anything_. Anything for you." He sighed. "What bad feeling?"

I closed my eyes. "I just can't help but feel like there's someone watching my every move. I can defend myself from that but since I can't move around that recklessly, I'm also somewhat defenseless."

"You're just thinking things, Riza." He reached for the light switch and turned it off. He made us lie down under the sheets then he wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my lips. "Here, get some sleep. Good night."

He closed his eyes. I was staring at his baby face and frowned. _General, I'm sorry. I really can't bring myself to tell you. Right now, I'm really scared. I have this very bad feeling that something will really happen to me. I'm sorry if I'm selfish enough to make you stay here. I just want to feel secure even just for once. I'm scared for our baby. I want to protect our child with all that I have, and with all that I can. I just hope that my 'mother's instinct' would be wrong.._ I snuggled against general's body and leaned my head on his chest. He tightened his hold around me and kissed my forehead and whispered, "I love you, Riza." I guess he was just talking in his sleep.

* * *

The next morning, my eyes fluttered open to see general fixing himself, preparing for work.

"Morning, General." I yawned and rubbed my eyes and sat up.

He turned to me and smiled. "Ah, good morning. I made you breakfast."

I blinked. "Really? Thanks." I smiled back. "Are you leaving already?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Though I'll be back right away to check on you. Your fever's gotten worse." I found myself fidgeting on bed. I felt really uneasy. The bad feeling I have is getting stronger.

"Okay. Good luck with work." I sighed. "Come back soon."

He walked towards me to give me a kiss. "Okay. I promise. Take care of yourself, Riza." He smiled. "Good bye."

He turned his back and disappeared behind the door. I sighed heavily and leaned my back against the pillows.

After I ate breakfast, I reached for a book to get myself preoccupied and went back to bed. An hour has passed since then. I placed down the book to my side, caressed my tummy and stared of to nothingness. "Don't worry.. As long as we're here, we'll be safe. Your otou-san will come back right away. He promised us." I whispered. I felt really dizzy. General's right, my fever's gotten worse. I couldn't even think straight.

"Are you sure you're really safe right now, First Lieutenant?" My head shot up and looked around the room to see where the voice came from, there was none.

"Who's there?!" I shouted, holding my tummy. I glanced at my side table for my gun. _Oh yeah, Rebecca took the gun away from me when general came yesterday. Now I can't seem to find it_.

"You don't remember me?" Someone suddenly appeared before me and crossed his arms. "I'm Envy." He showed me an evil grin.

My vision became hazy. I groaned in pain and held my head. "Wh- why are you here?! You're not supposed to be here anymore!" I feel like throwing up.

"It's a long story." He blinked. "Anyway, Lust told me to drain your energy first before taking you there but it seems like there's no need for that."

"Lust?! Didn't the general ceased her existence long ago?" I closed my eyes shut, trying to relieve the pain.

"Another long story. You don't need to know anyway." I threw at plate at him, which he smoothly dodged. Envy forcefully handcuffed my hands on my back. "I'm taking you out."

"Where are you taking me?!" I bellowed while struggling.

"Can we just save the chitchat for later?" He rolled his eyes. "I'm really not in the mood for explaining such long things." He taped my mouth with duct tape and swooped me in his arms like I was just light as a feather.

I was tearing up while struggling to get free. _I knew there was something going on. My bad feeling was right. _Tears streamed down my face._ My baby, what will happen to him?_...

"It's useless to struggle, lieutenant. You're out of energy. I believe you're even sick."

The last thing I knew was that Envy transformed and disguised himself as a military officer and took me inside the car. I exhausted my energy and lost consciousness.

* * *

I woke up feeling worse than ever. I was being carried off into some unfamiliar place.

I groaned. Envy winced. "Ah, lieutenant. You've come to."

I wanted to ask where I am and where he was taking me but I remember that my mouth was taped. _My child.. He might get hurt_..

"Lust, I brought you lieutenant!" Envy said proudly.

"Good. Drop her there." I heard Lust say. I felt my body make contact with the floor. I scrambled to look at Lust but my eyes shared glances with someone else's first. **_Victoria?!_** She was leaning on the wall beside Lust while her arms were crossed. _Why is she here?! Is she working for the Homunculi?_ I stared at her with my eyes wide with anger and fear. "Now let's just wait for your savior to come." Lust smirked.

After about 30 minutes, we still stayed there in silence. My heart was pounding fast. My head felt like it was going to explode. I couldn't think of anything but worry for the innocent little life growing inside of me.

"30 minutes, and still nothing has happened." Lust said in disgust, breaking the silence. "They sure are late in getting the threat." _Threat?! What threat? For whom?_

"Don't worry. I'm sure some of them will know sooner or later." Envy grunted. "Don't underestimate the military." _Military?! What, they're taking me as hostage? What's their demand_?

"Oi Victoria." Lust looked at Victoria. "Play with lieutenant for a while. Make us entertained. It's so boring here."

"Yes, ma'am." She stood up from leaning from the wall and went over to me. I still struggled to break free from the handcuffs, but it was pointless. I can't exert much effort here. Victoria grasped my hair and forced me to look up at her. "What a pitiful state, Hawkeye." She glared at me.

I returned her glares and still struggled. I felt Victoria's hand land a heavy hit on my cheek, causing me to fall back on the ground. "That's what you get for taking away General from me." She pulled me up again and did the same thing over and over again until my face turned red all over. She gave me punches and slaps and whacks. She even threw several knives at me. I was just lucky that I was able to dodge all those a little bit. She was aiming for the vital parts first.

"Take the tape and handcuffs off. I'd love to hear some screams." Lust gave an evil smile. Victoria ripped off the tape from my mouth, and it made me whimper.

"The general is mine." Victoria hissed. I kicked her leg hard and she dropped on the floor. I scrambled to back away from her. "WHY YOU." She took out her whip aimed for my neck. It was suffocating me.

"Whatever dirty tactics-" I groaned. "-you do," I coughed hard. "I will not let you" I gasped for air. "take him away from me." She pulled her whip hard and threw me to the side. "AHH!" My tummy hurts.. It hurts so bad.. I was already coughing out blood. I don't wanna die.. Please don't let me die.. My baby has to live..

I was covered in bruises and cuts all over. My clothes got stained with blood too. I managed to sit up. She took out a jagged knife and threw it at my face. It slashed through the skin on my cheek to under my eye. "Ack-!" I couldn't even groan in pain. She was tightening the grip of her whip around my neck.

"Don't let her die, though. She needs to be alive until the general arrives." Envy sighed calmly.

Victoria took off the whip around me. My head banged on the ceramic floor as I gasped for air. I coughed out blood even more. It seems that Victoria whip has tiny blades all over it. It left a huge number of cuts around my neck. I was bathing in my own blood. I looked so horrible. The pain on my tummy stood out from the rest. I howled in pain as I look down on my body. "General..." I whispered shakily. My tears were streaming down. "General.." I sobbed. "_Save me_."

Victoria grunted. "As if he'll come and save you, you worthless blondie." She took hold of my hair again. "You don't deserve his love." She banged my head hard on the steel wall.

Blood flowed down my face endlessly. I lay motionless on the floor. _Am I gonna die here? My child.. What's gonna happen to him? General.. Please come and save me_.

* * *

**Roy Mustang's POV | rewind the time to just after he left Riza's place**

I feel bad about leaving Riza all alone. What if she needed anything? She might not be able to do it by herself. I sighed. I've decided, I'm going to visit her for my every free time.

I parked my car and directed to my office. I found my subordinates inside doing the usual work.

"Eh? Where's Victoria?" I asked, looking around.

"General, she still hasn't come." 2nd Lieutenant Breda answered. "Maybe she won't go to work today."

"Okay." I went to my desk and returned to my work.

"Sir, how's lieutenant Hawkeye doing?" 2nd lieutenant Havoc asked from afar. "Is she getting any better?"

I looked up. "Her fever's gotten worse. I stayed at her place the whole night. I left her some breakfast to regain back her strength. It seems that he might not be able to go back to work for a while." I sighed.

"It's been more than a month already." Sergeant Major Fuery furrowed his eyebrows. "Is it really that serious? Sir, is it really just fever?"

"I'm not really sure myself." I looked down and stayed quiet.

"I hope she gets better soon. We kinda miss the tense aura in the office everyday." Captain Falman chuckled.

I slacked off from work once again. I was just staring outside worrying about Riza. _Sir, is it really just fever?_ I remembered Sgt. Major Fuery ask. I sighed. Is it?

"Sir, we'll be off on a break. I bet you should too." 2nd Lieutenant Breda said to me. I looked at the wall clock. _What? 3 hours have already past since then? Time sure does fly fast._

I stood up. "I'll.. go check on Lieutenant Hawkeye for a while." They all nodded and went outside. Why do I have a bad feeling about this? I hurriedly took my car keys and ran down to get my car started. I drove as fast as I could until I reach Riza's house. My eyes widened with fear as I saw the main door open wide. I shut the car door behind me and ran inside.

"Riza?" I ran to the kitchen. "_Riza?! Are you here?!_" She wasn't. I ran to the other rooms on the first floor. "Riza!" There was no response. My heart was beating faster. I raced up to the second floor and went to the direction of her room. I was shaking in fear when I saw her bedroom door completely open. "Ri- Riza..?" I peeked inside. She wasn't there. "What.. happened here?" The sheets were on the floor, the pillows were unmade, a book was slightly torn, a plate was shattered on the floor, there were a lot of signs of struggles.

"**SHIT. RIZA! WHERE ARE YOU?!**" I stormed outside and started my car again. I was filled with fear and worry. I drove back to the central HQ and looked for my subordinates.

"General! What's wrong?" All of them were lined up in front of me. I was covering my mouth to prevent myself from cursing even more.

"What happened to lieutenant?" 2nd Lieutenant Havoc asked.

"She.. She was taken." My voice cracked. They all gasped in response. My whole body was shaking. "Please. Please help me find signs. Get help from everyone and search for her!"

"Yes, sir!" They saluted and dispersed quickly. I tried to call her phone, but no one answered. I cursed myself and banged my fist on the desk.

"Riza.. Where are you?" It triggered the tears on my eyes. I sat down and leaned my face on my arms on top of the desk. "I hope you're okay.." A few minutes after that, I could hear noises coming from the hallways.

_"Ne.. Roy. Could you stay here for the night? I really have a bad feeling.."_

_"Anything. Anything for you. What bad feeling?"_

_"I just can't help but feel like there's someone watching my every move. I can defend myself from that but since I can't move around that recklessly, I'm also somewhat defenseless."_

_"You're just thinking things, Riza." _

I suddenly remembered our conversation last night. Shit, why did I not care about it that much?! If I just stayed by her side the whole day, then this should not have happened!

The door suddenly opened. "Sir, we found this!" Captain Falman revealed a paper. "Although we already informed everyone including the fuhrer. They're already acting accordingly. Is it alright sir?"

I nodded and reached out my hand to grab the paper. It read:

"_We have the life of First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye on our hands.  
If you want to save her life, then hand over General Roy Mustang.  
We will be waiting on this hardware. (use map)  
If you don't give us Mustang by 11:30 am,  
you should know what will happen to the hostage's life_."

"**NONSENSE**!" I crumpled the paper. "This is completely idiotic! Who sent it?!"

"It wasn't stated in the letter, sir." Captain Falman replied.

"How much time do we have left?" I clicked my tongue.

"20 minutes! The place indicated isn't very far from here." He said. I scrambled to get my gloves and storm outside. "But sir! The fuhrer told us to not let you go! That's what they want!"

"If they want me, they'll get me." I cursed out loud. "They dare drag Riza into this.. She's very weak and fragile right now. How can I stay here calmly and wait for the outcome huh?! I'll get them myself!" I slammed the door behind me.

I didn't let go of the paper on my hand. I drove as fast as I can to the said destination. I could feel the blood boiling inside me. Those filthy kidnappers should prepare themselves. To think that I'll let them live after capturing Riza and making her hostage. If they hurt her, I will kill them. I'll make them experience something greater than death. "Riza.. I'll definitely come and save you."

* * *

**Riza Hawkeye's POV | present time**

_I can't take it anymore. I'm having a mental war with myself. I want to live but I don't want to live. Dying is better than torture. But I want to live so my child could live. I still haven't told general about this.. I still want to tell him. I still want to live as a family with him. My life flashed before my eyes. I saw the day when general confessed his love for me for the first time. I saw the scene of our first kiss. I saw the times when I would hit him when he slacks off at work. I saw the times when I would protect his back at times of trouble. I saw our good times, and our bad times. I saw his crying face. I saw his laughing face. I saw the times he would give me gifts. I saw his face when he sleeps beside me._

_General... Would I be able to see you again?_ I felt tears endlessly pouring down from my eyes. I couldn't move anymore. I lay flat on the cold hard ground. The smell of blood was prickling on my nose. I was staring blankly onto nothingness.

Lust took hold of my hair and shoved Victoria to the side. "Listen here. Mustang is a very important person to us because he's useful. Now if you struggle, we will kill you." She glared down at me.

I caught my breath. "I'd rather be killed." I muttered then groaned in pain.

Lust grabbed my neck and held me up, my feet rising from the ground. I winced in pain even more as I held her wrist. I can't breathe. "I'd love to kill you right now but I want Mustang to see you die right before his eyes."

Out of nowhere, we all heard 5 consecutive loud explosions coming from the outside. We all flinched from the noise. "Envy! That must be Mustang." Lust grinned. "Escort him here properly." _No, General.. No..._

Envy was about to go but then I saw a huge wall of inferno swallow Envy and Lust cornering them. Lust dropped me on the floor, leaving me gasping for air. "_**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY MOST PRECIOUS GIRLFRIEND**_?" I heard General's voice echo in the whole room. Again, it left me motionless on the floor. I closed my eyes.

"Riza!" I felt arms cradle me on the floor. "Shit, there's a lot of blood." He sighed. "_**How dare you do this to Riza, you bitches.**_" Once again, I felt the same heat inside the room. I heard the howls of pain from Envy and Lust. "_What? Victoria_? Don't tell me you're one of them."

I slowly opened my eyes. Victoria's eyes widened in fear as she slowly took a few steps towards general. "G-general.." She whimpered.

"Not just one of us, but the condition of your girlfriend right now is caused by her." Lust grunted, while she was regenerating. General's eyes widened in anger.

"You did this?" General was shaking. "**YOU DID THIS, YOU BITCH?**!"

"Calm down, General. We won't hurt her any further if you just accept our offer in exchange." Envy said. "Be a vessel for Wrath then we let her go."

"Victoria, what's your involvement in this?!" General shouted.

"She just works for us." Lust answered, crossing her arms. "She wants to be closer to you, Mustang. She gave us the necessary things about Riza Hawkeye then we followed her everywhere to get the perfect chance to take her. Riza's information in exchange for you. If you become a vessel for Wrath, she becomes closer to you since you'll work for us."

"**I REFUSE**!" General bellowed.

"Oh?" Envy raised an eyebrow. "You refuse, then we kill her right now."

I coughed hard. "General.. let them kill me.. They'll just use you to wipe out the whole Amestris." I coughed harder. General hugged me tight. "I can't let you do this.."

"And I can't let you die.." General cried and hugged me even tighter.

"Well then? What's your answer, General?" Lust asked. General became frozen solid. "Victoria, torture Riza Hawkeye until Mustang gives an answer."

Victoria pulled me away from General and started landing punches and slaps all over my blood-drenched body._ Stop.. Please someone stop her_. I glanced at the general who was staring blankly at nothing.

"Kill me! Please kill me instead! Leave general out of this!" I shouted. My throat hurt so bad but my tummy hurt even more.

"You asked for it." Victoria took out her knife, ready to strike my chest.

"Victoria.." I whispered. "I'll allow you to kill me, but please leave general out of this.." She advanced her knife but stopped halfway. "Victoria.." I smiled at her. "I've always thought you were really nice. Everytime I look at you, I can't help but feel jealous about how good and attractive you are." My voice cracked. A tear fell down on my eye. "I've always... always wanted to be your friend." I whispered. I closed my eyes and accepted and waited for death, but it didn't come.

"What are you hesitating for?!" Lust shouted angrily at Victoria whose eyes were filled with fear and regret. Victoria tightened her grip on me.

I glanced at her face who was filled with pain. She clenched her fist and punched me on the face. I fell on the floor.

"I.. I can't.." Victoria said shakily. "I can't anymore.."

"_DO IT_." Lust forced her. "If you want to get your precious general, then force the answer from him by torturing her girlfriend." Victoria screeched and clutched her head.

"Do it now. You love general mustang, right?" Envy asked.

Victoria made me stand up by grabbing my hair. Her face was wet from her tears. Again, she clenched her fists and punched me 3 times on the stomach. My eyes widened in fear as I clutched my tummy.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH_**!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and looked down on my body. My body was completely shaking as I saw a pool of blood under me coming from my own body. "My-" My voice shook. "_My.. my baby_.." Tears continued to stream down my face.

On my peripheral vision, I saw general flinch and turn his head to look at me. Victoria's eyes grew wilder and backed away from fear. "Wha- H-Hawkeye, you- you're pregnant?" She asked me shakily.

My heart fell a thousand feet deep. My baby... My baby... What's gonna happen now? I cried louder while clutching my stomach. I glared at Victoria with all my might. "**YOU... YOU KILLED MY BABY.**" I sobbed and grabbed the knife beside me.

I was about to advance to strike Victoria but I felt my body being trapped in general's arms. "**_I WILL KILL YOU, YOU MURDERER!_**" I bellowed while struggling to get free.

"Ri- Riza.. Calm down.." He was also crying and hugging me. I collapsed and cried loudly on his chest.

"General.." I sobbed loudly. "My baby..." I sniffed, gripping his shirt tightly. "Our baby..." I let my heart out right there. I cried as hard as I could while holding my tummy.

General held my head as he cradled me in his arms. "Riza.. Why didn't you tell this to me?" I didn't answer him and cried louder.

"M-my baby..." I buried my face my hands.

"Kill her now, Victoria! Now's the perfect chance!" Envy shouted.

"_NO_!" Victoria shouted back. Lust and Envy flinched. Victoria got grabbed by Envy and tortured her mercilessly. "_GENERAL_!" Victoria screamed. "**GENERAL, GET RIZA AND GET OUT OF HERE! CALL REINFORCEMENTS!**"

"You dare betray me, Victoria." Lust said calmly as she pierced Victoria's chest using 3 of her lances.

"GO!" Victoria coughed out blood.

General stood up and sent out an explosion aiming at Lust and Envy causing them to get cornered in the hardware again. Victoria fell to the floor and crawled to me.

"Ri- Riza.." Victoria huffed and held me in her arms. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry.." She sobbed. "I'm really sorry.." She sobbed harder. I could hear the explosions from the background. "Riza.. Forgive me.." She tightened her grip around me.

"Hold it!" We heard someone shout. "General Mustang, 2nd Lieutenant Hale, 1st Lieutenant Hawkeye, all of you take cover in the hospital. We'll take on things from here." It was the fuhrer along with several military soldiers and alchemists.

General lifted me from the ground and took me out of the hardware as fast as possible. "Sir, we'll leave it to you!" I could feel Victoria trail behind us.

Once again, I felt myself lose consciousness.

* * *

**Roy Mustang's POV**

Several hours have already past since the three of us went to the hospital. I was only checked up but nothing really serious happened to me. Victoria got admitted an hour after we got to the hospital. Her wounds were deep but Riza's wounds were far off worse.

I sat in the hallway in the hospital, anxiously waiting for the release of Riza. She was still being operated. I heard a door creak open then close afterwards. "General.." I heard Victoria's voice. She sat down beside me. "General.. I'm not expecting you to forgive me but-"

"You were forced by the homunculi. I know, I understand." I cut her off.

She frowned and puckered her lips. "So.. Riza's pregnant, huh?"

"I just knew it at the same time you did." I said monotonously. I pressed my nose bridge between my thumb and index finger and closed my eyes.

"What? She didn't tell you?" Victoria sounded surprised. "But general, if the fuhrer knew this, don't expect him to let you off easily."

I opened my eyes. "I know. We were prepared for it. I decided long ago that I'll defend her from anything and everything." My eyes burned with tears. "I swore to her that I won't let anything hurt her but-" I sobbed. "right now she's badly hurt while fighting for survival. She's even carrying a badly hurt child inside her as well." Tears completely ran down my face. "Now what does that make of me? I'm such a useless person. A useless boyfriend. A useless husband. A useless father." I sobbed harder. I covered my eyes with one hand.

A nurse went to us. "Uh.. excuse me. Are you related to Ms. Hawkeye?"

"Where is she?" Victoria stood up.

"You may now meet her inside." The nurse showed the room.

I stood up and went inside the room with Victoria. We saw Riza staring blankly outside the window covered in bandages. We heard murmurs coming from mouth but we couldn't understand anything until we were near enough. She didn't seem to notice us coming. She was gently holding her tummy while she was talking. Was she.. talking to it?

"See there, Hailey? The sky is so beautiful. It's almost evening." Riza murmured, stroking her tummy.

"Riza? How are you feeling?" I asked. Victoria and I sat down on either side.

"I hate the doctors here." She said monotonously then sighed. "I really hate the doctors here."

"Why so?" Victoria asked.

"They said my baby is dead." She answered, still staring outside the window. "How can I believe such crap? My baby will keep on living." She stroked her tummy again. "Right, Hailey? Oka-san is here for you."

I teared up and held her in my arms. She also broke down and cried as she held me closer. "Right, Roy?" She sobbed. "They're all liars. Our baby is alive. I'm sure of it. She's alive." She sniffed. "She's.. she's alive." She sobbed harder. Victoria stroke her hair and soothed her. "She's _strong_.. She's _alive_." She repeated. "Hailey, show some signs of agreement. Could you prove to them that they were wrong?" She sobbed. "Please kick, Hailey." She sobbed harder. Victoria was also crying silently beside her. "Hailey, prove them wrong." When she didn't get any response, she totally broke down and cried hard. "Hailey.. my baby.." She covered her mouth with both of her hands. "Hailey.. Please come back to me.." Her tears were completely streaming down her face endlessly. She cried louder. "Hailey, oka-san can give up a thousand lives just for you to be saved."

* * *

It took her a lot of minutes to calm down. I sat at the far end of the room. Victoria stayed beside Riza when she lied down on the bed.

"Riza, are you okay now?" Victoria smoothed out her face and her hair.

Riza looked at Victoria. "Victoria.. Do you know that my baby's name is Hailey?" She asked monotonously.

"I've been hearing you say her name a lot of times." Victoria smiled.

"I named her after you." Riza blinked. "Hailey from Victoria _Hale_. I wanted her to be as strong and attractive as you."

Victoria lifted a hand and pressed it on her lips. She was crying again. She went out of the room to let out her feelings there. I went to Riza's side instead.

"Roy.. I'm sorry." She sighed.

"What for?" I held her hand.

"Our first child.. I couldn't even give you a live child." She stared at the ceiling.

"Why didn't you tell this to me, Riza?" I frowned at her.

"I wanted to wait for the right time to surprise you."

"How long were you pregnant?"

"More than 2 months." She sighed. "I learned it when Hailey was exactly a month old. It was on our first month being together. That morning, Rebecca took me to the hospital and the doctor revealed everything there." It caught me speechless. She sobbed, "I couldn't even give you a family."

"Riza.. It doesn't matter.. As long as you're here with me, then it's enough for me to take us as a family." I smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her lips. "I love you forever, Riza. We can always make children as much as you want. I'll be here, you'll be here and our kids would be here. I'll do everything to make your dream come true." I muttered on her lips. "I will definitely give you the family you've always wanted." I kissed her again.

_Riza.. I promise to love you as long as I live. And this time, I swear I will protect you. I will marry you and give you a family. I will reach your dreams with you. I will run the tides with you. I will give you all the happiness you could possibly receive. I will never ever let anything and anyone hurt you again._

* * *

Yay! Please wait for the next chapters! Please tell me if you want more chapters and I will take them into consideration. Thank you :)


	6. New Lives

Hailey died :( Hey, I didn't want her to die to ok. Anyway, since the previous chapter was filled with sadness, here's something to cheer you guys up. I bet you're gonna love it (hopefully)

* * *

**Riza Hawkeye's POV**

"Ms. Hawkeye, your guests are here." A nurse opened the door and smiled at me. She let the people in and then left immediately. There came in all general's personal subordinates, Elric Brothers, Maria Ross, Rebecca, Major Armstrong, General and Victoria. For some reason, almost all of them were covered in bandages.

"Riza!" "Lieutenant!" I heard them say.

My eyes lit up and smiled a little at them. "Hey, everyone."

Rebecca and Maria Ross were the first ones to hug me while I'm on bed, their eyes filled with worry. "We should have stayed with you!" Said Rebecca. "I just.. I just feel bad about what happened to your baby, Riza. I've got no more words to say." Added Maria Ross.

I patted their backs assuring them. "Everything's alright, you girls." I sighed. "It was actually my fault for being too careless."

"To cheer you up," Major Armstrong suddenly took off his jacket. "let's just all take a moment to admire my muscles!" Everyone winced and shivered.

"N-n-no thanks, Major." I said nervously.

"Anyway, lieutenant.." 2nd lieutenant Havoc said. "How come you didn't tell us you were pregnant?" He looked disappointed. I glanced at everyone's faces and they were pretty much all the same.

I smiled sadly. "I'm sorry I had to hide it, everyone. It was the only way to escape from the wrath of the fuhrer from breaking the rules." I sighed to myself. "But then, I paid the price."

"I can't believe this relationship, lieutenant." Edward furrowed his eyebrows while crossing his arms. "You and col- _general_? This _thing_? You became his _girlfriend_ and _worst_ of all, you had a baby with _him_?" He made a face with disgust.

General twitched. "Oh shut up you ultra mini bean." He released a dark aura around him. "Believe it or not, it's true."

"Who did you call an _**ultra mega small itty bitty grain of rice that you need a magnifying glass to see?!**_" Edward shouted fast. Alphonse carried his brother to stop him from hitting the general. Everyone else in the room laughed at the scene.

"Anyway, I got a sermon from the fuhrer this morning. Yeah and it almost took all day. He really got furious because we broke the rules. For me to break the rules even if I have a very high position, he got even more furious because of that." General laughed nervously. "But I defended us. I reasoned it out with him. At first he didn't buy it and planned to throw me out of the position but he reconsidered it." He smiled proudly. "As a gift for the condolences of the fuhrer for Hailey, he finally allowed our relationship, Riza."

I sighed then smiled. "The fuhrer sure is a nice guy, huh." I smiled bigger. "Hailey must be smiling in heaven right now."

"We fought against the homonculi with all that we have in the place of your child." 2nd Lieutenant Breda said. "_They deserve to die a million times._" He added fiercely.

"Their million lives aren't even enough to replace lieutenant and general's child's growing life." Captain Falman said.

"So lieutenant," Alphonse walked up to me. "what do you intend to do after you've healed up?"

I puckered my lips. "I think I'll just rest a little more for a day then go back to work." I smiled at him.

"I won't let you rest on your own anymore." General said. "I won't even let you out of my sight." He crossed his arms.

"_Oi, that's creepy..._" Everyone said in sync then laughed afterwards.

"General probably received a huge trauma from what happened." Rebecca smiled a little. "Let's let him do what he pleases. It's for the sake of Riza anyway."

* * *

By the time I was released from the hospital, the general really made sure that we sleep beside each other every night. I guess the scene at the hardware gave him a critical blow. I couldn't blame him since everyone was pretty much feeling the same way. They were scared to leave me alone anywhere and everywhere I go. A week after my release, I learned that the existence of the homunculi has entirely and completely vanished. Amestris finally won back its peace. But there was still someone where peace has still haven't gotten through.. That person is _me_. Each and every night I would cry myself to sleep, while the general would just stay quiet and hug me until I doze off. In the eyes of others, they think that I'm handling Hailey's death well and I'm starting to move on, though they're completely wrong. The world sure is cruel. Hailey was just 2 months old in my womb, then God suddenly takes her back. _It's so cruel.. so cruel really._..

I was lying down on my side under the sheets crying soundlessly. I felt the bed shook behind me and general wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me from behind. "Riza, are you crying again?" He whispered in my ear. The tears continued to pour down. "Come here." He muttered. I turned on the bed to face him and returned his embrace. I buried my face in his chest, still letting the tears fall down. He stroked my hair and soothed me. "The Riza I know is stronger than this. She always surprise me whenever she still manages to stand strong and unscathed even after a horrible problem comes in her way." He continued to stroke my hair. I couldn't hold back the light sobs coming out of my mouth. I tightened my grip around him. "Our baby would probably want to see you smile, Riza, not cry your heart out every night because she went to heaven."

I pulled back a little to look at his face and frowned. "I haven't seen you cry ever since." My voice cracked.

"Oh no. Water makes me useless." He said. "Hailey surely doesn't want a useless father." He hesitated for a long time. "Ah, it's raining." He said softly.

I felt for the noise outside, but there was none. "It's not raining-"

"No. It's raining." He still said. I looked up to him and saw tears on his face.

"Yes. Yes it is." I said blankly as I snuggled closer to him again.

After a while, I felt him lift a hand to his face to wipe away his tears. He sighed and said, "I wish I could go back to the past, but I can't. If I could, I'd do everything.. just to make you stop from crying."

"What's done is already done. It's like what they say, 'past is past'. We can never go back.."

"Why won't we create a today that is better than the past?" We both got silent. "Riza," General whispered. "I will definitely give you a family.. Can you wait for me?"

I snorted. "What are you saying?" I whispered. "Why will I wait for you if we're gonna make our family together?" We smiled at each other.

"Ne.. If Hailey would've survived, how do you think she looks like?" He laughed softly.

"She would definitely look like me." I grinned. "I bet she'll also get my hair color and my eyes."

"_Hey, leave some for me_." He frowned. "She'll get my eye color, then."

"Ahh, I will make her play with toy guns as a kid and teach her how to shoot when she gets older." I giggled, slightly getting carried away.

"Naah," He grunted. "She'll definitely be a flame alchemist like me."

"Hey, flame alchemy runs in my blood too, remember? But I can't let her play with _fire_. She could burn the whole town in just a single night." I pouted my lips.

"... Hey. Don't you think she also has rights in having to play with _real_ children's toys?" He laughed. "I'm scared for her future. She might become a vicious soldier like Major General Armstrong or something." He continued to laugh.

I laughed with him. "I guess you're right." I smiled. "We could've given her a bright future ahead."

"Her future lies in heaven, and it's probably a lot of times better." He breathed. He leaned in to kiss me. "You should sleep now, Riza. Don't cry anymore, okay?" He smiled. "Good night." He kissed me again. "I love you."

I smiled back at him. "Yeah sure. Good night." I hugged him tighter. "I love you too."

* * *

Finally after more than 2 months of bed rest, I can go back to work again.

"Welcome back, Lieutenant!" I heard them all say whenever I pass by some people. It just feels nice to be back.

After I go check my locker, I directed to the general's room and opened the door. "Aah, there she is." 2nd lieutenant Havoc said as he saw my face.

I smiled at them brightly. "I'm back." The place made me feel a nostalgic feeling.

"You know, it's a good thing that the Homunculi have vanished completely in this world but we still have an unsolved mystery left." 2nd Lieutenant Breda furrowed his eyebrows. "The case of the serial killer. His true identity still isn't discovered."

"Umm.. I've worked for the Homunculi so I know quite a few things." Victoria stood up clutching her clipboard innocently. "Envy was the one who killed all the victims. I believe he just transformed himself to different citizens for every person he's intending to kill." She sighed. "That's all I know."

"There. That solves everything." I smiled.

I saw 2nd Lieutenant Breda roll his eyes at Victoria. "_You wrench_. First, you worked for the Homunculi. Second, you hurt Lieutenant Hawkeye so bad up to the point of her losing her baby. Then now, you just sat there pretending to be innocent when we were all desperately searching for the goddamn murderer. How could you wait until there were a huge number of innocent people got their lives taken away before you could even tell us?" He hissed through his gritted teeth.

"Wait-" I got cut off.

"_I only knew it was Envy the day he disappeared, Breda_." She spat at him.

"Okay, that's enough, you two." General raised both his hands up to his chest level. "Everything's already been taken care of. Don't make first lieutenant depressed now that she just came back after more than two months." They both turned their heads away from each other swiftly.

I smiled. "Really, it's good to be back." I muttered to myself.

* * *

**Fast forward (Three months after Hailey's death)**

"Hey Riza, how did you feel when you learned that your baby was dead?" _That was very straightforward of you, thank you._

"Hey lieutenant, I'm sorry for your baby. Too bad she couldn't be saved." _Umm.._

"I heard the news about your dead baby, lieutenant. My very late condolences." _..._

"How did your baby die, First Lieutenant?" _..._

"Lieutenant Hawkeye! Don't feel too bad now, cheer up! I'm sure your baby will be looking down on you from heaven." _Ugh_..

Yes, for 3 whole months, I would always be asked by the same questions. Most people would just suddenly ask straightforwardly without even thinking how I would feel. For every question that's been asked to me, I would just rather just be confined to my bed for another 30 years. All topics about Hailey are still fresh and **very** sensitive to me. I hope everyone would just try to understand that.

It was already evening. I glanced at my watch and sighed. "Aah, I probably should just go back home." I muttered to myself as I closed my locker door. I went to tell general that I'd be going home early.

"General, I'll be going home first, is it okay?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Are you tired already?" He frowned. "Okay, sure. I'm still a little busy here anyways." He pulled my hand and hugged me. "Wait for me, okay? I'll be home too in a while." He pressed his lips to my cheek. "And lieutenant.. _Please be safe._" He sighed.

"I will." I nodded and turned for the exit. I was already at the main gate of the central HQ when an officer who was guarding the gates looked at me.

"Ah lieutenant. About your child-"

"_**Sorry**_." I hissed while looking on the floor. "_I have no intentions of talking about this topic_." It made me so angry. My blood boiled inside of me. _Why do people still ask me these stupid questions?! Oh come on, it's been 3 months! Get over it!_

I walked fast on the sidewalk while biting my lip. "_Can't you even feel that it hurts me to talk about my baby?_" I whispered. I had a pained look on my face. _Hailey, I miss you.. Oka-san misses you so much. If only I could turn back time... Hailey._... A tear fell down my eye and I wiped it off with my sleeve.

I finally arrived at my house. I opened my bedroom door and sighed heavily. _I guess people just don't know how it feels._. I took off my uniform and slid on some comfortable pants and a loose shirt. I let my body collapse on my bed and closed my eyes. After a while, my body felt as light as a feather then images and surreal scenes flashed into my head...

* * *

I found myself in a very unfamiliar place. It was a meadow complete with all the colorful and vibrant flowers you could ever imagine that existed. Beside me was a stream with a very clear water. The skies were very cloudy and peaceful. The surroundings were very quiet too. This place is even better than the field where general took me. This is real paradise. Is this also in Amestris? I haven't seen nor heard of this place before.. Also, wasn't I just lying on my bed a minute ago?

"Oka-san! Oka-san!" I flinched and turned around. I heard a little girl's voice from afar. _Ahh, I guess I'm not alone here_. I couldn't see where the girl was.

"Oka-san, over here!" The voice was nearer. I turned a full rotation to look for the mother that the girl was calling. I still saw no one.

"Oka-san... Look here..." Her voice became sadder and got near even more. I was still frantically searching for the girl. Again, I saw no one.

"Mommy.." I felt something tug on my clothes. I winced and looked down. It was the little girl. She was looking up at me with big bright black eyes.

I twitched and pointed at myself. "M-me? Aren't you mistaking me for somebody else, little girl?" I smiled nervously at her.

She frowned and her eyes glistened with tears. "B-but," she sobbed and rubbed her eyes. "you look just like my mommy.." she sobbed again. "Blonde hair and brown eyes and a pretty face." she totally broke down and cried.

I sat down to level my eyes at her. I hugged her and patted her head. "I'm sorry.. I used to have a kid but she's not big as you are." I sighed. When she hugged me back, I felt so warm and relaxed.

I pulled back. She was still sobbing. "Little girl, what's your name?" I wiped away her tears.

"My name is Hailey." she quickly answered. It struck me so hard on the chest. It was extremely painful and hard to hear. Hailey...

"Ahh, you have the same name as my daughter." I smiled blankly at her. "Where are your parents?"

"I got separated from them a long time ago. Up til now, I've been on a search to find them. I saw you here and you really looked like my oka-san so I mistook you for her." She seemed down.

"What's your full name and your parents' names? When I go back to work, I can ask help from my co-workers to find them for you." I smiled and patted her head again.

"I'm Hailey Mustang." She grinned and pointed proudly to herself. "My oka-san's name is Riza and my otou-san's name is Roy." My eyes grew. It rendered me entirely speechless. _How is this even possible?!_ "I last saw them 3 months ago. Although both my parents work for the military so I know they'll come and find me." She said optimistically.

Tears ran down my face endlessly. I hugged her tight and sobbed. "Hailey... I missed you so much." I sobbed louder.

She leaned her tiny cheek on my shoulder. "Oka-san? So it really was you.." She sighed. "I wanted to meet you again so bad.."

I looked at her face. She was also crying. "But.. I was never able to give birth to you, Hailey.. You have a body of a 4 year old." I scanned her physical attributes. She had blonde hair like me, she had the general's eye color but my eyes, she looked entirely like me, she had general's cheeks though.

"I don't know how I got here either." She shrugged. She was looking at my body with wide fearful eyes. "Oka-san, don't go.."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I won't.. I won't go, Hailey." I hugged her, stroking her hair.

"Oka-san, you're disappearing..." She cried again and tightened her hold around me. "Oka-san.." Her tiny voice cracked. Suddenly she got pulled away from me by some unknown force. She was being dragged back to the far off horizon. She was struggling to reach out to me. I staggered to stand up and run after her. "Oka-san... I love you."

Tears streamed down from my eyes. "Hailey! Don't go!" I shouted. "Don't! Don't go, Hailey! Don't leave me!" I sobbed harder and ran faster. "Don't go!"

"Oka-san, your name is Riza, right? Riza... Riza... Ri... za..."

* * *

"Riza!" My eyes shot open as I gasped hard. My whole body was trembling. I felt the sweat all over me, while my face was also wet with tears. I panted. "Riza, are you okay?" General lifted a hand to wipe my face. His eyes were filled with worry. "You were screaming 'don't go' over and over again in your sleep.. Did you dream of something?"

I sobbed, sat up and grabbed him on the waist. He stroke my hair gently. "Shh, it's okay, it's okay.. I'm here." I felt him kiss the top of my head. I sobbed harder. "Riza, what happened? Come on, tell me."

My body wouldn't stop from shaking. "Roy.." I clutched his shirt. "I met Hailey in my dream.." I sobbed.

"Hailey?" He sounded surprised. "What- what happened?"

I bit my lip. "She found me in a beautiful meadow." I breathed deeply. "I thought she mistook me for someone else since she was calling me 'oka-san' from afar." I wiped my tears with my hand. "She had the body of a 4 year old, Roy..." I sobbed again. "She looked so _beautiful_.." I broke down. He cradled me in his arms and soothed me. I sniffed and regained my composure. "She knows both of our names. She even said her full name was Hailey Mustang and I winced so hard." His eyes grew bigger at that. "She also said she was looking for us for 3 whole months." My voice trembled. "She said she knows we're gonna look for her and get her back again... and then she got pulled away from me.." I cried. "Just like that, she was gone.."

He hugged me tightly and pressed his lips to my forehead. "You'll be all right..." He continued to sooth me. "It was just a dream, Riza.." He whispered as he rubbed my arms.

I placed a hand on his cheek. "I miss her so much, Roy.." My face was filled with pain. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall down. "Bring her back..." I sobbed.

I felt his face inch near then pressed his lips to mine. He was trying to cheer me up. I pulled back a little. "I need her..." He kissed me again, silencing me. He deepened the kiss, not giving me a chance to speak. I moaned when he pulled back slightly.

"Shh." He hushed me then pushed me slowly on the bed, pinning me down as he continued to kiss me.

"Give her back.." I sniffed. He caressed my cheeks, wiping away the tears as he leaned down to kiss my neck. "Give her back to me please.." He lifted his head and kissed me intimately on the lips for a long time.

He was deepening the kiss to silence me further. He slowly took off his shirt and kiss me again. I felt the tears burn my eyes. I felt horrible. The more I think about Hailey, the more I even miss her. "Roy, bring her back to life-" my voice cracked. He kept on silencing me with his kisses. He then held on to my shirt and slowly took it off of me as well. I gave in. I give up. I decided to not talk anymore. I finally responded to his kisses and his touch. I placed a hand on his cheek, while the other on his neck, pulling him closer. Our breathing rhythm became ragged and our lips moved in sync.

After some time, we fully revealed ourselves to each other, still kissing. I believe general's real intention was to cheer me up. I noticed how he does it is by silencing me with a kiss if he doesn't really know what to say. I guess it helps me in a way. It just makes me put my thoughts on somewhere else, not really forget.

He leaned down to kiss my neck to my jawline then move to the other side. I kept my eyes closed as I try to put my thoughts on somewhere else. I decided to think of my happy thoughts and memories. But they will all just lead to thinking about Hailey in the end. _I was just wondering.. I know the general is trying to cheer me up and all, and I know he doesn't express it in words but in kisses. But, why did we suddenly end up making love?_ I smiled to myself thinking about the thought._ Ahh, he got overboard_.

After a few more minutes, he pulled back to gaze down on my face. We could hear our rough breathing echoing in the dark room. He kissed my forehead once, then both of my cheeks, then the tip of my nose. "I love you, Riza." He panted and caressed my cheeks again. "Don't be sad anymore. Everything you saw in your dream was just a dream. They're not true." He then pressed his lips to mine and rolled to his side to lie down beside me.

He pulled on his pants again while I wore his shirt. We went under the sheets and he circled me in his arms again. I returned his embrace and placed my head on his chest. "Ne, Roy.. Do you know how Hailey looked like?" I chuckled softly.

"Nope. How?" He stroked my hair.

"Just like how we imagined. _Exactly. How. We. Imagined_." I breathed. "Blonde hair like mine, black eyes like yours, eyes like mine, cheeks like yours." I sighed. "She really looked so _beautiful_, Roy. I hope you were there to see her.."

He inhaled. "Aah, I want to see her too." I felt him frown in the dark. "Hey, Hailey. Show up in my dream too." He said out loud.

I laughed hard. "Oh she won't. She loves me more than she loves her father." I laughed harder.

His hand that wasn't stroking my hair pinched my cheek. "That's unfair. She loves me too, and I love her back." He paused. "But I love her next to you."

I smiled. "Oh shut up." Thankfully he wouldn't be able to see me blush in the dark.

* * *

The next day, I suddenly woke up with a shock. My eyes shot open and I suddenly sat up, making my head rush. "Ugh," I clutched my head. "what time is it?" I glanced at my alarm clock on my side table. _7:43 am_. "AH **shit** we're both late!"

I carefully took off general's arms around me and ran downstairs to cook breakfast. I began multitasking. While I was waiting for the food to cook, I did my morning exercises. My whole body ached from last night so I did my exercise harder. When I finished cooking, I tossed them on the plates and ran upstairs again to take a bath.

"Riza?" General groaned and yawned. "What's with all the ruckus?"

"Get up, sleepy head!" I shouted at him. "It's already past 7:50 and we're definitely late! Get up!" He just looked at me sleepily and then went back to sleep. My eye twitched at that and went to bed to smack him. "Roy, come on! I'm gonna leave you here if you don't hurry up."

He raised a hand then grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down until our faces were an inch away from each other. "Give me a good morning kiss first." He smirked.

I furrowed my eyebrows angrily. "There's no more time for that!" I bellowed and pulled away from him. "If you don't wanna die from the bullet of my gun then you better move fast!" I shouted loudly.

He covered both his ears with his hands. "Gah, your voice is too loud." He groaned. "What a way to wake up in my girlfriend's house." I got the pillow beside me and whacked him multiple times with it. "Ahh I'm sorry I'm sorry." He raised his hands in defense then sat up carefully.

"Go on! Move faster!" I glared at him. He suddenly hugged me intimately. "What-"

"Good morning, Riza." He pulled back to kiss me. He smoothed out my forehead with his thumb. "Don't go mad and berserk all of a sudden. Calm down okay?" I frowned, sighed then smiled a little at him.

"Good morning, Roy." I blinked once. "I'll get ready now, so you should too." I sighed again.

* * *

By the time when we arrived at the HQ, we hurriedly paced towards general's office and rearranged our schedule for the day.

"Ah lieutenant, general, good morning." They all saluted. We saluted back. "We thought you guys weren't gonna come." Captain Falman said.

"Yeah, there was another ceremony held." Sergeant Major Fuery added.

"Ceremony?" I raised an eyebrow. "There's another new recruit?" I suddenly remembered the previous ceremony for Victoria that I crashed beautifully.

He nodded. "He was assigned as a subordinate of Major Armstrong. He also got the rank as Second Lieutenant."

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, he must be good, then." I went to my desk and sat down.

"Tch. What's so good about being good with a gun?" Victoria rolled her eyes. "Only Riza gets the best image with a gun."

"Oh? A gun too?" I raised my eyebrows, interested to learn about the new guy. "I'd like to challenge him once in a while. Is he that good?"

"Oh he did a test shot, and he's really got the aim. He has quite a pretty attractive face actually. He's even got the attention of a lot of girls in the military." 2nd lieutenant Breda said while continuing to sort out the papers in front of him.

2nd lieutenant Havoc groaned loudly. "EHH, I'm so envious!"

I continued on my work. "That's nice." I said monotonously.

"Don't meet him, lieutenant." We heard general butt in. We all turned out heads to his direction. He seems to be listening attentively to our conversation. He's not even touching his work.

"E-eh? Why not?" I asked. "At least for once, there's a worthy opponent for me in terms of shooting-"

"**_You cannot._**" General said fiercely. "**_I forbid you._**"

Suddenly everyone except the general compressed together in my desk and whispered, "Oh he's just jealous." then went back to their original places.

"Yes, general." I replied obediently.

* * *

During training, I took out my shotgun, hanged it on my back then directed to the shooting range. I settled on my usual spot which was on the far left end but before I reach my spot, there was suddenly someone running fast towards me then bumps me til I fall on the ground. He also fell from the force.

"Ah." I blinked and stood up, dusting off the dirt on my uniform. "I fell." I glanced at the guy who I bumped with.

"I'm sorry, I was quite a bit of in a hurry. I didn't see where I was going.." He also stood up then offered to shake a hand with me. "I'm Myco. Myco Ryoji. Second Lieutenant." (My-co Ree-yo-gee)

I shook his hand. "You should watch your surroundings carefully, Lieutenant Ryoji." I let go of his hand. "Riza Hawkeye, First Lieutenant."

He glanced at the shotgun hanging on my back. "You're good at guns?"

"Shooting is my forte and my field of expertise." I said smoothly and proud. "You?"

He grunted. "Same." He fidgeted on the place where he was standing. He couldn't seem to look at my straight in the eye.

"You don't happen to be the new recruit, right?" I raised an eyebrow.

He fidgeted more. "Actually... I am." He smiled, showing a cute pair of dimples that matched his slit eyes. Oh, Breda was right. He does have an attractive face. "How come you're not that aware?"

"I came in late." I breathed. "Yeah, why don't you get what you're supposed to get?" I snorted. "I'll go train now." I turned around.

"Ah wait! I'll just get that later. Could I- uhh, watch you shoot?" _Yeah, watch. I won't accept defeat from a new recruit._

"Why not?" I smiled at him. He beamed at my answer and followed me to my favorite place.

_bang._ reload. _bang_. reload. _bang._ reload. I put down the gun and looked at him. He was staring at the far target with slightly wide eyes. "You're good! You shot the same hole three times. It's like just shooting one bullet." He grinned. I hanged my gun on my back again.

"Thanks." I smirked. You get it now, huh? "You shoot next."

He reached out a hand to get my gun on my back, his hand almost touching my face. Before he could even make contact with the gun, a knife suddenly zoomed between my face and his hand, missing by centimeters. We froze.

"What the hell are you doing to Riza?!" I heard Victoria's voice from afar. Myco furrowed his eyebrows in anger and glared at the direction of Victoria.

"Hey! What was that for?! You almost hurt somebody!" Myco shouted back. "And stop recklessly throwing knives! We were just challenging each other!"

Victoria stomped her way towards us then got between me and Myco, then turned to me. "_Riza_, didn't the general say that you _shouldn't_ meet this guy?" She whispered fiercely.

"Why not? I-" she cut me off.

"Are you disobeying the general's orders?!" She hissed.

"_I'm not_. I just met him by chance." I whispered back. "Look, I don't really see anything wrong about challenging a new recruit."

She sighed. "Well the general and I just don't want you to be all friendly with him." She paused. "He's not harmful but we just fear that he might fall for you or something. We certainly don't like that."

I chuckled softly. "Victoria, you're over thinking things." I smiled at her. "There's no way he'd fall for me. _We just met_ and I already have a boyfriend."

"Oh well he doesn't know that you already do." She muttered. "This guy doesn't really talk to all the girls except you. That means he's really interested. Worst of all, he has a _thing_ for girls who are expert in guns!" She looked worried. "Knowing that he's talking to you casually like this means that he's already taken a liking towards you." She made a sound of disgust.

I creased my eyebrows. "Victoria, how come you know all that?" I asked curiously.

She breathed. "I went to the same military academy as him." She rolled her eyes. "Just.. don't get too friendly, okay? He becomes so possessive when it comes to things or people he's got his eyes on. He might even be stupid enough to challenge the general just to win you fully." She smiled then left. "_**Move**_, _lover boy_." She intentionally bumped Myco's shoulder then disappeared from sight.

I embarrassingly looked at Myco's face. "Ahh, sorry about Victoria."

"Don't worry. She's like that all the time." He smiled, assuring me. "Still want to see me shoot, even just once?"

I nodded. He took my shotgun then aimed for the target. "Riza, please throw the knife on the target on my signal... Ready, go!" I threw Victoria's knife and aimed for the center. He also shot one bullet. The knife landed on the center of the target while his bullet got through the center of the knife before it landed.

I grinned. "That's nice."

"Thanks. You know, I really like girls who are good with guns." He smiled back and gave my gun back to me. _Victoria was right._ "Well, I have to go now." He suddenly grabbed and hugged me. I never really had a guy besides the general hug me so I felt really awkward. I became all stiff as he let go. "Sorry if that was too sudden. I just felt like I had to do it." He smiled again then left me behind.

* * *

After the training, I went back to the general's office to continue my work. Only general has returned back and he was just slacking off on his desk, not minding the pile of unfinished work in front of him.

"General," I sighed and placed a hand on my forehead. "Please don't slack off."

He looked at me with serious eyes. "You met him, didn't you?"

"Who?" I raised an eyebrow. _Woah, he seems to be in a bad mood_.

"The new guy." He looked away from me.

"I just met him accidentally, general." I said. "Really, it wasn't intentional."

"I see you've gotten close to him." He said monotonously.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Close? We just met." I defended. _He's acting weird_.

"Then what was the hug for?" His eyes rolled to the side to look at me.

"Wha-" I paused and tried to remember. _Yeah, he did hug me._ "He just suddenly hugged me, okay? No malice whatsoever. Victoria even warned me about him and I'm very aware." I breathed. "And _why_ are you acting like that?" He didn't answer me.

When I was about to turn back to my desk, I saw in my peripheral vision something that wasn't right. General had a light bruise on his left cheek and had his right hand bandaged. My eyes widened in confusion. "What are those?" I went over to him and grabbed his right hand.

He pulled it away. "It was nothing-" I cut him off.

"_What. Is. That?_" I glared at him as I turned his head to the side to zoom at his bruise. Again, he pulled away.

"I said it was _nothing_!" He said fiercely.

Blood boiled inside me. "_Did you get into a fight?!_" I shouted. "_Stop being so reckless! Who did you fight with?!_"

"_How many times do I have to tell you that it was nothing?!_" He shouted back. "**I said it's nothing and it's none of your business!**"

I twitched then gave him a very hard slap on the cheek. It made him speechless. He was looking at the floor on the side after I slapped him, not moving since then. I was so angry. _Why couldn't he tell me?!_ He slowly lifted a hand to press the cheek that I slapped. His eyes were lifeless. "I went to the new guy and taught him a lesson." He said softly and monotonously.

"Why did you do that?" I hissed.

"He treats you like you're so familiar and he touches you as he likes." He looked away again.

"In other words?" I raised an eyebrow.

"In other words," he repeated. "I don't like what he's doing."

I stared at him blankly. "You didn't have to stoop so low as to teach him roughly. You have a high rank, general. Indulging yourself into these pointless fights and letting your emotions overpower you will really cause you a lot of trouble." I sighed. "I won't always be there to hold you off and protect your back. At least try to be independent when I'm not around." I paused. "Like now, you're not doing your work just because I wasn't around."

He breathed deeply. I felt guilty so I went over to his desk and hugged him while he was sitting down. He returned my embrace and buried his face on my shoulder. I kissed the top of his head and said, "I'm sorry if I hit you." I leaned my cheek on his head.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for shouting at you too." He whispered. "I just felt really jealous so I snapped."

"Jealous?" I furrowed my eyebrows. "You were _jealous_? I thought you just didn't want to involve me with your problems."

He pulled back slightly to look at me in the eyes. "I thought you already knew." He stared at me with awe. I shook my head. "I'm still sorry." He smiled sadly then inched his face closer to mine. He was about to kiss me when the door suddenly swung open and it made both of us jump.

2nd lieutenant Breda was staring at both us wrapped up in each other's arms with wide eyes. "Aha.. Flirting while on work, are we?" He smirked at us. We backed off from each other embarrassingly and looked away. My face burned red and I bit my lip hard. _Shoot, we're dead._

* * *

An exact month has already past and yep, today is my birthday. I should expect great things.

"Happy birthday, Riza!" General woke me up with a kiss on the cheek. I groaned, rubbed my eyes then sat up slowly. My head was spinning. _Ugh, I don't feel good at all. Not on my birthday._..

I looked at general and smiled. "Thank you, Roy." I felt a sharp pain somewhere in my head. I groaned in pain and clutched my head.

"Riza? What's wrong?" He frowned at me.

"My head hurts, that's all." I assured him. I went to look at my clock. "Ah! We're late! It's already 8!" I scrambled to get out of bed but he stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"No, Riza. I asked the führer last night if both of us could take the day off today since it's your birthday. He surprisingly allowed me." He beamed at me. "I was wondering if we could go out-"

My bedroom door suddenly swung open and there came in Maria Ross, Rebecca and Victoria all in civilian clothes. "Riza! We're here to get you-" they stopped and stared at the general. "Ah, good morning general." They all said in sync.

"We're here to get Riza." Said Maria Ross. My eyes widened.

"We're gonna go shopping!" Added Rebecca excitedly.

"We already asked permission from the führer last night if all of us could take the day off with Riza." Ended Victoria.

General furrowed his eyebrows and turned to them fully. "Woah there. Look, I have already made plans with Riza so we could take the whole day for ourselves. I was _first_."

"Oh don't be silly, General. Ladies **always** come first, right Riza?" Rebecca raised her eyebrows at me. I just smiled nervously at all of them.

"Please please _please_, General. At least just for once, give us a whole day vacation with Riza." Maria Ross pleaded and pouted her lips. "You're always with her anyway."

General hesitated then sighed afterwards. "Fine. Just give her back to me by lunch." The girls jumped for joy.

"W-w-wait! Don't just go deciding for yourselves." I looked at them with wide eyes.

"You already have no choice, Riza. You're coming with us whether you like it or not." Victoria smiled as she crossed her arms. "General already gave us permission."

I sighed heavily then agreed anyway. Before I left with the girls, general hugged and kissed me good bye. "Be safe. Don't forget the time, okay? I'll be waiting for you." He smiled.

"I promise." I smiled back at him then left with the others.

For the first 3 hours, we all spent the time on shopping and browsing clothes and accessories just like how a normal lady does... is what I'd like to say..

But for some unknown reason, the 'shopping' that was mentioned earlier lead us to browsing guns, heavy weaponry, traps, bombs, armors, firearms, and knives, not clothes. We also browsed new and latest models of each of our weapons, not accessories. I say it's awesome. Normal people would say, that's so unladylike and tough-looking for girls like us.

We passed by some stalls in the city that sells a lot of accessories for everyone. All the girls treated me for something as part of their gift. I didn't have the reason to refuse so I just accepted them whole-heartedly.

After a while, something churned in my stomach. "Ah." I stopped in my tracks.

"What's wrong, Riza?" Maria Ross asked. Rebecca and Victoria just looked at me.

"I'm hungry." I replied.

"It's time to eat then." Victoria sighed and smiled. "It's almost lunch time anyway and the general said that we should bring you back by lunch."

"My treat!" Rebecca grinned then lead us into the nearest restaurant. By the time we ordered our food, I felt all hazy.

"Riza?" Maria Ross looked at me. "You don't look really good. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just got dizzy, that's all." I smiled. "Maybe I was just too hungry."

When the food was served, we all dug in. I ate all that I could see like there's no tomorrow. The food was really yummy and flavorful. After some time, the girls got all stuffed, but I still kept on eating.

"Riza, _you're immortal._" Rebecca's jaw dropped.

"Don't worry, I'm getting stuffed as well." I chuckled then took another bite. "The food here is really good..." I choked and coughed.

"Oi! Don't force yourself!" Victoria patted my back.

I regained my composure then took another bite. I started to chew slowly. Suddenly the food's taste was getting worse.. I chewed slower then that's when my stomach really churned so bad. I lifted my hands to cover my mouth as I crouch down on my seat. I heard the silverware fall on the table to the floor.

"Riza!" They all stood up and raised their arms towards me.

"Suddenly the food tasted bad.." I groaned then covered my mouth again to refrain myself from throwing up.

"That's what you get for eating a lot." Maria Ross sighed and rubbed my back along with the other two.

"I don't feel well but I'm still hungry, you know?" I muttered. "I want to throw up but I'm afraid if I stand up, I might get dizzy again." I coughed then covered my mouth again. They all rubbed my back faster.

"Maria Ross..." Rebecca said. "Don't you think this seems.. _awfully familiar_?" She said slowly.

"Oh don't think of it that way, Rebecca. There's no way that's happeni-" Maria Ross got cut off.

"I really feel dizzy and nauseous for some reason." I groaned.

"Or not." Maria Ross added.

"Is this what I think it is?" I heard Victoria ask.

"Maybe." Maria Ross and Rebecca said together.

* * *

The three of them hurriedly took me to the doctor to check me up. The doctor made me do several tests that I really didn't pay attention to since I was too dizzy to think. We all waited for the results patiently. I had my head leaned on top of Victoria's shoulder.

"Okay." I heard the doctor say as he come back from the other room. "Ms. Hawkeye, is it? Yes, yes.. I have now the results of your check up." He smiled at us.

"What's the result, doctor?" Rebecca asked, eager to hear.

"The test you said that was the most important of them all turns out to be positive." He answered. I heard the girls gasp and freeze on their positions. What? What test was it again?

"I'm sorry, could you explain everything to me, doctor? I was spacing out the whole time ever since I came here." I said as I sat up carefully.

"I really don't have any explaining to do, Ms. Hawkeye. I'll just go straight to the point." He smiled as he looked at me. "You're pregnant." He smiled bigger but it seems that my eyes widened bigger than that. "Based on the test, you've been pregnant for over a month now. Isn't it good news?"

My jaw just dropped. I looked at the others just to see them having the same expression as me. The doctor chuckled to himself. "And, the good news doesn't stop there." His face was smug. "You're not just pregnant with a child, but pregnant with _children_. In other words, _twins_."

"Waaaaa, that's so cute!" Rebecca squealed, finally catching her breath.

"Twins! So adorable!" Maria Ross added.

"Congratulations, Riza." Victoria smiled at me.

I giggled. "Thank you guys." I held on to my tummy and stroked it carefully. I felt the tiny bump and smiled. "So _that's_ why it seems larger. I thought I was just getting fatter."

Rebecca sighed. "It's the second time that I've been with Riza when she discovers that she's pregnant." She laughed. "It's also a good thing that we've been with Riza first before the General or else both of them wouldn't even notice and it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

"There. Now you have something to give back to the general." Maria Ross smiled. "What a day. You learned you're pregnant on your birthday."

"You're not planning to _hide it again_, are you?" Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not." I smiled a little. "I learned my lesson."

* * *

The girls dropped me off at my house just in time.

"Welcome back." General came down the stairs with a smile. Oh shoot, how will I tell him the news? "How was your day?" He hugged me.

"It was nice. We ended up browsing weapons and armors instead of clothes. But somehow they bought me some accessories as their gift." I answered. I have to be careful not spilling it out.

He chuckled loudly. "That's very unladylike but cool. I hope you're not too tired cause I'm next."

"I can still manage." I smiled. He pulled back and I held my tummy again. I already had the hobby of stroking it every now and then.

"Let's go." He held my hand and took me to the car. The place where he was taking me was familiar. By the time we got there, I felt a nostalgic feeling.

"Aah, we're here again!" I grinned as I scan the fields where the general took me back then.

"Come on." He intwined our fingers and lead me to the flower patches. "Remember this place?"

"Yeah I ran here and left you because you suddenly kissed me without telling me beforehand." I recalled. "But you found me." We stopped in the middle.

He chuckled. "Yeah and in this field, we got a lot of our firsts." he uncurled his fingers one by one as he recalled the scenes. "We had our first kiss, the first time we cried in front of each other, the first time I confessed truly to a girl, the first time I heard you speak differently, the first time you shot your gun at me multiple times, the first time I was desperate to see you, the first time I spent a whole day with you, the first time I 'watched' the sunset with you, the first time I came here blind, the first time I realized this place was more beautiful than it ever was, and also the first time you made me 'see' with my blind eyes." He breathed deeply.

I laughed to myself. "Yeah, and..?"

"I just realized that I wanted to make more memories with you." He looked at me. "And if I wanted to do that, I have to stay by your side for a long time." I blinked. "One day, you were captured by the homunculi and I thought it was the last time I was gonna see you. I really wanted to make more memories with you but that day I got really scared. Thankfully, you survived, though Hailey didn't. Then last month, a new guy has been assigned to the central and he has taken a liking towards you."

He gritted his teeth and continued, "The whole time I got nervous thinking that you might fall for him too and he might steal you away, and but I said to myself, 'I won't let that happen.' As the days go by, I get even more attached to you than I ever have. I don't know when the time will be if you suddenly go and leave me. I thought, 'I don't want that.' So I thought of something to prevent that from happening."

He took a deep breath. "I said to myself that if I wanted to be with you and I wanted to make more memories with you, I should be able to do something not just stay by your side."

"When the first time you cried so hard in front of me, I held you. I thought to myself that I will never let any more tears fall down from your eyes. I've never seen anything so fragile and vulnerable before. I looked at you, helpless and hopeless, I couldn't let anything hurt you again. Not even a bad dream.. Or a broken arm.. Or a broken heart." His voice cracked.

"One day, I realized that just being by your side wasn't enough for me.. I wanted to be with you forever." he shrugged. "And for me to fulfill that wish, there's only one thing that I have to do."

"And if you would let me, that one thing I have to do is to ask for your permission." He held my left hand and kneeled down a leg in front of me. He took out a tiny box from his coat, opened it then revealed to me a beautiful diamond ring. I winced as I saw it. "So... Riza Hawkeye, will you marry me?" He looked up to me smiling. "I love you with my whole heart, and I promise to never leave your side and protect you from all harm."

"There's a place within our hearts where we keep our favorite memories. When I think of you, I forget all that's bad." He blinked. "Riza, I love you. I loved you first.. I love you still.. _And I always will_." He finally ended his long speech and was waiting patiently for my reply.

It took my brain 10 seconds to function. I felt the tears run down my face. He was still holding my hand patiently and not letting go.. _This guy is really serious.._ "Roy," my voice cracked. I raised my free hand to caress his cheeks and smiled to him. "Didn't I tell you that I wanna be with you forever? And that we'll make our family together?" He nodded. "Well of course, I will. Yes, I will marry you." He grinned big and slid the diamond ring on to my ring finger then stood up to hug me.

I heard him sob as he circled me in his arms. I laughing and crying for joy. "Are you crying?" I asked.

"No.." He sobbed harder. He then lifted me off of my feet and spun me around happily.

"Ahhh, put me down." I nudged him playfully, and he did. He cupped my face in his hands and leaned in to kiss me. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you _so much_." A tear fell down from his eye. I wiped the tear away from his cheek with my thumb.

"Is it my time now to reveal something?" I stared at him blankly.

"You do?" He raised his eyebrows. I took his hand and placed it on my tummy.

He stared at it while I smiled. "Roy, I'm a month pregnant." His jaw dropped and he cried even more. He suddenly sat down and buried his face on his hands crying for joy. "Oi, stop crying.. Water makes you useless." I smiled a little at him.

He held out his hands in front of him and stared at it. "Wow. I'm gonna be a father again."

I stroked my tummy. "Yeah your children would be eager to see you." I chuckled softly.

He stood up and looked at me with confusion. "Children?"

"I'm pregnant with _twins_." I replied monotonously.

He groaned and pressed his cheeks. "Can't this scene stop me from crying any further, oh come on!" I laughed at him then wiped his tears again. He hugged me carefully then whispered to my ear, "Thank you for telling me this, Riza. I promise to protect the three of you with all that I have. Thank you for saying yes to my proposal. Thank you for always being there. I love you very much. Happy Birthday." He pulled back to kiss me intimately on the lips.

I say, this is the _best_ birthday ever. 2 big surprises in just one day, and even _I_ think it's too much.

* * *

I cut the chapter "New Lives" into two because it's very long. Part 2 is the next chapter, I hope you'll all like it!


	7. New Lives (Part 2)

This is the second half of the previous chapter! I hope you'll like it :)

* * *

The next day, I never knew that almost everyone in the central found out about my pregnancy.

"There. Be careful." General was helping me go out of the car. He held my hand and supported me. "Slowly now."

I sighed as he closed the door behind me. I held my tummy again. "Roy, I can do it on my own, okay?" I looked at him. "I'm fine."

He intwined his fingers with mine then we slowly went inside the central. "I'm _sorry_. I just get too frantic about it. I think I'm just overprotective over you and the babies." He frowned.

We reached the main door. General opened it for me then what lies inside gave us a huge surprise.

"Congratulations to the both of you!" We heard all of the people who were present there cheer. "We heard about your pregnancy, lieutenant!" I heard someone say.

My eye twitched while general squeezed my hand. "Uhh, Roy.. How did they.." I trailed off.

"Don't ask me, I also have no idea." He replied. We both sighed then went to the general's office while ignoring the loud greetings of the military as we pass by.

He closed the door behind us and sighed heavily. "We just got here but I suddenly felt like my energy got drained."

"Me too." I breathed. "All of it just happened yesterday but how come most of the people were already informed?" My eyes got wild with curiosity. _Oh hell do I wanna know why._

"Victoria, Maria Ross and Rebecca did it." 2nd lieutenant Breda said.

"Th-th-_**those girls**_." My eye twitched harder.

"Anyway lieutenant, congrats on your babies." He smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Oh thank you." I stroked my tummy again.

"As for **you**, General." He suddenly shot an evil eye at general. "You made her _pregnant_ the _second time around_ without even _marrying her first_, you **pervert**." He hissed.

"Shut up or I'll fire you!" The general shouted playfully. I slitted my eyes and shook my head in awe. He turned his head to look at me. "Oh oh Riza, here!" He gave me a chair. "You should sit down. Don't strain yourself, okay? Here." I sat down unwillingly. "Ahh! Get the air conditioners running!" he frantically searched for a fan to fan me. I rolled my eyes. "Riza are you hungry? Should I get some food for you?"

"Overprotective freak." I heard 2nd lieutenant Havoc say from afar.

"General, please stop doing this. You're acting all weird." I placed my hand over my face in irritation.

"I can't help it!" He frowned at me. "I feel excited about the babies so I really can't help it if I'm having a strange emotional outbreak as a father." He pouted his lips.

I sighed and looked down to my tummy and stroked it. "See _this_?" I pointed at general. "_This_ is your father. Right now he's being idiotic and strange and it's wearing me out. You better **make sure** that you kids would **never** inherit his idiocy. _It's highly contagious_." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and when you come out, give your father a whack on the head for not even marrying your mother first." Captain Falman said monotonously.

"**GYAAH shut up!**" General raged as he clutched his head with both of his hands. "We're gonna get married, _okay_?" He turned to me. "Riza, back me up! Show them proof." His eye twitched from irritation.

I sighed and lifted my left hand to show them the diamond ring. "Will you just be _quiet_?" I whispered. "Here, we really _are_ getting married." I smiled at them. They all had their jaws dropped as they saw the ring.

"About two or in a year's time." general calmed himself down. "I'm just gonna wait until the kids get born safely and after Riza recovers from giving birth."

"Finally _someone_ had thought of getting married _first_." Sergeant Major Fuery said out loud, making general intentionally hear it.

"Why you-" The general got cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Please pardon my intrusion!" Victoria came in. "Riza is being summoned by the führer in his office immediately."

"Eh? Why?" My eyes widened in confusion. General took my hand and helped me stand up. "Did I do anything wrong?"

She smiled. "I doubt it. Come on." She took my hand and lead me outside.

"Victoria, you better take care of her or I'll fire you!" We heard the general shout from inside before she closed the door.

"So, how did it go?" She sounded eager to hear. "Did the general cry or laugh or smile or what?"

"About the news? Oh he did all three." I answered quickly.

She chuckled loudly. "Wow that's priceless. So what did he do to you when he took you out?"

I simply lifted my left hand to her. Her eyes gleamed and she squealed as we were walking down the hall. "_That's so romantic_!" She clasped her hands together. We finally reached the führer's office. "Here. I'll wait for you outside. After that, I'll take you to Rebecca and Maria Ross. I'm sure they're all dying to hear this revelation." She grinned and opened the door for me.

I went inside the führer's room and found him smiling at me. "Your excellency, you called?"

He went around his desk to walk up to me. "Lieutenant- _no_. _Riza_, why not we talk as granddaughter and grandfather?" He smiled and made me sit down and offered me tea. I lifted a hand to stroke my tummy again. "I heard about your pregnancy." He sipped on his tea.

"Yes, sir- _grandfather_." I took a sip as well.

"I just want to congratulate you." He smiled at me. "Honestly I don't regret changing the rules about your sudden relationship with General Mustang. I'm actually _very pleased_ to know about it."

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"I still remember years back when I offered him to marry you." He chuckled. "An offer he humbly refused." He put down his cup. "Then at present time, look at both of you! You're already carrying his children. He was even supposed to have another one, right? Very nice." He nodded to himself happily.

I stroked my tummy even more. I felt the tiny bump bigger than it was when Hailey was only a month old. I smiled to myself. "You sure are happy, grandfather." I looked at him. "Even Roy gets too excited and frantic and even overprotective over me and our children. It just creeps the hell out of me. You know, it's like he underwent an emotional transformation." I shook my head.

He laughed hard at that. "Well you can't blame him. All fathers become like that when their wives are pregnant." He grinned and stood up. "Well, Riza, I don't plan on taking too long. I just want to congratulate you and give you my best wishes. Good luck, my granddaughter." I stood up carefully. "Please take care of yourself." I smiled and turned for the door, then closed it behind me.

"That was quick." I saw Victoria leaning on the wall with her arms crossed.

"He just congratulated me, that's all." I sighed. "Well, let's go already."

She stood upright and took me to Rebecca and Maria Ross. By the time we got to the usual storage room, all of their eyes glinted.

"So!" Maria Ross said. "Time for the usual. Tell us what happened." She smiled.

I didn't know where to start so just like what I did with Victoria, I lifted my hand to show them the ring.

Rebecca and Maria Ross gasped. "Oh my god." Rebecca said softly as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"_That's so romantic, Riza! Congratulations, I'm so happy for you!_" Maria Ross cheered as she galloped her way to give me a hug.

Before she could ever do so, I lifted both of my hands in front of me to stop her. "Woah woah woah there. _Watch it_. I have children."

"Right. Sorry." She just gave me a light hug then let me go immediately.

Rebecca groaned. "Aaaah I wish I could get me some hunks here at central!" She pressed both of her cheeks. "No one's that good! Maybe except for the new guy." I heard Victoria made a sound of disgust.

"Which reminds me..." I said fiercely, slowly crossing my arms. "How come almost everyone at central knew about my pregnancy _huh_?" I gave all a death glare.

"Sorry, Riza! We couldn't help it! Besides, when the führer knew, he spread it even more." Maria Ross said. _What? The führer did? Oh grandfather... You little_..

I sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll let you out of this."

We suddenly heard a lot of screaming down the halls. We all dissolved into silence as we try to grasp the situation outside.

"_Where is she?! Where is Riza?!_" We suddenly recognized General's voice bellowing down the halls. "_Riza are you safe?! Where are you?! Where is she?! **Where's my girlfriend?!**_" The loud screams of the others were getting louder.

I suddenly gave off a dark aura. "**_THAT LITTLE-_**" I pressed my nose bridge between my thumb and my index finger.

"Ahh, I guess this is what happens when the fathers' wives are pregnant. They get too frantic." Victoria said calmly.

* * *

General had his head on my shoulder. "Roy," I sighed as he played with my fingers. "Don't you think you're overreacting?" I continued to read on my reports and paper work.

There's no one else inside the general's room since they all went out for a break.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "I couldn't he-"

"Yes, yes. You couldn't help it, I know." I rolled my eyes. "Well try to, okay?" I raised a hand to hold his cheek. He took that hand and played with it again. "I do appreciate that you care for me and all, but please don't go overboard. I can handle myself." I turned the page on my clipboard.

He let go of my hand and caressed my tummy. I slightly winced at his touch. "I'm really sorry." He said sadly. My heart lifted since he seemed sincere. I turned my head to kiss the top of his. He stroked my tummy with his thumb continuously.

"I know. It's alright." I assured him.

He stood up carefully then helped me up as well. "I'm just gonna get something. I'll be back in a while." He smiled at me.

"I'll go check my locker too." I smiled back. He circled me in his arms.

"Take care of yourself." He muttered. I pushed him away slightly.

"I _told_ you, _I can handle myself._" I slitted my eyes at him. "I'm not part of the State Military for nothing."

By the time I got to the locker room, I found Victoria sitting down on a bench cleaning her bow and arrows. The bow was made out of aluminum with a lot of beautiful gold carvings. Her arrows were pure silver and they all look well maintained.

"Nice bow you got there." I smiled at her. She looked up to me with innocent eyes.

"It's a family heirloom." She breathed. "Haven't used it since I got here."

"Why not? Is it because you're better with knives?"

"Not a chance." She chuckled softly. "I'm _waaay_ better with archery than knife-throwing."

I widened my eyes. "Then why not use your bow? We would even be a good team in protecting the general's back."

She suddenly looked away. "I can't. I mean, I don't know if I could." She was slightly trembling. "The same bow I'm holding right now is the bow that was used to kill my mother." She bit her lip hard. "I won't forgive the person who killed her. Not even her son." She said coldly.

I went to sit beside her and rub her back. "Then try to change the use of that bow. If that was used to kill, then it's your job to use it for the benefit of all." I whispered to her.

She sniffed then looked at me. "Yeah, you're right." She smiled. "I better go train. See ya, Riza." She hugged me then left. _Training, huh?.. I better go do it as well_.

I hurriedly went to find General and told him that I'll be back later. He surprisingly agreed right away. I went to my beloved training spot and took out my shotgun. My heart lifted up. _It's been so long since I held my gun and train_. I got excited, actually. I kneeled down and lay my body in a prone lying position. I aimed for the target and shot a lot of times. I got really carried away and shot even more.

"**_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**!" I winced and turned for the direction of the screech. I believe it was Victoria's. "**_RIZA WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU DOING OH MY GOODNESS!_**" She stomped her way to help me sit up. I saw the color drained out of her face. She had the look of extreme worry etched on her face.

"W- what's wrong with you?" I asked her nervously.

I saw her eye twitch then shot me a glare. "**NO. What are _YOU_ doing?! YOU'RE FREAKING PREGNANT, YOU IDIOT. DON'T GO LYING THERE WITH YOUR TUMMY ON THE FLOOR LIKE IT'S NOTHING!**" She was already sweating bullets. She buried her face in her hands in irritation.

"Ah." I put my hands together in realization.

"_'Ah'?!_" She swiftly put her hands down. "**BAKA**! What would the general say if he saw you doing that- oh my _**god**_, Riza." She pressed her nose bridge between her thumb and index finger and shut her eyes.

I sighed and caressed my tummy. "Woops. I'm sorry." I saw the the set of silver arrows hanging on her back while she was grasping her bow on her hand. "Oh, you're using them now." I blinked.

"Ah, yeah." She smiled. "Your words got through me." She helped me stand up. "When there's a mission, let's be a team." She offered her hand to me.

I shook her hand and nodded in agreement. "Yeah."

* * *

I got back to the general's office and rest. But when I opened the door..

"**RIZA**," The general had burning and furious eyes. I flinched. He had his arms crossed and gave off a dark aura around him. "_I've been waiting for you._" His eye twitched. "_Just what in the world did you do_? **_TRAIN_**?" He went over to me. "You lied down with your tummy on the floor? Have you forgotten you're pregnant?" He glared at me.

I frowned. "I'm sorry." I muttered. I felt tears forming in my eyes. "I didn't mean it.."

He winced and instantly calmed down. He circled me in his arms. "Oops, I'm sorry Riza. Don't cry. I'm not mad at you." He whispered. "I was just worried, that's all." He kissed the top of my head. _This guy is easily moved._

"I'll just go out for a while, Roy." I pushed him away slowly.

I went outside to look for Victoria although Myco found me first.

"Ah! Lieutenant!" I heard him running towards me happily. I turned around to face him.

"What is it?"

He stopped on his tracks before me. "I just.. Wanted to give you my birthday gift for you." He smiled showing off his cute dimples and handed me a bouquet of roses. "Happy birthday."

I blinked twice. "Oh thank you, Lieutenant Ryoji." I looked over my shoulder and turned around. "Oh I better go look for Victoria-"

He suddenly grabbed my wrist and hugged me from behind. My eyes widened with shock. "Wait. I have to do this before Victoria sees and kills me."

"Let me go, Lieutenant Ryoji." I said monotonously.

"No- wait." He muttered. "Please listen to what I have to say." He sighed. "I- I like you! And I have never felt this way towards a girl. It may sound surreal but.. You're the one I want to be with until the end-"

I grabbed his arms and carefully out them down. I sighed and turned to him with blank eyes. "What's your main point?"

"I-uhh." He trembled. "Would you go out with me?" _What? Doesn't he know I'm pregnant?_

"I appreciate it but I can't." I smiled a little. "You're not the one I want."

He frowned. "I-.. I can be what you want!" He said willingly. "Just tell me what you want, and I can be _that_ for you."

"Then be Roy Mustang." I replied quickly.

He creased his eyebrows. "Wh- what?" He gulped. "You already have a boyfriend?"

I saw general walking towards us. I breathed heavily. "Not just a boyfriend, lieutenant Ryoji." I sighed. "I'm really sorry but I'm already pregnant with the general's children." I smiled and stroked my tummy.

His eyes widened in fear as he stared at my stomach. General already reached us then placed an arm over my shoulder. "Yeah that's right, new guy." He smirked then lead me away from Myco.

I looked over my shoulder and lifted my left hand to show him the ring. "By the way, we'll get married in a year or so!" I shouted along the hall. "Make sure to come."

General also looked over his shoulder. "That means, you can't steal away my _fiancée_." He said coldly.

"I still have a year, then!" Myco bellowed. "Until then, I won't give up!" His voice cracked. We turned our heads to the front and left him there.

"That was sure cold of you, Riza." General whispered to my ear.

"Shut up, you were just the same." I hissed. "Although I feel bad for the guy."

"Why? I think it's better if you leave him alone." He sighed. He took me back to his office and made me sit beside him.

"Do you know something?" I raised my eyebrows in curiosity.

"A little. Look, he and Victoria used to date." he said. I widened my eyes in shock. "I believe it was back on their military academy days."

"What? Really?" My jaw dropped.

"The last time, I went to teach the new guy a lesson, right? But after that, he spilled all his feelings. He said he really like girls who are good with guns, but when he met Victoria who was good with a bow, his perspective changed. But that took a long time to change. He said they used to be enemies and rivals ever since they met. Though as time passes by, they fell for each other."

"What happened next? T-they're not dating right now. In fact I think Victoria despises him too." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Victoria broke up with Myco Ryoji ever since her mother was killed. On the same day she was killed, Victoria was supposed to introduce him to her mother but when they got home, they saw her lifeless on a pool of blood with an arrow to her heart beside the killer holding a bow."

I gasped. '_I can't. I mean, I don't know if I could. The same bow I'm holding right now is the bow that was used to kill my mother._' I remembered Victoria and my conversation a while ago. "But Roy, what does the crime have to do with Myco?" I raised an eyebrow.

General hesitated. "The killer... Is Myco Ryoji's mother."

We both dissolved in silence. I don't even know what to respond to that. '_I won't forgive the person who killed her. Not even her son._' Oh so the son she was talking about happens to be Myco..

"Ever since then, he never saw Victoria hold and use the bow. She started to master another field and decided that she would go with knives." He added.

We heard the door creak open and it turns out to be Victoria coming through the door. "I.. Heard everything you said." She said sadly. "Though I'm not mad. I'm just gonna continue on with what you just said." She breathed and closed the door behind her. "I decided to go with knives for two reasons. First because I don't want to use the bow that killed my mother. Second because I don't want Myco to fall for me again and see me using my bow which he really loved to see me do."

"Victoria," I muttered. "Do you still have feelings for Myco?"

She hesitated and looked at the floor. "I do but I decided to forget him. Maybe it's for the best. The more I see him, the more I remember that day.."

"Why did your mom get killed anyway? I'm sorry if it's too straightforward." General asked.

"My mother is Myco's dad's personal and most trusted assistant. His dad was a president in a company. One day, there was a rumor about the president having an affair. The president's wife jumped to the conclusion that it was my mother who he was having an affair with and killed my mother." She gritted her teeth. "In the end she realized there was no affair all along. It was only a rumor spread by a person who despised the president." She glared at the floor. "My mother died in vain. She was even killed by the most valuable thing in her life."

We all sat in silence wishing for guidance over Victoria.

* * *

On my 5th month of pregnancy, general took me to a doctor.

"Aah, it seems like your twins are a boy and a girl." The doctor smiled at us. "That's very nice."

"Eh? That's wonderful! I really can't wait!" General grinned big beside me. "Riza, why don't we buy clothes for them already?" He beamed at me as he squeezed my hand. His eyes were glinting.

"Already? That's fast, Roy." I sighed.

"I believe it's good, ma'am." The doctor said to me. "It's better to be prepared."

I had no choice but to agree. General took me to the mall to shop for the kids' things. We're both really not used to these things so we asked Victoria for help.

"That's easy!" Victoria grinned. "I used to be the one to shop for my baby sister's things so I know them all."

"Thank you, Victoria." I chuckled. "You saved us." I rubbed my tummy.

She blinked at me. "Wow, Riza. You've gotten really huge and round." She touched my tummy. "Are you really only 5 months pregnant? You look like you're 9 months pregnant."

I slitted my eyes. "Wow thanks." I said sarcastically. "They're _twins_, remember?"

"Ah, you must be really heavy now." She said as she continued to pick more clothes.

"Yeah, I can't even see my feet anymore." I laughed hard. "Everyday, I would receive about 5 or more kicks from the inside. It's also hard to sleep at night since my back would really hurt." I pouted my lips. "But I know that they would be worth it in the end. God took away my child but returned and gave me two. It's truly a blessing." I smiled and stroked my tummy.

"Riza! I'm done buying the baby stuffs! Are you guys done with the clothes?" We heard general come to us.

Victoria and I slowly turned around to look at him. "Ah we're almost fini-"

Our jaws dropped. General had his hands on his waist looking proud. Behind him was a huge stall filled with baby stuffs that had a huge banner hung to it. It says "**SOLD**"

"R-Roy.. What the hell did you do?" I rubbed my temples in irritation.

"I couldn't think of what to buy so I bought everything." He replied honestly.

* * *

General decided to let me stay in his house this time. He did so because the whole stall he bought won't even fit in my house. He made me sit down on the bed as soon as we got there.

"Aah I'm tired." I breathed deeply as I slumped my back against the pillows. He went to bed beside me and placed the sheets over my body then placed an arm over my shoulders. I nudged him playfully. "Roy, what's with all the things?"

"Like I told you, I couldn't think of what to buy so I bought everything."

"You didn't have to buy _everything_!" I said fiercely. "You went overboard again." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Sorry." He frowned. He placed his hand on my tummy and stroked it with me. "What do you think we should name them?" He muttered.

"I want something that could remind them of us and also the other way around." I smiled to myself. "It's better that way, right?"

"Of course. Although what would remind them of us?" He asked curiously.

"How about you name the girl and I name the boy." I chuckled softly. "I'll name the boy something gun-related so it's cool and fierce." I chuckled harder.

"Fine." He sighed. "I'll do the same." He laughed with me. "A girl name that's flame related? That's tricky." He scratched his cheek while thinking.

"How about Hunter for the boy? How does that sound?" I laughed. "I like the sound of it. It's very intimidating."

"Hunter it is." He smiled. "How about Huo for the girl? It's a Xingese name meaning 'fire'"

"I don't like it. You have no naming sense Roy." I frowned at him.

"Well then, help me out." He pleaded. "What about Hotaru?"

"A _firefly_? _Seriously_?" I raised an eyebrow of criticism.

"Amber!" He said. "It's from the word ember which is also a kind of fire."

"That's better." I nodded.

He grinned and stroked my tummy even more. He leaned down his head to press his lips lightly on my stomach. "Hunter, Amber, I can't wait." He smiled. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He looked at me and kissed me on the lips.

I felt the babies kick inside of me. I pulled back and groaned in pain. "Ugh.. Ouch." I massaged the part where I got kicked.

"Hey, don't do that." General said to my tummy. "You don't want to hurt your mother, right?" He rubbed my stomach and kissed me again.

Again, I felt them kick hard. "**Ouch**." I creased my eyebrows in pain.

"Wow I felt the kicks too." He said while stroking my tummy with his thumb. "Why won't you guys let me kiss your mother, huh?" He asked irritatingly.

I chuckled. "Maybe that's not it. Maybe it was just a coincidence."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Fine." He leaned in for the third time to kiss me again. There was no kick at all. When general deepened the kiss, I received kick way harder than the first two.

"**_ACK- OUCH_** that really hurt." I groaned in pain.

General slitted his eyes. "Are you still saying this is a coincidence?" He sighed. "_Ugh. By the time you're out of the womb, I'll take your mother for myself._" He grunted.

I chuckled. "That's unfair."

"They're the ones who are unfair, Riza." He frowned then made me lie down on the bed. He circled his arms around me. He pressed his lips on my forehead. "I love you." He glared at my tummy. "_Hmp_!"

"_Oi_." I laughed. "Don't be that way, Roy." I sighed. "I love you too."

* * *

4 more months have passed. Yes, it's already my 9th month of pregnancy. Ever since my fifth month, I was asked to take a leave and rest, which I humbly accepted. My tummy has gotten really bigger and it's getting more difficult to walk.

Today is the führer's birthday and everyone is invited to celebrate. The party will be held in his mansion. Although the bad thing is, there's a huge storm so the party will be held inside.

"What the hell is with this storm?" General groaned loudly as he steered the wheel to the right.

"Right. When trouble comes, you're a hundred percent useless." I said monotonously.

"Okay okay I know." He pulled the hand break and parked the car. He took out an umbrella and helped me get out. "There. Carefully now." He pulled my hand gently as he supported my back. "Careful."

As I got outside, I felt the strong winds blowing and the rain pouring hard. Oftentimes we would even hear thunder claps. General gave me his jacket and lead me inside, sheltering me from the rain.

"Ugh. I've gotten so heavy." I rubbed my tummy and frowned to myself.

Finally, we have reached the inside. The others all welcomed our arrival.

"Riza!" "Lieutenant!" "General!" We heard them say. I smiled at them.

"Oh my gosh Riza you've gotten _huge_." Rebecca had her jaw dropped when she saw me.

"Yeah." I chuckled. "It's very inconvenient actually." They made me sit down on the couch.

"So, how many months left til due?" 2nd lieutenant Breda asked me.

"This is my ninth month so expect it to be very soon." I sighed.

"Woaah. Good luck, lieutenant!" I heard them say.

"Hey, Riza, my granddaughter." The führer came up to me making the others silent.

"Your excellency." I smiled. "Happy birthday, sir."

"Why, thank you." He smiled back. "And I wish you good luck on your children." He turned to everyone. "Now, no need for formalities. Please serve this day as a normal party with friends. Please, enjoy yourselves."

Since then, everyone had fun and laughter all over the place. Some were talking about work while the others were talking about random things. I asked general to take me to the food. Although it's slightly embarrassing to say, but I starve really fast. I crave a lot too.

The place had multiple chairs and tables. Sitting on the same table as I am are my closest friends in the military.

General came back with a plate filled with food. After I finished eating, I stroked my tummy. Thunder clapped. "Aah, the storm doesn't seem to go away huh.."

"That sucks." I heard the general say.

"With that kind of weather, it's gonna be difficult if we were to go now." Maria Ross sighed. "I guess we have to stay here a bit longer." She smiled.

"That's fine. At least we have more time to spend with Riza." Rebecca grinned at us.

"By the way, Riza.." Victoria said. "What are you going to do now that you're almost due?"

"General will take me to the hospital and I'll be staying there until it's time." I smiled. "Because it's too bothersome to rush me there when I'm already going to give birth." I chuckled softly. I felt something churn in my stomach. "Ah, I'll go to the bathroom first."

"Be careful, Riza." They said.

I stood up carefully and smoothed out my dress. I suddenly felt my legs become wet. I couldn't see my feet so I didn't know what that is. "Ah."

"Riza, can't you wait until you reach the bathroom?" General exhaled heavily.

All my table mates stood up to look over me. "HER WATER BROKE YOU IDIOT!" Victoria smacked General on the back of his head. "Huh?" She stopped to turn to me with wide eyes.

"Riza!" I heard a lot of people say. I suddenly felt a very sharp pain on my stomach.

"**_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_**!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**Roy Mustang's POV**

Riza's extremely loud screech made everyone flinch and rush to the scene.

"_SHIT SHE'S ALREADY DUE!_" Victoria shouted. "We have to take her to the hospital quickly!" We all held Riza as she was panting to keep it all in.

"Victoria it's impossible! With the weather and the distance between this place to the nearest hospital, it's really impossible!" I shouted.

She bit her hand and thought of something deeply. Riza groaned and looked at me. "R-Roy..." She panted. "It hurts.." I saw tears fall from her eyes. My eyes widened as I hugged her. She returned my embrace and gripped my shirt very tightly. I was so scared, I didn't know what to do.

"Riza.. I'm here. I'm here." I soothed her as she continued to sob and groan in pain.

"There I remember!" Victoria said. "All men please leave this room! Girls who can't afford to see blood may also leave!"

"I'll stay here." I said.

"Shut up general, you're useless in the rain." She glared at me.

"L-let him s-stay please- ack!" Riza muttered. I held her close even more.

"Fine then." Victoria said. "Rebecca, get a lot of hot water! Maria Ross, look for some disinfectants. The girls there, get a lot of towels. General, could you carry Riza over to that large table over there?"

"Got it." I slowly carried Riza and laid her down and covered her with a sheet.

"What, what are you doing, Victoria?" Falman said.

"She's gonna give birth here! We don't have much time! I told you guys to leave didn't I?!" Victoria bellowed at them. "If you want this to end safely then all of you mindless jerks leave the hell out of here!"

Riza groaned. I lifted a hand to wipe her face. "I'm just here, Riza. I won't leave."

"Victoria, we already have everything you asked for." I heard the other girls say.

"Good, now everyone stay beside me and cooperate with whatever I'm going to do." She looked at me. I somehow read what she wants to say.

"Yes please. You may be in charge. I'll leave the rest to you!" I said.

She went to look at Riza. "Riza, please try to push." She held her hand.

Riza groaned and screamed in pain. She then slumped back her head on the table. "Oh my god she's exhausted! This is bad."

There was a knock on the door. "Uhh, I can help with the delivery." Myco came inside. "I know a thing or two about it."

"Victoria, is it alright for you? Won't you get awkward?" I whispered.

"We have no more time to think about those things, general. I'll do anything for Riza." She replied. "Come here now!" She shouted at Myco.

After a few minutes, all of us got worried because Riza couldn't give birth properly. She was too exhausted and it's definitely dangerous.

"Riza please try to push more." Victoria pleaded. "You will make it, trust me."

After 2 hours, Riza finally started to respond.

"There! A little more, Riza."

Another hour has passed.

"He's out!" Victoria shouted under the sheets. Suddenly the cries of the baby echoed in the large room. She got up and held the baby in her hands. Her clothes and hands were stained with blood. She had tears in her eyes. "Look, general. He kinda looks like you." She smiled and wiped away her tears. I felt tears form in my eyes as well.

"Riza," I stroked Riza's hair. "Good job on the first one." I smiled. She lightly pressed my hand and closed her eyes.

"Victoria, give him to me. I'll cut the umbilical cord already, you work on with the next kid." Myco said. Victoria handed him the baby.

"Be careful." I muttered.

"Riza, can you still do it?" Victoria rubbed Riza's leg. Riza wasn't responding. She lost her consciousness. "Shit this is really bad."

"What will happen now?" I asked, extremely worried.

"Someone! Try to contact the nearest hospital!" Victoria shouted to the other girls.

"We already tried, Victoria. They said they also got stuck inside the hospital because of the flood!" Rebecca said nervously.

"There. I'm done." Myco breathed. "Second Lieutenant Maria Ross, please clean the baby." He handed her the baby and did what he said.

"Riza's completely unconscious. This is bad. There's another baby inside." Victoria slightly panicked.

"General Mustang, try to wake her up. It's really dangerous." Myco said.

I wiped the sweat on Riza's face. "Riza.. Riza wake up." I said softly. "Riza.."

After a while she groaned a little. "There! That's somehow enough!" Victoria said. "Rebecca please go here and try to help Riza push the baby out from her tummy." She did as she was told.

After 30 minutes, "Okay, okay there's crowning already!" Victoria shouted. (Crowning is when you see the top of the baby's head coming out during the normal delivery.)

The storm got heavier and louder. "This is bad. The storm's really not calming down. The doctors will really have no time to get here." Rebecca furrowed her eyebrows in worry.

"This is almost near impossible." Victoria muttered.

"I read in a book that when the mother is too exhausted, in the hospitals they use a specialized vacuum to help in the delivery." Myco said. (Yes, it's true.)

"But where do we find one?!" Victoria screeched. "We don't have much time, Myco! Stop talking about the impossible!"

"I didn't say it was impossible. You can do it at home. We'll just make one." He said confidently. "Someone please get a vacuum cleaner!"

"**A VACUUM CLEANER?!**" Victoria broke down. "Are you stupid?!"

"Just do what I'll say!" He shouted back. "Get a vacuum cleaner and for someone who have eyeglasses, if you have a cleaner or a blower for it, please hand them over! The others get tape, scissors and extensions for the wires!"

Suddenly the circuit breaker broke because of the lightning.

"How are we going to use the vacuum now?" I asked.

"Think, Myco, think." Myco buried his face in his hands. "Ah! I have a generator inside my car! I'll call the guys to follow me."

By the time that everything is all set, they were able to use a generator to run the lights and the vacuum.

"Myco! A vacuum's suction is very high! It's too risky." Victoria said.

"That's why we needed the blower that can act as the suction cup. We'll manage." Myco breathed deeply.

"How much suction?"

".5"

"Yosh, it's really .5!"

"Wow, general. Your baby is born using a vacuum cleaner. Now _this_ is history." Maria Ross shook her head in awe. She was still holding my baby in her hands.

After another 30 minutes..

"Okay turn off the vacuum, she's out!" Victoria shouted. Again, she stood up holding another baby in her hands. She got drenched in blood even more. At that point, she really broke down and cried. "_Finally_." She sobbed.

"Okay, we'll do the same as the first!" Myco took the baby from her hands and did the same thing. The electricity turned back on and Riza also woke up.

Maria Ross handed me the first baby and I showed it to Riza. "Riza, look." My voice cracked. She cried then smiled at me. After Victoria got Riza cleaned up, I helped her sit up carefully then handed her the baby. "Ahh, he looks like me." I chuckled softly.

"General, here's your other baby." Rebecca handed me my other child.

I cried endless tears as I got to hold my child. I placed an arm over Riza's shoulder then she leaned her head on my shoulder. I _finally_ have a family of my own. I looked up at everyone else around the room. "Everyone.. I super thank you all. Without you, we would all be hopeless right now. Especially you Victoria and Myco, you did a very wonderful job and a very useful help." I saluted to them as tears completely fell from my eyes even more.

They saluted back as tears also fell from their eyes. "It's an honor, General."

"Ahh look, they're sleeping." Riza said excitedly.

The others who were outside of the room were finally allowed to come in. They all approached us with tears on their eyes.

"General Mustang, please come here for a bit." The führer summoned me. I handed to Riza our other child while she got surrounded by all the people present. I got lead into a corner of the room. "I will get straight to the point, General." He sighed. "I have decided that once I retire from presidency, I will gladly give you my position." He smiled.

"S-Sir?" My jaw dropped.

"You gave me grandkids, I give you my seat." He smiled bigger. "I'm getting very old, General. I need an heir, and I chose you."

"Th-thank you sir!"

"Also, once I give you my seat, my granddaughter will be the First Lady of Amestris." He nodded.

"Sir, Riza and I will get married a few months or a year or so."

"Very well. I'll make sure to attend." He smiled. "Well then, General, I give you my thanks and best wishes to your small family. Please take care of my granddaughter." He saluted.

I saluted back. "Thank you, sir. I promise."

* * *

The storm finally calmed down. As Riza and I got back to my house, I immediately called for a doctor to check her out.

"Well, Ms. Riza, you seem to be healthy as well as your children and there's no problem whatsoever." The doctor smiled at Riza while she was lying on bed. "I also heard about how the delivery was done. I will definitely let my co-workers about this."

"Thank you, doctor." We said then he left.

Our twins were both beside Riza on the bed fully dressed up and sleeping. I went to bed beside them and gazed down at our twins. "Hah, I finally get to have Riza for myself. You can't interfere, kids. Daddy wins this time." I smirked.

"They're both so _cute_." Riza giggled. "Hunter has the same black hair as you, Roy. Amber has blonde hair like mine, though." She kissed the foreheads of the twins and blushed red. "I can't believe that I carried them inside me for 9 months. It suddenly seemed surreal." She whispered. "Hunter, Amber, you are the greatest gift of all." She looked at me and saw her eyes glistening with tears.

I kissed her on the lips. "Now that we're done talking about the topic of our babies, how about we start talking about our wedding, hmm?" She chuckled.

"I've got time for that." She smiled. I held her face with both of my hands and kissed her even more.

_Riza, thank you for our twins. Thank you for our little family right now. I promise I will protect you three from everything and anything that comes in your way. I love you very much._

* * *

Finally done with this chapter. By the way, I'm really sorry if I have no naming sense. That's just one thing I'm truly bad at. Anyway, please wait for the next chapter! Roy and Riza's wedding is on the next. Yaay. Oh and about the delivery, that happened in real life plus I researched a lot so I was able to use it in this story.


	8. All Goes Well

Phew. Okay until now I feel guilty for having to decide on a crappy name for my new characters. That just sucks. Ok fine I will honestly say I got embarrassed how Amber was delivered. Though I really wanted to include it because... Yeah. I have reasons. Still, it was embarrassing for me. I think it ruined the story (aah just kidding!) please share this fic to your friends if ever you find it nice.

P.S. Ugh my previous file for this chapter got lost and everything I typed got completely erased. I'm very sorry if I took a lot of time before I could publish again.

* * *

**Riza Hawkeye's POV**

I woke up due to the loud cries of my twins. _What time is it? 2 am? I don't know._

"Roy.." I muttered tiredly, shaking the arm of general around me. "Roy..." I shook him harder.

"Mmm?"

"Roy, they're crying.." I said. "Could you make them stop?"

"You do it instead, Riza." He whispered and tightened his hold around me.

I groaned. "You say that then you won't let me go." I said. "Weirdo."

The cries got even louder.

"Roy.. Do it now." I pleaded. He lifted an arm to rub his eyes then sighed heavily. I felt him stand up and go to the twins' cribs which were placed beside our bed.

"Riza.. Could you hold Amber, please? I don't think I can hold them together at the moment."

I sighed then stood up. I switched on the lights and took the crying Amber from her little crib. I snuggled her close to me and swayed then hummed a lullaby. After a while our twins' crying died down. I looked at general who was staring down at his son very carefully as he cradled him.

"Roy, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"He really looks like me." He said in awe. "Although the eye color is yours."

I chuckled softly. "Well he _is_ your son after all." I suddenly felt something light press my cheek. My eyes widened as I look at Amber looking up at me with big round black eyes while touching my cheek. I blushed and smiled at her. "Hi, Amber." I whispered. "This is mommy in front of you." I smiled bigger. When she saw me smile, she flashed a very cute smile back at me. "She _smiled_, Roy." I said excitedly. I leaned down to press my lips on her forehead.

"Look, Hunter. Your sister already gave her first smile. It's now your turn." General said foolishly to Hunter. When Hunter didn't do any expression, general made weird faces to make him react, but it was no good as well. "This kid doesn't show emotion that easily, huh?" He said tiredly. "Riza, he got that from you." He nodded. "That's an ugly trait to get."

I smacked the back of his head. He flinched at it. "_Ouch, hey!_" He said. Suddenly, we heard a tiny giggle from somewhere. I looked at Amber but she had her eyes closed. "Hunter... _laughed_." He looked at me with his jaw dropped. "_He really laughed_." General snuggled Hunter as well. "_Ouch ouch ouch!_"

"Eh? What's wrong?" I looked at general.

"Riza, he's pinching my cheeks." He sighed. I chuckled at him. "What great force for a 1 day old baby." Hunter laughed even more. General pulled his baby away from his face and slitted his eyes at him. "So you only react when people experience pain, huh? You're a very mean baby." He blinked. "For your information, the one in front of you right now is your father. And not just some any father, I have a very high position in this country so you better have respect."

"Roy, you don't expect him to understand that, right?"

"He will. _Someday_." He grinned. "By the way, Riza. The fuhrer told me that the moment he resigns from presidency, he'll gladly give me the seat."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? Then that's good for you." I continued to sway slowly to make Amber sleepy.

He looked down at his son and smirked. "These children should be proud. Their parents have the highest positions in the country." He chuckled then turned to me. "You will be the First Lady of Amestris."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes playfully. I approached the table near me to get a milk bottle and fed my daughter. She opened her eyes and blinked at me. _Waah, she's so cute._

General did the same to Hunter then sat on the bed while cradling him. I saw Hunter lift his tiny hands to touch both cheeks of general. "Hmm, you finally got fond of me eh?" He smiled. "Riza, do you think our twins would also join the military when they grow up?" He suddenly looked worried.

I went to sit beside him with Amber. "Maybe, maybe not. It's their choice anyway. We don't have the right to take away their choices in life." I paused. "Although, if they _do_ join, we should expect the military to become even more lively. They'll do extraordinary things, and we should be there for them all the time."

"I'm sure they're both born geniuses." He smiled. "Maybe Edward Elric isn't the first and last young genius alchemist."

"So you're saying that our children would become part of the military at a young age?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Or become human weapons of the military like Edward was before? At that age or maybe even younger?"

"I honestly don't want them to part of the military." He sighed. "The danger it costs and the risks everywhere and you always put your life on the line, I don't even want to think that these children might also want to go through that. If ever they do join at a young age, thinking of the reality that they won't do things that a normal child should be doing.. I don't know how to react to that." he continued to cradle Hunter in his arms.

"You know, instead of playing outside with kids your age, you had your whole life on the line in protecting this country and may even be forced to kill and dirty your hands with crime." He continued. "As much as possible I want to be with my family all the time and spend more time with them like how a normal family bonding should be. Not the type of bonding when we're all together while we teach them how to use deadly and dangerous weapons and alchemy."

He sighed. "I want them to feel that they're children when they actually are." he paused. "I want them to stay out of trouble as much as possible, but I know it's every parent's wish for their children. Though like what you said earlier, we don't have the right to take away their choices in life. If they want to be part of the military, I can't stop them. I can only protect and support them."

He looked down at Hunter. "Aah, he's already sleeping." He muttered and took away the bottle.

I looked at Amber who was blinking tiredly. She touched my cheek again and caressed it. I smiled and did the same to her cheek using my thumb. She then grinned at me cutely. "Aaah, _cute_." I giggled.

General stood up and went to put back Hunter in his crib carefully. But before he even completely put him down, Hunter started crying loudly. "I thought you were asleep." he frowned. General cradled him again and hushed him softly while swaying. "You don't want to be alone, little guy?" He muttered. When Hunter fell asleep again, general did the same thing over again, and Hunter cried harder than before.

"Roy, I think he wants to sleep in your arms." I smiled at him.

General scratched his temple and carried his son. As soon as he realized that he was lifted by his father, he stopped crying. General chuckled and kissed Hunter's forehead. "You finally got attached to your father." He went back to my side.

I took out Amber's milk bottle and placed it on the side table. I yawned and rubbed my eyes. "What time is it already? 3?" I sighed. I looked down at my daughter and saw her yawn after me. "She's also sleepy." I smiled and touched her cheek with my index finger. Amber was able to grab my finger and smiled back. She didn't let go of it even after she dozed off to sleep.

"I guess our twins don't want to be separated from their parents, huh?" General chuckled softly. He reached out a hand to stroke his daughter's red cheek. "I hope they will still be the same once they grow up." He sighed.

* * *

After 5 months, general and I decided to visit all of our friends who are invited to our wedding and those who have a big role in it. The last person to visit was Victoria.

I was carrying Hunter while General carried Amber. I pressed the doorbell.

"Coming!" We heard Victoria's voice from the inside. When she opened the door, she beamed at us. "General! Riza! The twins! What brings you guys here?" She asked excitedly, showing us inside.

"We just want to talk to you about the wedding which will be held in 8 months, Victoria." General smiled as he sat down. "Riza chose you to be the bridesmaid."

I laughed nervously. "I wanted you to be the maid of honor but I made a promise with Rebecca way way before so I'm really sorry."

"No big deal!" She grinned. "It's not very long since we both met so it's just perfectly fine." She chuckled. "Though if I'd be married, my maid of honor would definitely be you, Riza, since you were the first girl friend that I had."

I blushed. "Aw thanks, Victoria." Hunter stared at Victoria and lifted a hand out to her. "Eh? Victoria, I think Hunter likes you."

"Hunter? That's his name?" She raised her eyebrows. "That's ferocious.." She paused. "I like it." She giggled.

Amber did the same towards Victoria. General blinked in confusion. "Amber? What's wrong? You too, Hunter.. What's with Victoria?"

General and I passed our twins to her. Both of them sat on Victoria's lap and felt her pockets. "Uh.. Guys? Why are they trying to get my weapons?" Her eyes widened in confusion.

"Their parents are from the military anyway." I breathed. "Let them be for a while. Just don't let them hold the extremely dangerous ones." I felt general squeeze my hand lightly. It seems like a '_Riza, I'm scared to let them be this way.._' I returned his touch and assured him somehow saying '_I know, I know. Everything's gonna be fine._'

"Riza.." She sighed. "About Myco.. I uh, talked to him last two weeks about our problems." She stroked our twins' hairs. "To make the long story short, I forgave him. But I still haven't forgave his mother."

"Then that's great for the both of you." I smiled. "So what did Myco said after that?"

She puckered her lips. "He wanted to be back together. I hesitated for a while because I didn't really know what to say. He just promised that he'll be the same as he ever was."

"But did you say yes or no?" General asked curiously.

Victoria creased her eyebrows and frowned to the floor. "I gave him a week to prove it before I could answer, and he did. Then I said yes." She sighed. "Although I'm not really sure if it was the right thing to do or not. I'm not really sure myself if I'm ready." She slumped her back against the couch and lowered her head. The twins suddenly let go of Victoria's weapons and reached out to touch her face.

"General, Riza, what are your twins doing now?"

"They do that when they feel you're very happy or very sad." I breathed.

She puckered her face and hugged the twins. "Why.. Why do they understand?" Her voice cracked. "They're still 5 months old.. They shouldn't be able to do this.." she sniffed. "Why do they understand how sad I am?"

"They just know because they have a heart for others." I smiled.

"They're geniuses." General added.

"Victoria, even though you're in a difficult phase, remember that we'll always be here for you." I sighed. "You went with that decision, so it's up to you to make it worthwhile."

She pulled back from the twins and handed them back to us. "Thanks, you guys. I appreciate the advice, as well as the invitation." she stood up then shot a burning glance at me. "As thanks, Riza, I will help you pick out your wedding dress!" Her face became smug.

I blinked twice. "Ah- oh yeah." I lifted a hand to cover my mouth. "I almost forgot about the dress." I chuckled. "I'm not very particular with dress-picking, though I do want it to look like-" I halted myself and swiftly turned my head towards general.

"_What_?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You can't hear about this, general. It's tradition that the groom shouldn't see the bride wearing the gown before the wedding." Victoria crossed her arms.

"The dress isn't even here yet!" He complained.

"You have an overly imaginative mind so you might imagine Riza wearing it." She said monotonously.

"This is ridiculous." He frowned.

"Don't worry about it." I laughed softly. "I'll talk to you about this next time, Victoria. We'll be leaving now." I stood up and smiled at her. "Sorry for bothering you at a time like this."

We directed for the door. "Ah, are you guys gonna invite Major General Armstrong?" She asked.

"Definitely." General replied quickly.

"I bet she's gonna get fond of your twins. Especially your son." She sighed happily. "He's quite expressionless, isn't he? Though he has a smart mind with a great heart."

"He just laughs and smiles when he sees someone in pain." I felt general shiver beside me as he recalled those events.

Victoria laughed out loud at that. "My, my. A ferocious and scary image on the outside while the inside has a soft spot too." She nodded. "Sounds just like the major general, right?" She chuckled softly. "That's very nice. They will _really_ get along."

We waved her goodbye and left with a smile.

* * *

Last 4 months, I moved all my things to general's house since he said it's much more convenient if we live under one roof.

I let our twins sit down on the bed while I sit down beside them. Black Hayate jumped on the bed to lie down on their feet. General released a dark aura around him and picked up Hayate. "Hey, _dog_." His eye twitched. "_Stay away from my children._" He dropped Hayate on the floor. Hayate ran towards me while whimpering.

I picked him up and stroked his back. Hayate rubbed his cheek on my arm and licked my face. I smiled and hugged him. "Roy, oh come on, he just loves the children." I scratched the back of his ear as he wagged his tail happily.

He grabbed Hayate away from my arms and shot an evil glare at him. "Listen here, dog." he said fiercely. "You're not the only male in Riza's life. Better understand that." He made Hayate stay on the floor. General went to bed and circled his arms around me. "Look, Riza, they're so cute." He chuckled softly. "I can't help but brag about them at work. They're both born geniuses so I must let everyone know about it! I really don't know why, but maybe because I just feel so proud about our children." He leaned his head on mine and tightened his hold around me.

"Sounds like..." I breathed. "... Brigadier General Hughes."

He paused for a while. "I honestly regret that I got pissed off at him whenever he brags about his wife and daughter. Back then, I don't really know what it feels like to have my own family so I would normally get angry. But right now, I'm doing the same as he did before. Now I understand.." He sighed. "I also brag about you three in the military because I want them to know how great you are and I won't stop from doing that. I love my family _very much_." He kissed my temple.

"Hughes, what did you do to me? Your idiocy is so contagious that I ended up like you." He laughed sadly. "Well then, if you love your family that much, of course I won't lose to that."

* * *

**After 5 months.. (The twins are already 10 months old, the wedding is in 3 months)**

"Yaay, very good Amber! You finally took 5 steps on your own!" I heard general laugh to himself out loud. "Hunter! You next!"

I put down the plate I was holding and climbed upstairs to look at the scene. I peeked inside the room to see Hunter standing up by himself while Amber sat on his father's lap on the floor.

"Roy, what's happening here?"

"Look, Riza, I'm teaching them how to walk." He said proudly. Hunter took a tiny step forward with the usual emotionless expression carved on his face. "There, that's your third step on your own! Keep going, son." He chuckled.

I smiled and blushed to myself. _Roy... You're actually like a real father now._. Hunter took another step forward but he fell down to his knees. "HUNT-" I was supposed to catch him but general stopped me.

"Riza, wait. This is the best part." He said calmly. I sat beside him on the floor. "Look how he doesn't react or mind at all whenever he falls. He will just go back up and keep on trying." he sighed. "Amber was the same too. That's how strong they are. What defines us is how well we rise after falling."

Hunter stood back up and took three steps towards me. I had my arms open and he accepted my embrace. I kissed his forehead and snuggled him close to me. "Very good, Hunter. Mommy is very very proud of you."

Hunter looked up at me with a usual straight face. Although I can say he's probably happy with it. Amber crawled towards his brother and took his hand. General carried Amber and made her stand up. I did the same with Hunter. The twins stood in front of us hand-in-hand. Amber grinned and took a step forward with his brother. As they took another step, Amber tripped and fell down then Hunter fell down right after her. What shocked me and general was when Amber just giggled and sat down to help his brother sit up as well.

"Roy.. Does a 10 month old baby really do that?" I looked at general with furrowed eyebrows.

"They're geniuses, remember? Their minds are probably ages ahead of that." He placed his arm over my shoulder, pulling me in. "Smart. Mature. That's what they got from you." He leaned down to kiss my lips once.

"Idiot. Childish. Those are from you."

He frowned at me. "You just flipped it over. You love to insult me, don't you?" He laughed.

"After our wedding, there would be more to come. Be prepared." I smirked at him. He grinned and kissed me again. We pulled back after we felt our shirts being tugged by the twins. They were staring at us with blank eyes. I blushed and covered my mouth with my hands. "Ah- oops I forgot they were also here."

General laughed out loud. "Don't worry, they still don't understand that anyway." He grinned and took Hunter while I took Amber. General hugged us all and we all leaned on one another, gathering as a family. "We will never be apart. Never ever." He muttered. He kissed the top of the twins' heads and kissed my lips afterwards. "I love you all more than my whole life."

* * *

**Fast forward to after 3 months (almost at the eve of the wedding day)**

General was pinning me down on the bed while kissing my neck. I kept a hand on the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. He pulled back slightly to put his lips back to mine. He deepened the kiss as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the side. He caressed my cheeks as he continued to kiss me intimately. He held the hem of my shirt and slowly took it off of me as well.

"General Mustang!" We heard someone shout from the outside, knocking on the main door. I opened my eyes but general ignored the call and continued to kiss me. "General!" The person kept on knocking.

"Roy," I whispered. He kissed my neck to my jawline. "_Roy_, someone's calling you."

"Ignore him." He said coldly and kissed my lips. I put my hands on his chest and slowly and carefully pushed him away.

"Roy, come on, go greet the person." I sighed. He furrowed his eyebrows and sat down. I sat down as well. He ruffled his hair in irritation. I held his cheek and smiled at him. "Look, it seems like you have to go."

"General Mustang! Come on! We're gonna leave you behind, you idiot!" The person shouted.

I chuckled softly. "Go." I pushed him playfully. He leaned closer to kiss me intimately on the lips.

"Fine." He muttered on my lips then kissed me once more. "See you tomorrow, Riza." He grinned.

"I'll be the one in white."

He blinked and shook his head. "Very smooth." He said sarcastically. He kissed me one last time. "I love you. I'll be going now." He got out of bed and put on his shirt again. He crouched down on the twins' cribs and kissed them good bye. "Good bye, kids." He directed for the door and turned to me one last time. "Bye, Riza. I love you. Good night"

"I love you too." I smiled at him as he disappeared behind the door.

_I know general won't be able to sleep carefully tonight since I won't be beside him. Hahaha my head's gotten big, huh? This is all just part of the tradition that the groom shouldn't see the bride even before the eve of the wedding day_.

I wore my shirt and went back to bed. I'm quite nervous for tomorrow. I hope everything will be alright.

* * *

"Riiiiizaaaa," I could feel someone shaking me. "Riizaaa, wake up, beauty queen." I groaned and opened my eyes tiredly. I rubbed my eyes and looked to my left. It was Rebecca who was beaming at me beside my bed. "Riza, this is one of the best and most important days of your life."

I sat up and looked around the room. Victoria and Maria Ross were carrying my babies, fully dressed and newly bathed on their arms. "What time is it?" I asked.

"6 am. Come on, we need to get you fixed up. Your hair, make up and dress will take a very long time. Victoria even hired a massager for you." Rebecca smiled. "Hurry up and take a bath. We'll be waiting."

After I took a bath and slid on some plain clothes, the girls led me to Victoria's massager and got me a full body massage. _Look, I don't really see the point why this is needed but I just let them be_. Afterwards, two people worked on my hair, one on each hand, and one on both my feet. My hair was first curled then all tied up. My nails got painted with silver nail polish. After all those, a person worked on my make up. Even the girls who were with me were done by others although the work was different.

"Riza, wow, you're gorgeous." Maria Ross's jaw dropped as she saw me.

"I don't really acknowledge anyone as someone prettier than I am, but this time is just an exception." Victoria added.

I stared at the mirror in front of me. I almost didn't recognize who was the person looking right back at me. My blonde hair was perfect with the curls, my make up matched the color of my eyes and my hair. I was asked to use the light pink lipstick and it went perfect with everything. Even my eyelashes got curled up.

"Waah, guys look, it's like it's not even me!" I grinned excitedly. I looked at my twins who were staring at me as well. "Hunter, Amber, look, mommy changed." I chuckled softly.

"Well? Do you like it?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course!" I clasped my hands together.

"Then, it's time for you to wear your dress." She smiled. "Also, the twins should also be fixed up."

We got back home after the girls and the twins got dressed and directed to the bedroom. Rebecca took out the huge white box out of the wardrobe and revealed the pearl white gown. She lifted it up and smiled sweetly. "This will be very perfect for you, Riza. General Mustang will be completely speechless." She sighed.

Victoria and Maria Ross put back the twins inside their cribs to help me with the gown. I faced the full body mirror as I took off my clothes and slid in the dress. Victoria zipped up the back while Maria Ross smoothed out the skirt. The gown stretched out up to the floor, completely covering my feet. The dress was designed as a tube and I really thought it looked perfect on me. Rebecca stood on her toes to reach the top of my head to place a small silver comb above my blonde curls. Victoria also added other decorations on my hair that made it look very dashing. Maria Ross made me wear a simple diamond necklace with matching earrings and bracelets. The last thing they did was made me wear the gray-silver heels. They all moved backwards to look at me from a distance.

"Oh my goodness, you just look very..." Rebecca gulped.

"_Debonair_." Victoria crossed her arms and nodded.

"Like a goddess." Maria Ross added. I smiled at them nervously.

"You all just look the same." I giggled sheepishly. "Thanks for everything, guys."

"Well?" Rebecca asked while glancing at her watch. "The ride from this house to the parish is 30 minutes. I suggest we leave already."

Maria Ross and Victoria picked up my twins and carried them outside and we followed behind them.

"Rebecca! Don't forget the veil and the flowers!" Victoria shouted over her shoulder.

"Right! I have them already!" She replied.

We all got inside the fancy limousine that went with the wedding plan that general picked. My hands were shaking lightly and I couldn't stop from fidgeting on my seat. I bit my lip to refrain myself from saying anything unnecessary.

"Riza, you ready?" Maria Ross held my hand.

I nodded my head. "Yes."

* * *

By the time that we arrived in front of the parish, the door was opened up for me. The girls had already readied themselves for the entourage along with my children.

"Riza, the final touch." Rebecca smiled and tiptoed to attach the long white veil on my hair then gave me the bouquet of flowers. She hugged me lightly and whispered, "I'm really happy for you, Riza." She sniffed. "Oh now look what you've done. You made me cry." Her voice cracked then she pulled away from me.

I chuckled. "I'm sorry, Rebecca." I smiled at her. Victoria and Maria Ross placed the veil over my head and let it down in front of me.

"You look so achingly beautiful.." Maria Ross sighed. I could feel the stares of the other people outside towards me. "Well, we have to go inside now! We'll also wait for you, okay?" I nodded and they all lined up while the entourage music had started.

I bit my lip and prayed that I won't trip over my dress or do something embarrassing while walking down the aisle. A group of people were in front of me, blocking me from the inside view. I blinked multiple times and waited patiently for my cue. Finally, I could feel the entourage marching slowly down the aisle. I became nervous and started to fidget as my turn to walk comes to view.

As replacement for my late father, führer Grumman, my grandfather filled in the spot to walk and assist me as I walk down the aisle.

"The bride, please be ready." An organizer said to me.

"You okay, Riza?" The führer asked me.

"Yes, sir." I replied quickly.

"Ah, I guess that's the cue. Let's go." I had my right hand clutched on the führer's left arm while we both entered the parish.

As I came into view, I could hear the gasps and murmurs all over the place. I looked to my side and saw my fellow workers beam at me. I tried to give them back a smile as thanks for coming all the way here.

"Hmm, Riza-san looks like a beautiful white swan gliding and floating her way down." I heard Winry-chan say from my right side. "_So pretty_!"

"Ahh, I'm getting jealous of the general." I heard Lt. Havoc groan as I passed by. "What a beautiful lady Lieutenant Hawkeye is.." He sighed.

"Shut up, you idiot, she's already getting married! Don't try to flirt with someone who already has a family of her own." Lieutenant Breda smacked the back of his head. I just laughed softly to myself and tried to focus my attention in front of me.

We were almost at the end of the aisle and I could already see general's eyes widened as he saw me coming up to him. Major Armstrong who was beside him, nudged him slightly and I heard him said, "Good job picking a beautiful and strong woman, General."

General grinned at me and stepped forward as the führer and I stopped in front of him. "So, General Mustang, I entrust to you my granddaughter's future and life. May you continue to help and guide her as she steps on a new chapter of her life as a wife, a married woman and a mother. After I give you her hand, I would want you to promise me that no matter what happens, you won't ever let it go." The führer took my hand and placed it on top of general's.

"That, I can promise without a doubt, sir." General replied willingly. He squeezed my hand lightly and smiled to me.

"Very well, Riza, General Mustang, may you live your life to the fullest and I wish you both all the best." The führer saluted to general then we both did the same in return. General lead me carefully up to the altar and whispered something on the way.

"Riza, are you trying to kill me?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What the hell are you saying?!" I muttered, trying to keep my voice down.

"You look so beautiful." He smiled innocently. "Aah, I don't regret this decision." His smile got bigger. "I feel so lucky that you became my wife."

"We're not yet married." I said monotonously.

"Hey, the wife part was a practice." He pouted his lips. "Besides, I'll be doing that anyway after everything here is all finished." _Unbelievable_.

The ceremony had already began. _By the time we reached the exchanging of vows, this is how it went_..

"Do you Roy Mustang take Riza Hawkeye to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked to General.

General puckered his lips and breathed. "Why, definitely. It doesn't need to be asked." He grinned big at me.

The Minister turned to me. "Do you Riza Hawkeye take Roy Mustang to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"Hell yeah I do." I said. General snorted and chuckled to himself. I could also hear the laughter of the guests behind us.

After that, the minister asked for the rings. "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts."

General took my left and and shared glances with me. "Uhh, before I say the real lines of this part of the ceremony, I would just like to say a few words." I raised my eyebrows.

"Riza, I love you. Very much, even more than my whole life. You are my pride, you are my best friend, you are my strength, you are my divine protection, you are my everything. With all that I have and all that I own, I give them all to you, including my life. You are the best and the most amazing woman I have ever met. Yes, I have dated a lot in the past, though they'll never be even a fraction the same as you. I promise that I will stay loyal and true, and that I won't ever keep any secrets from you."

"Meeting you was fate, being your commanding officer was a choice but falling in love with you was beyond my control. I never expected this, but I can say that this is the best surprise I've had in years, and there's no taking back. You are the best gift I received from God."

He paused. "You will be my cellphone's most frequent call, and my most favorite song. We will live on together along with Hunter and Amber, and even Hailey who is watching down on us from heaven, until the end." He breathed.

"Riza,_ 'you are now consecrated to me as my wife from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.'_" He read the verse on the minister's copy as he ended his speech and slid the diamond ring on my left ring finger. As he did so, tears formed in my eyes.

I took his left hand and breathed deeply. "As for me, I would also like to say a few words."

"Roy, honestly when I fell in love with you, I don't know how, I don't know when, I don't know why and I don't know where. I just did." I blinked. "The feeling of being too flattered by somebody and made you feel loved, when I was feeling that, I would just think I was crazy. But the time came when you liked me the best when I'm a mess, and when I'm my own worst enemy. You made me feel beautiful when I've got nothing left to prove. I really thought that I was out of my mind. I realized that I was wrong and that the weird feeling was actually love."

"I didn't have plans on getting married nor even having my own family, but that particular day when you took me to that field for the first time, it's like everything I wanted to do and wanted to have changed."

"Right now, as we are making our vows, everything you said just now just the same as what I really intended to express. You have said it all, and there's no need for repeating them." I smiled. "I love you too, Roy."

I carefully slid the ring on his finger while saying, "'_you are now consecrated to me as my husband from this day forward and I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and as the symbol of our unity and with this ring, I thee wed.'_" He wiped his eyes with his free hand.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love – be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity and kindness.

In as much as Roy and Riza have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith – and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring – are now joined.

You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend.

What – therefore – God has joined together – let no man put asunder.

And so, by the power vested in me by the Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth." The minister glanced at both of us and bowed his head slightly at general. "You may now kiss the bride." I suddenly felt the 'here-it-comes' aura vibrating from the guests behind us.

General took hold of my veil and slowly placed it on my back, crossing over my head. I blushed nervously and gulped. "Hey." He smirked at me.

I blushed even more. "H-hey." My body started to shake a bit.

"Why are you so nervous?" He chuckled softly, holding both my arms. He slowly inched his face towards mine. Before our lips could make contact, I accidentally snorted and chuckled to myself, causing him to pull back slightly. "_Riiiizaaa_." He sighed while laughing. The audience also laughed after him.

I continued to giggle. "Okay, okay I'm sorry. I just got nervous." I grinned. He looked at me straight in the eye and attempted another kiss. He pressed his lips to mine while we heard the applauses of everyone in the parish. He pulled back and chuckled softly.

"Woah, I almost didn't let go from kissing you." He muttered. I nudged his side and smiled at everyone. General intwined his fingers to mine and we faced everyone. The applauses grew louder and even more cheerful.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the newly weds!" The minister announced. The whole place was filled with loud cheers, happy faces and loud claps.

General placed an arm over my shoulder, pulling me against him. He kissed my temple as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you, baby." He whispered then chuckled softly and happily to himself.

* * *

**At the Reception Venue.**

After Rebecca gave her speech as the Maid of Honor, Victoria stepped up and gave a speech as well.

She stood in front of everyone and fixed her brunette curls. "I just wanted to share my feelings with all of you, especially for the bride." She looked at me then breathed deeply. "Riza here, the day we met for the first time wasn't your usual 'being introduced by someone to each other', but the way we met was rather.. Bad."

"I could still remember the look on her face when she walked in the general's room, seeing me clinging onto general's arm." She chuckled and looked at the floor. "Just by looking at her face, even without a word coming from her mouth, I already knew that she was jealous and became irritated towards me. Although a part of me sort of suddenly pieced all the events together on my own without even gathering much information, and I was right about it."

"The Riza back then probably wasn't aware of her own feelings. But looking at her now, married and wrapped in the arms of the same guy that I clung on to that day.. It was the only thing I was never been able to piece together."

"The same day we met also made us declare war on each other and ended up having both of us rushed to the hospital. I hated her ever since, and I know she hated me even more. I did everything I could just to make her feel bad and it really made us rivals. For me she was the _worst_."

"That one day came when she got captured by the homunculi, I got dragged into it as well. And uh..." She fidgeted. "In the end, I became part of the thing that pulled the trigger to her first child's loss. I thought my life was gonna end there. I was ready to be killed by her because guilt overwhelmed my body and mind. I blamed myself for everything. After she got admitted to the hospital, she revealed to us that that baby of hers was even named after me, despite all the hardships we've been through."

"If I were to be standing on her shoes at that time, I don't really think that I could still have the guts to name my baby after my worst enemy. It was then that I took back what I said about her being the worst. I couldn't believe how strong she was, and how kind and amazing she actually is. I have always thought of her as my rival, but in reality I just wanted to be her friend."

"I swore to protect Riza and to stand by her side to fill the up the holes that I failed to fill up ever since the day we met. She is the person that I could consider as a model for everything. It's even hard to admit but I have always known she was 10 times prettier than I am- in fact, I am not even in her league." She chuckled. I laughed with her.

"I may not be able to erase my past mistakes, but I will do everything I can to make up for it." She smiled at me. "General Mustang, that hand you're holding right at this moment.. Don't ever let it go. Because you're now the source of strength that Riza has. And once you let that hand go, even though how strong you know she is, you as her strength will also definitely be the cause of her downfall."

* * *

Instead of the father giving the bride the last dance, like before, the führer filled in the slot. He danced me around slowly as he gave me his good luck and best wishes. The general gently cut through our dance and took my hand carefully from the führer. He held my hand while his other was on my waist. I placed a hand on his shoulder and started to sway with the slow music in the background.

"So," I looked up to his face. "how have you been holding?"

"Pretty well, Mrs. Mustang." He smirked at me.

I snorted. "Wow, that's gonna take some time in getting used to." He leaned his head on my forehead and gazed at me carefully.

"Are you happy today?" He murmured as we continued to slow dance.

"Yes." I replied. He smiled and leaned down to kiss my lips once.

"General, Riza, I think your twins miss you guys already." The trio girls went up to us while carrying our twins.

I carried Amber who was dressed in a tiny pink and white dress and snuggled her close to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Ahh, you already missed mommy didn't you, Amber?" I muttered and rubbed her back.

I glanced at general who was carrying Hunter the same way as I was holding Amber. I smiled at him and swayed from side to side, trying to make my daughter sleep.

"Mmm-ma." I heard a tiny voice say. General swiftly turned his head to look at my direction.

"Riza, did you hear that?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Y..yeah." I answered.

"O.. Kaaa.. Sannn." My eyes grew and pulled back to look at Amber straight in the eyes.

"Amber?" I whispered.

Amber smiled cutely at me and placed a hand on my cheek. "Mommy." She tapped my cheek once more with the palm of her hand.

"Roy," My jaw dropped. "Amber spoke." Amber returned to leaning on my shoulder and hugging my neck.

General looked at Hunter and waited for him to talk. "Hunter, say daddy." Hunter furrowed his eyebrows and played with general's cheeks. "Ouch- Hunter. Say daddy."

"Daa-" Hunter pinched general's cheek. "-ddy."

"_Wow_." General's eyes widened. "They can actually speak now. 10 months old? Wow."

"Those look like some pretty smart children." We turned our heads to see Major General Armstrong walking her way towards us.

"General Armstrong!" I said excitedly.

"Congratulations, Lieutenant Hawkeye." She smiled a little and crossed her arms when she looked at general. "And you, Mustang. I can't believe someone like you actually got married." She released a dark aura around her.

"Believe it or not, General Armstrong." General returned the dark aura. "I can't believe someone like you could actually look good in a dress, _**Ms**. Armstrong_."

General Armstrong twitched. "**TCH**. Shut your trap, Mustang shit."

I saw Hunter reaching for something in front of him. "Hunter? What's wrong?" I asked. Hunter opened and closed his hands while whining about something. "What do you want?" He continued to reach out for something.

Hunter creased his eyebrows and turned to his father. "Daddy" He muttered and tugged general's coat while pointing at the same direction.

"Eh? I think Hunter wants to be carried by you, General Armstrong." He said.

General Armstrong's eyebrows raised and she uncrossed her arms to reach out to Hunter. Hunter reached out both of his arms and let General Armstrong carry him. Hunter settled down on General Armstrong's shoulder and closed his eyes. General Armstrong patted his back.

"Hmm, what's this? You actually look like a mother." General teased her. "Very _feminine_." He laughed out loud.

General Armstrong kicked Roy on the leg very hard. "Well whatever. This kid seems to like me. I also like the expression on his face." she grunted. "Hunter, is it? The name, the face, the attitude, the brain.. I like this kid. Black hair with golden brown eyes.. He's an attractive one too. Perfect. This kid is perfect." She nodded to herself.

"We believe that the twins were born geniuses." I smiled at her.

"They sure were." She said. "By the way, as a wedding gift for the both of you, I intended to let you have my villa by the seaside for a week for free. It'll be just the four of you there."

"Eh?! General, you shouldn't have.." General said to her, embarrassed.

"Tch, it's not for you. I just like Hawkeye and the twins. It just happens that you can't be away from these three so I kept you in." She said coldly.

"Thanks, General!" He bowed and saluted.

She returned Hunter back to General's arms after Hunter dozed off to sleep then left us.

General looked at me. "General Armstrong sure is nice huh? In a way." He chuckled softly.

"Yeah she is." I agreed. He grinned and kissed me intimately on the lips.

"A full free week on a villa by the seaside would be a perfect place for a honeymoon, right, Riza?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

"You get the point." He shrugged and kissed me again. "I love you."

I blinked twice. "I love you too."

* * *

A/N: I cut this chapter in half too just like my other chapters. I'm really sorry for the delay.

** Original Character Discussion

Victoria Hale: I had a very very hard time on picking a name for a flirty and seductive girl, and I tried to ask my friends and classmates for help but they were no good at all. One day my seat mate just requested if I could just use her second name which was Victoria and I thought it was perfect. Although it took me about 2 days just to think of a name. Victoria's last name was also gave me a hard time. I just thought of it when my best friend suddenly talked about the last hailstorm she experienced so I got it from there.

Hailey Mustang: I actually planned as Hailey as my daughter's second name (if I would even have one in the far off future). The first name I really want to give to my daughter is Mavis so yeah. And the part about Hailey being named after Victoria Hale was actually something I thought of on the spot. It was just a coincidence that they fit together and so I added a little twist in the story.

Myco Ryoji: Like what I did with Victoria, I also asked for cool names for guys though I just ended up thinking for myself. Myco just came from the first name of my teacher that I had a crush on. (Come on, I can't help it. I'm sorry that was way way before). Ryoji came from the game I really loved to play. It was Persona 3 and I had a crush on this guy named Pharos and his other personality who was Ryoji.

Amber Mustang: There's this Kpop group who has a member named Amber. Though she acts just like a man, I really like her very much no matter who she is.

Hunter Mustang: Hunter.. It was supposed to be my pet hedgehog's name. But I watched The Legend of Korra and I somehow fell in love with this guy named Mako so I used Mako instead. But, me naming someone Hunter won't be stopped by anything or anyone so yeah.

I hope you guys like the series of events so far. :) please let me know your insights.


	9. Moving On

A/N: This is actually the part 2 of the previous chapter but I just decided to change the title. Hahaha.

Oh anyway, I would just want to correct my mistake from the previous chapter. By the time they were at the reception, I miscalculated the age of the twins. By then, they were supposedly 1 year and a month old. Really sorry!

Btw, even _I_ get to fangirl over my own story. Hahahaha!

More info about the original characters.

Hunter is a black-haired golden brown eyed kid with a normally expressionless face. Yeah he doesn't really react much and can be sometimes cold-hearted. Though he has a very soft spot in his heart for his family but doesn't really show it that much. He only openly shows his admiration and full respect towards Major General Armstrong. He dislikes jokes and sometimes get irritated with his father's idiocy. He is very well-disciplined, quiet and way more mature for his age, which makes him very admirable. His fearsome side could be seen whenever he gets ahold of any kind of firearms. (I kinda based some of his attitudes from my real life type. Only some, ok?)

Amber has blonde hair with black eyes, and is known to be quite the opposite of his twin brother in terms of personality. She is a very cheerful girl with a frightening willpower. She loves her brother more than anything other than her parents. She also loves Roy's fire alchemy lessons, and was said to be a freak for fire. Her fearsome side could only be seen whenever someone hurts her family member or whenever someone puts away her flames.

* * *

General and I were walking our twins on the shore. The sky was getting darker by the minute. All four of us changed our clothes as soon as we arrived at the Armstrongs' villa.

"Riza, look!" General pointed at the sand at his feet. "A lot of shells are buried here." He sat down with the twins then dug up the sand to collect the different kinds of shells. I saw Amber gather the tiny shells on her little palm while Hunter grasped a handful of sand and threw it at general's face. "_Hey_!" He winced and wiped away the sand on his face with his arm. "**Hunter, you little...**" He grabbed Hunter and stood up then raised him up on the air, spinning around.

I chuckled and picked up Amber from the ground. "Roy, you might make him dizzy, you should stop." I smiled and cuddled Amber.

"Mommy." Amber muttered and held my hair.

"What is it?" I asked her while swaying from left to right.

"Mommy, _pwey_. [play]" She pleaded.

I looked at her. "You want to play, Amber?" I smiled and stroked her cheek. "Okay let's play."

"Riza, let's go take a dip!" I heard general's voice from afar. I turned my head to his direction and saw him walking farther and deeper into the sea, while carrying his son. "Hunter seems to enjoy it."

I walked slowly to the sea until I stood beside general. Our bodies were half underwater. "Ahh, this is an anti-flame zone." I chuckled. "Look who just got even more useless." I chuckled louder.

General frowned and didn't take his eyes off from the night sky. "I'd rather be a useless flame alchemist, than be a useless father." He said. I saw Hunter reaching his feet down to make contact with the sea. He looked like he wanted to take a dip as well. "Oh, you want to play?" General held Hunter and slowly soaked half his body underwater. Hunter unsurprisingly didn't react but just played with the sea.

I looked at Amber but she was just frowning at her brother. "Amber, what's wrong? You want to play on the water too?" She didn't react. I tried to do the same with her like what general did to Hunter. Once her feet got dipped on the water, she squirmed and whined loudly. I lifted her up and cuddled her again, hushing her. "Baby, what's wrong?" I smoothed her back and she continued to whine.

"Does she have hydrophobia or something?" Asked General.

"Not sure, but it looks like it." I continued to rub Amber's back while she buried her face on my shoulder. "Shh, it's alright, Amber."

"So, it's not just being useless with water, huh? Even fear of water is expressed." General nodded his head in realization. He took Hunter out of the water and carried him again. "Come on, let's go. The twins should rest now. It's getting late for them."

I followed him off back to the villa. We bathed the twins and changed their clothes. We cradled them to sleep while feeding them with their milk bottles. When they dozed off to sleep, we slowly placed them back on the crib so they could sleep better.

I took a bath after General did then directed to the kitchen to make coffee. I sat down on top of the counter and sipped on my mug.

"Riza, are you here?" I heard general enter the kitchen.

"Hmn." I continued to sip.

He found me and smiled. "Oh there you are." He went in front of me and circled his arms around my waist.

I put down my mug on my side and fixed his hair. "Dry your hair fast, Roy. It's chilly in here, you might get sick."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled. I kept a hand on the nape of his neck as I sipped on my coffee again.

We became silent for a while. "The twins are getting bigger now. It feels like just yesterday that I revealed to you that I was pregnant with them." I chuckled and finished my coffee and reached out to the sink to place the mug there.

"Yeah, and it was also on the same day that I proposed to you." He grinned at me. "Then look at us now, we're already on our honeymoon."

"Really now." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't tell me it's not." He slitted his eyes playfully at me.

"It's not." I teased him.

"_Riza_." He sighed.

"_Roy_." I copied his tone.

He breathed deeply. "What do you say if we visit Hailey's tiny grave sometime?" He said, changing the topic.

"That would be a great idea." I smiled. "We haven't introduced the twins to their older sister yet. Next time, we should."

He tightened his hold around me. "You're right." he smiled. "By the way, speaking about our children, you know I really haven't had much alone time with you ever since Hailey passed and the twins started to grow inside you."

I blinked once. "What are you trying to say?"

He leaned his face closer. "I _mean_ that I just missed having these times and I wanted to make the most out of it." He smirked. "This day is specially for us alone, right? And what's more, we're already married so.." He pressed his lips on mine. "it's not bad to ask for something from my _wife_, right?"

"I- I don't get you." I muttered on his lips.

"There's no need to explain, Riza." He smiled innocently. Again, he pressed his lips to mine and deepened the kiss. He tightened his hold around me even more then carried me up from the counter. He continued to kiss me while he carried me to the bedroom. He kicked the door behind him to close it shut. After a while, I felt my back make contact with the bed sheets and my body gets pinned down.

He pulled back and gazed down at me. "Do you get it now?" I didn't answer him but instead he kissed me again. He kissed me passionately and slowly while stroking my cheeks. He started to kiss my neck and moved to the other side. I used my right hand to grasp his hair while the other one for cupping his cheek.

After a while, our lips moved in sync. There was nothing more that should be said. It's true that general and I didn't really have that much time together for a very long time now. Taking care of the twins and planning the wedding took up most of our time. I guess what general really wanted wasn't a break.. He wanted _me_.

"Riza, I love you." He whispered and kissed my mouth while stroking my hair continuously. I felt him tug onto my shirt and slowly lifted it up and take it off of me. He leaned down to kiss my neck to my jaw and even on my shoulder. I heard him catch his breath and kissed my lips. Our breathing became ragged and tired and loud. "I love you _very much_."

He also took off his shirt then tossed it to the side. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me intimately, slowly then picking up speed. He pulled back a little to gaze down on me. I opened my eyes and looked back up at him. We could hear the rough breathing and panting coming from ourselves, echoing the room. "I need you," he paused. "and I want you." He said seriously.

"I've been yours a long time ago." I replied.

He grunted happily to himself and leaned down to kiss me once more. "You get me." He smirked and chuckled softly.

I slitted my eyes at him. "You idiot, if you go any further, you'll get another child."

He laughed out loud at that. "Is that bad?" He tried to hold in his laughter but he failed. I rolled my eyes. "It doesn't matter, right? As long as I'm with you." He stroked my hair and kissed me intimately.

"You're unbelievable." I muttered. "and weird and a pervert and stupid." I added.

He chuckled. "But you still married this unbelievable and weird pervert stupid man." He kissed my lips once then kissed my neck again. He was really pinning me down. I could feel our chests clash against each other as he continued to plant his kisses on my lips and my neck. I wrapped my arms around his body while he kissed my jawline hungrily, burying his face on my neck.

Suddenly, we heard the babies' loud cries. He pulled back his face a little and shared glances with me. "Roy.." I breathed heavily.

"I know." He pouted his lips and kissed me once more. "Tch. Wrong timing, kids." He sighed and sat down carefully and reach for his shirt. He then opened the door and walked fast towards the room where the twins were sleeping.

I reached for my shirt as well and rubbed my eyes. I switched on the night lights and sighed heavily.

"Sweetheart?" I head general call from the other room. _What? Was he pertaining to me?_

"What is it?" I replied.

"I need your help." He said. I went over to the other room and found our twins both still crying and carried by general on either of his arms. The twins were leaning their heads on his shoulders, still crying as he swayed from left to right hushing them softly.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" I murmured and took Hunter from his arm. I snuggled Hunter while placing a light hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer to me. Hunter and Amber continued to cry endlessly. I kissed Hunter's forehead and went to the kitchen to get a milk bottle. General also did the same thing.

"I wonder why they suddenly cried." He sighed, very worried. He cradled Amber and fed her some milk. "Even _Hunter_ cried."

Hunter circled his arms around my neck and continued to sob. "Shh, I'm here, baby. Mommy's here." I soothed him and rubbed his back. I cradled Hunter and fed him some milk as well.

I saw Amber look up to General and stopped crying. She was just concentrated on drinking her milk. General wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. "Are you kids just hungry or something?" He frowned. "No, Hunter doesn't really react to that that much.."

"Maybe they realized we were gone so they cried." I said.

He chuckled to himself. "Pretty clingy children, are we?"

I smiled and looked down at Hunter. He reached out a hand and held my cheek. I snuggled him again and he held onto his milk bottle on his own as he leaned his head on my shoulder and wrapped an arm around my neck. "Roy, let's let them sleep beside us for today." I muttered.

General scowled at me. "_Ehhh, baby._." He groaned. "This is the _only_ night that I can take you for myself. Don't tell me I still won't have this chance even at our own honeymoon." He complained.

I sighed. "I know, but.." I paused. "But, what are we going to do if ever the twins would cry again?"

General came up to me and pouted his lips. "Sweetheart, please grant my wish just for today." He pleaded.

"Roy, normally I would just agree but I'm worried about the kids." I breathed heavily. He held Amber with one arm while his other hand reached for my cheek. He leaned closer to kiss my lips.

"Fine. But if the twins doze off to sleep again, can I?"

"You're pretty desperate, aren't you?" I raised my eyebrows. He stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Fine." I sighed. "But if the twins cry once more, they'll be sleeping beside us again."

The corners of his lips curved up. "Okay, deal." He looked at his children. "You hear that, kids? I can't be with your mommy if you just cry. This night is actually a very important night for me, as well as the rest of the week. So, please just let me have it my way just for once."

I shook my head in awe. I patted Hunter's back lightly and swayed from side to side. I could hear the light breathing and snoring of Hunter as he slept soundly on my shoulder. "Hunter's already snoring." I chuckled lightly.

General looked down at Amber who was drinking milk with her eyes closed. "This little girl still is halfway asleep." He looked at me. "Let's put them back now."

"You seriously can't wait, don't you?" I raised an eyebrow playfully. We went back to the twins' room and carefully placed them back on their cribs. We both kissed them good night and directed back to our room.

I closed the door behind me and lied down on the bed under the sheets. He lied down beside me and locked me in his arms then kissed my forehead. "I love you." He sighed.

"Ne, Roy.." I said. "If Hailey survived before, then we should probably have three children by now, meaning we have three times the problem and stress. Look, I know you promised me a family but how big is the family that you're thinking about?" I chuckled softly.

"Are you testing me?" He asked curiously. "Of course, I'll give you anything you want so.. If you want a big family, I'll give it to you."

"Ahhh." I nodded in realization.

He leaned on his side and looked at me. "Why, is that really a test?" His face was smug.

"Nope. I was just curious."

"Then.. Shall I continue my promise?" He smirked at me. "You know, even before we get interrupted again."

My heart beat suddenly stopped. "Are you serious?" My voice cracked as I chuckled very softly.

He lifted a hand to stroke my hair. "Sweetheart, it _**is**_ our honeymoon, right?" He leaned down to kiss my lips lightly.

"Right." I replied monotonously. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. He placed his body over mine and continued to kiss me.

We continued to make love under the bright moonlight. After some minutes, he rolled to his side and hugged me from behind under the sheets.

"Hmm, it seems like the twins have already slept." He panted on my ear.

"Yeah. We should too." I replied.

He buried his face on my hair and kissed it. "Good night." He muttered. "I love you."

I couldn't help but think about our family right now. My twins.. Hailey... Roy.. I want to be with them forever.. General wanted to keep his promise, but having them is already enough.

* * *

I suddenly found myself back to a nostalgic place. I know I've been here before, but I just can't remember when..

"Huh? Where am I?" I said to myself and turned around to scan the place. The place made my insides churn.

"Riza? Is that you?" I heard general's voice from behind. I looked over my shoulder to see him.

"Roy!" I came up to him and hugged him. "Why are you also here?"

He returned my embrace and lifted a hand to stroke my hair. "I actually don't know myself. The last thing I knew was I was sleeping, then when I woke up I'm already here." He looked at the stream by his right. "And.. Where are we anyway?"

I hesitated. _I also didn't know_.. "Uh.." I gasped. I looked at the stream, I looked at the grass, I looked at the flowers, I looked at the whole scene. _Yes, I've really been here before!_ "_Roy_," I said excitedly. "This is where I met Hailey."

"Eh?!" He looked at me with wide eyes. "So, we're in a conjoined dream or something?"

"I guess." I sighed and pulled away from him. He took my hand and intwined it with his. I lead him around and told him about the place while waiting for Hailey. "And this is where I saw Hailey. Then she came up to me." I recalled.

"But where is she now?" He asked.

"I'm here." We jumped and turned around to see a little girl in a pretty white dress smiling at us. My heart ached so hard. I sat down carefully and opened my arms slowly to her. She threw her body in my arms and I hugged her tight. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, I sobbed hard.

"Hailey, I missed you." I sobbed again. "But.. You haven't grown ever since we met."

She pulled back to wipe away the tears on my face. "That doesn't matter." She said. "I missed you too, mommy." She smiled angelically. "I have waited for you for so long.." Her smile turned to a frown.

I held her face in my hands. "Well, I'm here now, Hailey." I muttered. "Look, daddy's here too." We both looked up to general. I stood up and carried Hailey so I could put her in his arms.

General was just staring at her. Hailey smiled at him and touched his face lightly with her hands. "Daddy." She grinned bigger. "I knew you'd come back for me." General suddenly furrowed his eyebrows and hugged Hailey. I knew it, he also couldn't hold back his cries.

"Hailey," He sniffed and looked at Hailey. "I'm so glad to see you." He stroked her hair. "You look just like your mother and your baby sister."

"Sister? You mean Amber?" She asked. We looked at her in confusion. "I also have a baby brother, right?" She smiled innocently. "I visit them in their dreams quite often too."

General and I shared glances. "Mommy, daddy, it's been so long.. And I know it was just for a while but, I'm so glad to have met you once again." I went up to them and we all hugged one another. "It's time for me to go." She pouted her lips. "I love you." She whispered as a tear fell down her eye. She then got dragged away from us and dissolved into the horizon like what happened before.

* * *

I gasped and panted loudly as I sat down on the bed. I looked outside the window to see the sun shining down brightly. I buried my face in my hands and tried to calm myself. _Hailey... It's hard to let you go_.. I let out some soft sobs and closed my eyes shut.

"Sweetheart?" I heard general whisper beside me. "Baby, what's wrong?" he sat down and hugged me. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

"Hailey.." I said softly.

"Ah- Riza, I had a dream about Hailey last night and-" he stopped. ".. You were there too, right?"

I nodded my head. "She was still the same like she was before when I met her there. Although she kinda matured a bit."

He chuckled softly. "Her body is a child's, while her mind's an adult's. You were right, Riza. She really was beautiful." He smiled. "Next to you." He smiled bigger.

Suddenly we heard the kids' cries again. "Not again." He sighed tiredly. I got out from his arms and reached and slid on my shirt and directed to the twins' room.

General followed behind me as I took Amber while he took Hunter.

"_Mommy_," Amber cried louder and circled her arms around my neck. I frowned and patted her back. "_Misshoo_. [Miss you]" She cried and sniffed and sobbed.

"I miss you too." I whispered and hushed her softly. I looked at General who was carrying Hunter in his arms quietly. Hunter was just clinging on to General's shirt. Probably he just stopped crying when he got carried by his father. I smiled to myself at that.

We heard general's phone ring. He went to the other room to get it. I followed behind him out of curiosity.

He answered it. "Hello?... Yes, it's okay... What, what's with him?... ... ... **WHAT?!**" I winced. "... ... Yeah, I-I'll report back to Central as soon as possible." He sighed and ended the call.

"Roy?" I muttered. "Roy, what happened?" I tightened my hold around Amber.

"Führer Grumman.. He.." He closed his eyes tightly. "He.. Passed away last night."

I froze. "Wha-.. What are you saying?" My voice shook a bit.

"He even left a dying message on a piece of paper. It said there that he'll gladly appoint me as the new führer, and may his granddaughter have a good life. The same goes for Amestris and everyone." He lowered his head.

Hunter pulled back to look at his father. "Daddy, you okay?" He lifted a hand to pat his face.

General smiled sadly at him. "Yes.. I'm okay, son." He sighed and stroked his hair. "I'm okay.. I'm okay.." He hugged Hunter and buried his face on his shoulder. _Clearly he wasn't okay_.

He looked up to me. "Riza, we have to report back to Central as soon as possible. But, I actually wanted to stay here with all of you. And also, it's still our honeymoon."

"What do you want to do?" I asked him blankly.

"We'll just have to go back for a while." He sighed and went up to me to stroke my cheek. "I promise we'll continue this next time, okay?" He pressed his lips to mine. "It won't take long."

"Sure." I replied half-heartedly. Okay fine, it's better this way isn't it? I'm going back to work. It's better than lazing around for a whole week.

"Ugh. Work. Yet again." General groaned and rolled his eyes. "To think that it even interfered on my most precious vacation."

I smiled a little at him. "Please don't slack off."

_Two losses in a day.. Hailey was pulled away from me again.. My grandfather passed away.. What is there to really smile about? But, I'm strong. Riza, you're strong. You're a warrior. You're a soldier. You're strong. You must let go. You must move on_.

"Let's go." He said and we both packed up our stuff.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if this one's not as long as the other chapters. I'm quite busy with school so I'm losing time to update! :( Also, please leave reviews about what you think about the story so far, and if you also have suggestions on what to happen next. :) Lastly, if you want me to continue the story, please let me know. And if you want it to end sooner (:(), please let me know as well. Thank you!

P.S. I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't really contain much. I'll make up to it on the next chapter! Please look forward to when the Mustang family hogs the spotlight in a battle/war. (Gah, spoiler) Though I'm not sure what chapter it will appear.


	10. Amestris vs Drachma

A/N: Waah this story is almost meeting its end. :( Anyway, I hope you're still liking the story so far. Been working on my newest fic. Yay.

* * *

We all got back to Central the following day. We even brought out twins to the HQ since no one would take care of them.

"So, tell us what happened." General pushed his office door open while carrying Hunter. I followed behind him with Amber.

"Sir, the military officers reported that the führer has been suffering from this disease that had gradually spread throughout his body and slowly shut down his immune system without him even realizing it." Reported Lieutenant Breda.

"Though judging from what I saw at the scene when I passed by, since the führer was able to still write down his final messages, he probably knew about it all along." Victoria added while checking her files on her clipboard.

"Also," We heard Sgt. Major Fuery say, looking up while fixing his files and radios on his desk. "Some even say that he died a peaceful death." He blinked. "I saw the führer's body with Victoria, and it looked he was smiling."

I puckered my lips and swayed from side to side. Amber had her head leaned on my shoulder and had an arm circled on my neck. _Grandfather_...

"Tsk." General clicked his tongue. "Your excellency, why did you have to go _now_?" He groaned and lifted his free hand to rub his forehead.

"Since the führer died with a smile on his face, we shouldn't be disappointed nor cry over him. It would make him cringe even in heaven." I said monotonously.

"Sir, we will have to prepare the celebration for your promotion after the funeral." Said Victoria.

"No need for formalities. Preparing would be such a pain." General sat on his chair and cradled the sleeping Hunter. "I would just accept the position as how the the former führer left it in my hands."

"So, when will you transfer to the führer's office?" Asked Falman.

General grinned and scanned everyone in the room. "What do you mean '_you_'? You're _all_ transferring with me." His smile grew bigger.

"General becomes führer," Lt. Havoc looked over Hunter with glinting eyes. "and this guy is going to be Second Lieutenant or what?" He chuckled.

"Don't forget Amber, she may not look like it but she's definitely a warrior." I added with a smile.

Lt. Havoc laughed again. "Yes, of course." He grinned. "Your twins are strong, Lieutenant, General."

* * *

_Fast forward 6 years. The twins are already 7 years old. A lot of changes have already happened within those years. Roy Mustang have already gotten the hang of being the president, Riza Hawkeye-Mustang have been promoted to Colonel, the twins overturned the world record in the military. Both twin got accepted by the military at the very age of seven._

_Amber Mustang took the State Alchemy exam and passed it. She has been given the title, "Inferno Alchemist" because of her obsession for wildfire. She was also given a position in the military as Second Lieutenant and got assigned to Central along with her parents. She's carefree, but she's really mature and extremely helpful when it comes to war and persuasion._

_Hunter Mustang on the other hand, overpowered her sister and got the rank of Captain. This is quite shocking, but not very shocking for Hunter. He's been acting way older for his age ever since he was born, and he is believed to be even more mature than his own father. He was supposed to be assigned at the Central but General Armstrong took him back to Briggs and made him her personal adjuntant like how her mother worked for his father before. Being able to catch the ferocious General's eye means that he's a lot more powerful than any other soldier._

* * *

"Your excellency," said Breda, walking towards Roy. "Your children are here to see you." He pointed towards the door.

The door suddenly busted open and there skipped inside Amber. "Mommy! Daddy! Look who just got back for a visit! Hunter's here too!" She cheered loudly.

"Amber," I sighed. "This is not our house. When inside the military, please address us accordingly." She went to me and hugged me.

"Ah, Colonel, Your Excellency," Hunter showed up in front of us. "I have come for a visit." He said blankly, like always.

"Welcome, Hunter, Amber." Roy smiled. "Hunter, how is it going on the north?"

"Somewhat the same as before. General Armstrong is training us to death." He sighed. "But for the first time in months, she gave me a break. I don't have anything else to do but train so I just decided to go to Central."

"Ne, Hunter." Amber let go of me and walked towards his brother. "Why has she been training you so hard? Is there something to be prepared of?" The whole room dissolved into silence.

Hunter blinked and scratched his head. "I was planning to give it some more time before I could say it but," he sighed. "I guess I have no more choice." He looked at Roy. "Your excellency, the truth is, I didn't come here for a visit. General has been training us to death to prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Roy asked him.

"Drachma is planning to take over Amestris." He replied. Everyone in the room caught our breath. "They're planning to start from the North. General said it's better if the Central gets to know about this so everyone would also be prepared. They might attack on any side of Amestris."

"Why are they still planning to take over Amestris when they always fail?" I asked.

"I believe it's different now. They have a whole new battalion of strong soldiers. We saw it with our own eyes." Hunter's eye twitched. "I'm planning to have Central and Northern HQ join forces. That way we could stand up to them in terms of power."

"Who are you planning to involve in this war?" Roy asked uncomfortably as he clasped his hands together and pressed it on his lips.

"I'm not planning to involve anyone. That's because everyone is already involved. They won't show mercy, and so will we." Hunter replied fiercely. "I'm giving this warning not just as a soldier, but also as a son. Otou-san, oka-san, be careful. Plan your forces wisely." he looked at Amber. "Amber, I've got something you will enjoy." he smiled a little.

Amber beamed at his brother. "What is it, Hunter?" She sounded very excited.

"It's not a thing, though. And you have to wait until the war." He said. "You'll be on the fourth line, waiting for my signal to attack. After that, you can play all you want."

"I can play with fire?" Amber asked happily.

"Definitely." Hunter nodded his head. Amber suddenly got out of character and smirked evilly. Hunter snorted to himself and ruffled his sister's blonde hair. "Let's go train, blondie." He smiled. _He really does smile when it comes to his sister.. Only to his sister, though_.

"Stop saying 'blondie' just because you have black hair!" Amber complained as the twins walked out slowly. "You have golden brown eyes, idiot. That's almost the same as having blonde eyes or something." She giggled loudly.

"Well you have black eyes. Ah, I guess that makes it fair." He said softly. Then then got out of sight.

"I actually don't know if I should be scared or be happy." Said Havoc. "They're tough, scary and strong individually but when you put them together, they actually get along."

"Hunter Mustang looks like the führer, while Amber Mustang looks like Colonel. When you see the twins together getting along like that, it's like seeing their parents' younger version playing together." Breda chuckled loudly. "Hunter's looks from his father, his personality from his mother. Amber's looks from her mother, her personality from her father." He shook his head happily. "_Priceless_."

Roy stood up from his desk and took my hand. "Wanna help them train?" He whispered.

I smiled at him and nodded my head. "Let's see how our children improved from the past few years."

* * *

"Hunter, do you want me to train with you?" I asked Hunter as I walked towards him. He was holding his gun, about to aim for the target.

"It's fine, mom." Hunter replied softly. He shot three times at the target and looked at me. "You want to shoot?"

"Want to battle?" I offered. "Show me the fruit of your training at Briggs."

"In return, show me the justice of your name, former Riza _Hawkeye_." He said. Suddenly we heard huge continuous explosions coming from the right hand corner. "That's probably Amber! Come on, mom, I think she overdid it!"

By the time we got to where the explosion occurred, we saw Roy and his daughter side by side with their hands on their waists looking proud.

"Roy? What's this?" I said, pointing at the wreck around us.

"Amber did it." He replied. "I'm actually proud." He grinned.

"Amber, you almost wiped out the city! Just train here at Central and lower the use and strength of the fire." Hunter shouted.

We heard someone grunt behind us. We all turned around to see everyone crowded behind us. "Just this little family would be enough to conquer Drachma." Major Armstrong smiled at us.

* * *

Today is the day of the war. Everyone was equipped and ready to go. 3/4 from central was stationed at north for counterattack while the remaining 1/4 remained for defense.

"I'll be on my designated point." I said, clutching my sniper.

Roy hugged me tightly. "Sweetheart, be careful." He whispered.

I sighed and patted his back. "I always am. You better not do reckless things, Roy, I'll be watching you." I replied. "Also, keep an eye on our twins, okay?"

"Riza.. They're still too young to be in this..." He tightened his hold around me.

"I know.." I muttered. "But they're strong, Roy, and you know it. They won't die easily."

He pulled back slightly to kiss my lips. "Promise me you'll be safe." I nodded. There came inside our twins, looking rather worried with a mix of blankness.

"Mommy.. Daddy.." Amber went to us and hugged us. Hunter quietly followed her and did the same thing. We all hugged one another in silence.

"Dad, Mom, Amber, you'll be okay right?" Hunter finally spoke.

"We will, Hunter. _We'll all go home together._" I assured him. "Hunter, be careful and watch your back always. Us snipers also have a dangerous job."

"I have something for all of us." Roy said, taking out 4 pendants with the same design. "An old lady sold this to me yesterday. It's a good luck charm." he placed one on each of us then on him. "If you're all feeling troubled or lonely, just clutch this. This way we can remember one another and it will be okay."

"When you kids are having a hard time in battling, don't hesitate to call out for help. We'll protect you." I added.

"Mommy, we're strong too, remember?" Amber smiled. "It's time to show Drachma what we kids can really do."

"Hailey.. Guide over us." Roy whispered. My heart just sank. Remembering Hailey made me feel like I can lose one or two of my family members on this war as well.

"Dad, who's Hailey?" Hunter asked.

"He's your older sister. Well, she's in.. Heaven right now." Roy fidgeted. "But I bet she'll protect us all." He hugged us tighter. "We'll all go home together." He said as he kissed the top of the twins heads and kissed my lips. "Be safe everyone. Show those Drachmans what our family can do."

* * *

"Point P, what's the current status there now?" There's a radio beside me as I look through my sniper to search for enemies.

"2 units are coming this way. One is armed, one is not. Seems like the other one is an alchemist." I replied.

"Shoot as you see an enemy. Wipe them all out!"

"Roger that." I aimed for the heads and shot them both.

"Point P, this is Captain Mustang, do you read?" It was Hunter's voice.

"This is Point P, Colonel Mustang. I hear you." I said.

"Point P, 6- no, 8 units towards the Eastern Wing! Be alert." He said. "These are heavily armed men. I also think the leader is with them. Shall I ask for reinforcements?"

"Before you do, I'll see them for myself first."

"Major Hale is going your way. We need more people to hold them off! They're stronger than you think." Hunter said aggressively.

"Hale is enough. That's that." I said. The radio ended. I could hear the gunshots everywhere and all over the place. I could even hear people's screams. There were explosions here and there.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion nearby, about 60 meters away. I flinched and turned around. I couldn't see that clearly because of the blizzard here at north, but I believe those who got hit by the explosion was the enemy.

"Point P, do you read?!" It was another man's voice.

"This is Point P, yes, what is it?"

"Change of plans! Major Hale received a huge and heavy blow from the leader of the drachmans! She's currently unconscious." he shouted through the radio. _What? Victoria made contact with the leader?! That wasn't part of the calculations_.. I froze stiff.

"Point P, respond!" I couldn't answer. "Point P! Shall I ask for someone else?"

"N-no! I can handle this myself." I clutched the pendant that Roy gave us a while ago. "How about Team 7 (Amber's unit), what is their status?"

"Team 7 is on the lead of the Inferno Alchemist. They have annihilated most of the enemy's territories along with their supply." He said. I breathed deeply. _Thank God she's okay_..

"Put me through them." I said.

I saw a silhouette of a group of men marching towards my direction. They were all big guys with a handful of weaponry. I looked through my sniper to take a closer look. As I directed my attention to the man leading the group, it suddenly stopped then swiftly turned his head to look at me directly. I flinched and caught my breath. I didn't have time to dodge at what he threw at me.

"**KYAA**!" I felt my back bang on the ceramic wall. I hit my head hard on it as well. I dropped my gun and clutched my right shoulder. My eyes grew as I saw a sword pierced through my shoulder. I groaned in pain and took deep breaths continuously.

"Point P, this is Team 7." I heard a girl's voice. I think it's Amber's. I slowly crawled towards the radio. When the men saw me still alive, they all hurriedly came for me as if they were hunters seeing a wonderful prey. "Point P, are you there?"

I grasped the sword shakily and pulled it out. "ACK!" I dropped the sword and spat out blood. _Am I gonna die here_?

"Point P- Mommy! Mom! Are you okay? Mom respond please!" Amber was panicking on the other line. The radio ended.

I tore off a part of my inner shirt to wrap it around my deep wound. I took my handgun and hid from the enemy's eyes. _I know they're coming this way.. I know they're gonna kill me. I know they want me to die_.

I waited for the enemy's coming for a few minutes. I breathed heavily and slumped my head on the wall, clutching my wounded shoulder.

"Well, well, well.." I heard a rough voice say. I turned my head in that direction. "A wounded chick." It was the big guy who threw me the sword. Behind him were his men who looked as tough.

"Boss, why don't you make him your girl?" A guy said. The so-called boss sat down and scanned my face closer. He lifted a hand to turn my head from left to right. I kept scowling at him as I held in the pain coming from my right side.

"She's very beautiful.." He smirked and looked at my body. "And _hot_." He saw my left hand that was clutching my shoulder. "Ahh, look, she's married. Married women are better to have." His smile grew bigger. His men chuckled behind him.

"What do you want?" I hissed through my gritted teeth. "Why don't you just kill me now?"

The big guy laughed irritatingly. "You're very interesting. Why don't we make a deal? I won't kill you and your friends and family, but you'll be my girl."

"**No fucking way**." I glared at him.

"So you don't care if we kill everyone you love?" He raised his eyebrows.

I twitched and shot his head with my handgun. I caught my breath as I saw him unscathed. "Wh-why..." I looked at him in fear.

"Guns won't work on me, pretty lady. I'm an alchemist too, you know." His face was coated with metal which protected him from the gunshot.

"So if guns don't work, how about fire?" Suddenly a huge wall of fire went across and swallowed the men in front of me. I looked at my right and saw Amber staring at the enemies with deadly eyes. "That's my mother you're hurting."

"Amber! Why did you come here!" I shouted.

"Mommy, you're bleeding!" She went to me and hugged me. "I was worried so I came here right away.." She whispered. I returned her embrace.

"You know.. I'm actually glad you came. You saved me, Amber." I whispered back. I looked at her and I winced at what I saw. She was staring at me with lifeless eyes. I felt her full weight drop on me. It was then that I saw her back pierced with a sword as well.

"**AMBER**!" I screeched and held her.

"Don't. Think. You. Could. Get. Away. After attacking us with that **weak** blow." The so-called boss staggered to get up.

"YOU BITCH." I ignored the pain from my right shoulder and took out my shotgun and aimed for him. "NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU FUCKING BITCH." I shot him a lot of times in the head but it didn't work at all. My tears were already falling from my eyes. _Blood.. Blood... Is my daughter gonna die?.. No... Not again.. Please.. Not again... Blood.. There's so much blood... No._. My whole world suddenly stopped.

The man took me by the neck and tightened his grasp. I wasn't moving at all. I was looking at nothing.. _Blood.. Blood._..

* * *

_Flashback_:

" _"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and looked down on my body. My body was completely shaking as I saw a pool of blood under me coming from my own body. "My-" My voice shook. "My.. my baby.." Tears continued to stream down my face._

_On my peripheral vision, I saw general flinch and turn his head to look at me. Victoria's eyes grew wilder and backed away from fear. "Wha- H-Hawkeye, you- you're pregnant?" She asked me shakily._

_My heart fell a thousand feet deep. My baby... My baby... What's gonna happen now? I cried louder while clutching my stomach. I glared at Victoria with all my might. "**YOU... YOU KILLED MY BABY.**" I sobbed and grabbed the knife beside me._

_I was about to advance to strike Victoria but I felt my body being trapped in general's arms. "**I WILL KILL YOU, YOU MURDERER!**" I bellowed while struggling to get free._

_"Ri- Riza.. Calm down.." He was also crying and hugging me. I collapsed and cried loudly on his chest._

_"General.." I sobbed loudly. "My baby..." I sniffed, gripping his shirt tightly. "Our baby..." I let my heart out right there. I cried as hard as I could while holding my tummy_. "

* * *

Tears streamed down my face unwillingly. I was prepared to die. I could feel my daughter's body lying on the ground beside me. I know she's alive. I know she is. Tears continued to fall down from my eyes.

"M-" _cough_. "Mommy.." I heard Amber whimper softly. _Cough_. "Mommy, we'll all go home together.." _Cough_. "We promised daddy and Hunter, right? -**_ack_**!" She howled in pain.

"Don't worry, little girl. I'll take you to your daddy and your brother.." The man holding my neck said. ".. _In heaven_." He laughed evilly and pointed his sword on my face.

After a while, I finally got ahold of myself and lifted my left hand slowly. My hand came contact with the pendant that Roy gave me. "_If you're all feeling troubled or lonely, just clutch this. This way we can remember one another and it will be okay._" I remembered him say. "_We'll all go home together.._" _Roy.. I'm sorry.. I might not be able to go home with you._.

_bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang_! The man suddenly dropped me on the ground. He howled in pain and grasped his arm.

"Nice, son!" I heard Roy's voice. "You go for the wimps, I go for the boss."

"Roger that." I heard Hunter's voice as well. _Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang_! The boss's troops fell down completely one by one.

"**Why?! Why can you shoot me?!**" Growled the boss.

Roy grunted. "Heh. We finally noticed your alchemy's weakness. You can't protect yourself if you have a weapon made by your alchemy beside you. You can't do offense and defense at the same time!" he clapped his hands and burned the man. "Riza!" He went to hug me on the floor.

My tears fell down even more. "Roy.. Get Amber first.. She needs a doctor.." I sobbed.

Roy looked behind me and saw Amber lying on the ground, still with a sword on her back. "Amber! Amber! Wake up!" I saw him patting his daughter's face on the cheek. "Amber!" His voice shook. "This is daddy, Amber.. Wake up now.. Amber, look, wake up.. This is daddy, daddy's here.. Mommy and Hunter is also here.." he started sobbing as well.

"What.." I heard Hunter's voice tremble. "Amber.." My tears streamed down even more. "She's alive.. I know it. Don't give me that look, you guys." He furrowed his eyebrows. He slowly put his hands down to his side.

Hunter's defenses were immediately lowered. I saw 2 men coming from his behind. "HUNTER, WATCH OUT!" I screamed at him. He didn't flinch at all. The men suddenly carried him and threw him to the wooden boxes at the side. The boxes got shattered and broken. Even from my distance, I could see Hunter's face filled with blood streaming down. He wasn't moving at all, and I know he's deeply wounded. By the time Roy and Hunter came to the rescue, they were already worn out and heavily wounded.

"HUNTER!" Roy bellowed. He got up angrily and made the men burn to death. He suddenly sobbed harder and harder and fell down on his knees. "My daughter.. My son.. They're heavily wounded and fighting for their lives because I allowed them to join the military.." He sobbed and buried his face in his hands. "_They're still so young_." He cried harder.

I crawled towards the radio. "Medics please! This is Point P! We need medics immediately!" My voice cracked. "_faster_..." I said softly and sobbed.

"Roger!"

I went towards Amber while Roy went to Hunter. "Amber.. Wake up now.. We'll go home together, right?" I sobbed and held the sword. I puckered my face and swiftly pulled it out. Tears fell down even more. I cradled her in my arms. "We'll go home together.." I whispered and hummed her a lullaby.

I saw Roy carrying Hunter in his arms. "Hunter's just unconscious, I could feel his heartbeat." He went towards us and sat down. "Who knew that we would already run over the leader on the first few hours?" He sighed.

"I didn't notice it at first." I said. "It's also a good thing that he still didn't show more of his alchemy before you could burn him."

"Yeah, Victoria was able to experience most of it." He said. "She was good at dodging but the reinforcements saw what happened. They said that Victoria was going to your side for reinforcement but she stumbled upon the leader right away. She was able to buy enough time and she dodged all his attacks. Although they said that there was this one attack that she could never dodge and so it hit her. They were even shocked that Victoria and they were still alive."

* * *

All four of us came back to the camp. Everyone was also there but heavily wounded and injured.

I was staying inside a tent with Roy, Hunter and Amber. The twins were both lying down on bed, recovering slowly.

"Riza.. Do you think this war is already over?" Roy took my hand.

"I want it to." I replied. "But we did took care of the leader, didn't we? I guess that means it's already over."

He hugged me. "We can go home.." I hugged him back. "We can go home, Riza.."

"Yes, we can." I rubbed his back. He kissed my cheek.

"Sir, this is me, Lt. Breda."

Roy let me go. "Yes, come in." Breda came in.

"General Armstrong asked that we will move out now." he smiled. "Amestris is waiting for their heroes." He smiled bigger.

* * *

_A/N: oh yeah, I forgot to tell. Everyone is at the north and blizzards are not rare. Roy and Amber trained very well to summon more from their alchemy that enables them to produce a huge wall of fire even at the lowest of temperatures_.

"Mommy?" I looked at Amber who was sitting beside me in a carriage. "Are we going home?"

I smiled a little at her. "Yes we are, Amber. You sleep now." I soothed her hair as she leaned her head on my lap.

**BOOOM**. We all flinched and turned for the direction at our back.

"There's still drachman soldiers alive! All those who could fight, go after them!" Roy shouted. I wanted to stand but he pulled me down. "Riza no. You stay." I couldn't do anything but follow him.

"Dad, how about me?" Hunter asked Roy. We could still hear the continuous explosion from behind.

"You also stay. You're too risky out there, son. You're also heavily injured." He replied. "Stay here." He lifted a hand to his neck, then his eyes widened in fear. "Ah! The pendant! It's not with me! I should go back."

"Roy! Don't! You also stay! Follow your own rules!" I said. "We'll just get another one."

"Riza, I'll have to get that back. There are no other pendants like that anymore, and buying it is the old lady's dying wish. Just losing it carelessly would just make her cry on her grave." He said. I frowned at him. "Riza, I won't be hurt. I'll be back, I promise." He reached out a hand to cup my cheek and leaned in to kiss me intimately. "I'll be back... " he sighed. "I'll be back for you." He then got out of the carriage and ran back to the war place.

Amber, Hunter and I looked out of the carriage and watched Roy's back as he ran. By them time he dissolved from view, a very very loud and huge explosion swallowed the whole place where the war occurred.

My eyes grew. "**ROYYY**!" I shouted and struggled to get out of the carriage.

"Stop it, Riza! You'll get caught up in it as well! Don't go after him!" It was General Armstrong from the other carriage.

"DAD!" "DADDY!" the twins cried.

"I'll go after him!" Hunter struggled to get up but failed.

"No, don't!" General shouted at us.

"We'll get him back, General Armstrong." I said fiercely as tears ran down my face. "We said we'll go home together."

"COLONEL! Would you be able to bear having to lose more of your kids again?!" She bellowed. I was taken aback. I fearfully looked at my kids who were staring at me in confusion. I furrowed my eyebrows and slumped my back on the side of the carriage and hugged them.

"I can't." I hugged them tighter. "I won't lose you too.." I said.

"But daddy's.." Amber sobbed. "Daddy's there.." I looked back at the place and saw it completely wiped out. I cringed and stared off to nothingness. _Hailey... Please guide over your father_..

"Leave him, Riza. You might get stuck there too." General said.

* * *

We got back to Central without our main leader, Roy..

My twins stuck beside me, holding my hands quietly and sadly.

"How did it go here?" general Armstrong asked those who were left here.

"Ma'am, we also covered it up from here. We took them all out at once!" They said proudly.

General grunted. "Heh. I guess you Central jerks also have something you're good at." She turned around and walked away. "Come on, Hunter." Hunter nodded and followed her.

I went to Roy's office room with the Amber and looked outside the window.

"Daddy's coming back, right, mommy?" She clutched my uniform sadly.

"He is." I sighed. _I hope so_. I hugger her and stroked her hair.

"Colonel Mustang! Lt. Mustang! Are you here?" Falman busted through the door.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"The leader of the Drachman soldiers... _**Is still alive and here in Central**_."

"WHAT?" I almost shouted. "Amber, let's go! Can you still fight?"

"As long as I can use my fire, I'm in." She grinned big.

* * *

"Heh, so it's you again, miss pretty sniper lady." The boss smirked at me.

I made my distance and shot him multiple times with my shotgun. I had Havoc back me up and let him throw a light bomb to distract the boss's eyes. "AMBER, NOW!" I shouted.

"ROGER THAT!" She shouted back. Havoc and I backed off a few meters away as Amber mustered all the strength she has and sent a very huge wall of fire towards him.

"Did you get him?!" I asked.

"I hope so." She replied.

"Riza, Amber! Behind you!" Havoc warned. We didn't have time to turn around. We just heard two sniper gunshots going across us. We turned around and saw two men from before, lying dead on the ground. I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced up at the high places. I saw Hunter positioned professionally by the church bell and saluted at him.

We then heard ferocious growls coming from up front. "Havoc! Tell the other citizens to evacuate!" He did as I told and went on ahead.

"GRR... I WILL KILL YOU ALL.. EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU.." the boss announced angrily.

"Is this guy _immortal_ or something?" Amber stayed by my side.

The huge man charged at us without wielding his sword. He wrapped his whole body with hard metal and went straight for us. I tried to back off with Amber but he's very fast. Amber continuously sent out fire behind us but it was no use at all.

The man got very close to us and lifted his hands to grab us. "I GOT YOU NOW." But before he could hold us, we saw his metal coating shatter to pieces. Amber and I stopped from our tracks to turn around slowly. The man's shield was completely broken by someone who rode on his back.

"Here I go!" Amber took the chance to burn the man without his shield.

"I'll help too!" The voice was so achingly familiar that I froze and stared at them the whole time.

When the boss fell down to the ground and died completely, Amber and I stared at the person who helped us. He had his hands on his waist looking proud. Our eyes grew as we saw him.

"Did you miss me?" He said.

Tears fell down my eyes as I ran and hugged him tightly. "Roy! You were safe!" I sobbed.

He patted my back and kissed my forehead. "Hailey helped me escape. And.. I told you, we will all go home together, right?"

"Daddy!" Roy let go of me to carry her daughter in his arms. "I knew you were going back for us!" Amber hugged him tightly.

"Dad.." we all became quiet as Hunter came into view. "Dad, I don't really say this that much, but I'm glad you were safe." For the first time, I saw him cry at this age and went to hug his father as well. "I missed you, dad." He sobbed. _He's still 7 years old, after all._.

Roy cried at that and sat down to hug his twins tightly. "I missed you guys too."

Roy stood up and hugged me again. "Now that the war's over, we can finally live in peace again." He chuckled softly then turned to his twins. "Now kids, what do you say we put you to a real school starting from now?"

"Can we still go back to the military when they need us?" They asked in sync.

"Ahh.. Uh of course." He said. "Just live your life according to your age." He smiled at them.

"That's great!" Amber said cheerfully. "Hunter, let's go back home and play!" She took Hunter's hand and ran back home.

"Ah! Don't wear yourself out! You kids are still injured!" I shouted.

Roy chuckled beside me and wrapped me in his arms. "Don't worry about them, they're stronger than you think." He smiled. "How about we continue our honeymoon that got disrupted 6 years ago?" he smirked. "Wanna go back to the seaside?"

"That's a nice place to have a vacation." I replied. "Welcome back, Roy." He inched his face closer to kiss me intimately as he caressed my cheeks while deepening the kiss.

* * *

A/N: I hope this chapter was worth the wait! :) Last chapter on the next, though. :( Thank you for staying with me until the end! Please send your reviews haha :)


	11. Epilogue: The Normal Life

A/N: Last chapter of I Saw The World Through You! :( I hope the fic entertained you well. I didn't want it to end but still, it's time to say good bye. :(

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Riza, are you ready now? The twins are already waiting at school." Roy said from outside. We already bought a newer and bigger house for our growing family.

"I'm almost done!" I said. I tied my hair up and went outside. I carefully went to the car as he opened the door for me and helped me get inside. I stroked my round tummy and sighed. "This is really inconvenient, Roy. I'm heavy again." I rolled my eyes.

He closed the door on his side and started the car. He chuckled as he cradled Mai on his arms then gave her to me afterwards. "You can't help it, Riza, that's life." He chuckled harder as he drove to the twins' school.

Mai cried loudly inside the car. I hushed her softly as I fed her some milk. "Oh look, your daughter doesn't like you." I teased him playfully.

Roy's eyes grew in sadness as he looked at Mai. "Waah, don't hate your father, Mai." he pouted his lips. By the time we got to the twins' school, Roy helped me out carefully and took Mai from my arms. She cried harder than ever when Roy took her.

"Roy, she just doesn't like you." I said monotonously, stroking my huge tummy.

"Why is that?" He complained. He took Mai by her sides and lifted her up in the air, making her smile. She didn't just smile, though, she even laughed and enjoyed playing with his father. "_Finally_, you smiled." He kissed her forehead and snuggled her against him.

"Mom! Dad!" Hunter and Amber came to us happily.

"Ah, there you are." I smiled. "Come on, now. We still have a grave to visit."

"Hey, little Mai." Amber giggled as she touched her little sister's cheek. "Say hi to your big sister!" She smiled. Mai laughed as she did. "So cute! She laughed."

"Let's go now." Roy said.

* * *

We finally reached the cemetery. Roy and I had the doctors make a tiny grave for Hailey at this cemetery 11 years ago.

"Hunter, Amber.. This is your big sister's grave.." Roy said, stopping in front of a little gravestone.

The twins slowly brought the flowers and placed them at the side of the grave and made a praying position. We also did the same..

* * *

**Hunter's POV**

"Dad, what does Hailey-neechan look like?" I asked.

"Your neechan wasn't been able to be born into this world, Hunter." Dad ruffled my hair. "But your mom and I often see her in our dreams before."

"That's right." Mom agreed as she stroked her huge tummy. "When we saw her in our dreams, she had blonde hair, black eyes and she had your father's cheeks." She smiled. "And every time she visited us in our dreams, she always had the body of a four-year old who wore the usual white dress."

I suddenly saw someone watching us not very far from here. She was alone and smiling at us, but her body seemed translucent. I looked at Amber and she was staring at the same direction. The girl matched mom's description of Hailey-neechan.. Blonde, black eyes, dad's cheeks and the white dress. I guess it was her spirit.

Hailey-neechan lifted a hand to wave at us happily. Amber surprisingly didn't freak out but raised her hand carefully to wave back at her. Hailey-neechan looked at me and waved at me as well. I just nodded my head and smiled at her.

"She was _so, so beautiful._" Mom added.

Amber and I exchanged glances. "She sure did." We said in sync. We looked back at where Hailey-neechan was standing but she was gone.

* * *

**Riza's POV**

"Wow, we're here again!" I smiled as I got out of the car. We were back at the fields.

"Of course." Roy said as he cradled Mai in his arms. "This is where we started." he smiled. "Hey kids, did you know that your mom and I first confessed to each other here? Back then I was still blind, but he loved me for who I was. Then, this is also the place where I proposed to her, and the place where she announced that she was pregnant with you both." He said.

"So, why are we here again? Is there something else you want to do?" I asked.

"Not at all." He replied. The twins ran around the wide fields, chasing each other happily. "I just.. I just wanted them to be here. You know, I want them to have fun like how we did before every time we go here."

"Oh.. Is that so?" I blinked and stared at our twins playing happily. Roy took my hand and intwined it.

"I fulfilled my promise, Riza. I gave you a family." He sighed happily. "I wanted to make more and more memories with you."

"We've been through a lot, haven't we?" I chuckled to myself. "It all just seems so surreal when you think about it."

He chuckled. "Yeah, you're right." I stroked my tummy again and he looked at it. "Also, I can't wait for Haru to come out and see this world." He grinned. "I'll start from the end until the first. Riza, thank you for Haru, thank you for Mai, thank you for staying with me for all these years, thank you for marrying me, thank you for saying yes to my proposal, thank for our twins, thank you for loving me even if I'm a huge idiot, thank you for accepting me as your boyfriend, thank you for never leaving my side, thank you for supporting me when I was blind, thank you for making me feel like I still have a chance in life."

He kissed me on the lips once. "And sweetheart, especially when I was blind, I thank you for always being there for me because I thought my life would be black, but you supported me and loved me then. I was blind but I saw the world through you." He kissed me again passionately as he wiped the tears on my cheeks with his thumb. "I love you until the ends of eternity."

* * *

A/N: *CRIES* It's done :( My story is done. :( 11 chapters.. *sobs* Anyway, I really really thank you guys for taking time to read my fic! I truly love RoyAi and I will keep on shipping them. I really do hope that they will be together for real. :( Please take time to leave your reviews! This is officially the end of **I Saw The World Through You**. Until next time!


End file.
